Cold as Ice, Warm as the Sun
by DestineyTot
Summary: Alfred and Ivan are only two of the many unfortunate souls that roam the military camp in Siberia. Forced to submit both their body and mind to General Winter, they soon forge a plan to escape with their friends. Little do they know, the General isn't about to let his little captives escape, and will go to any measures to reclaim his lost property. RusAme.
1. Welcome to Hell

Hello once again. :D

Before we start, I'd like to give thanks to my lovely RP partner Usagi323 for co-writing this fanfic with me. It will have multiple chapters, so don't worry about whether or not it's just a one-shot. It's going to be a full length story. This is only the prologue, so this chapter won't be super long. You can expect the other chapters to be twice as long as this one.

**Warnings: **This fic will contain noncon, violence, language, smut, and maybe a little bit of gore later down the line. You have been officially warned.

* * *

Ivan Braginsky was one of the unfortunate souls that roamed the Siberian military camp base. He'd just finished his annual training, having been forced to run a couple miles in the seemingly endless snow without being given a single chance to rest. If you stopped for so much as a couple seconds, the whips of the "trainers" weren't far behind you, licking at your back and exposing your skin to the harsh elements. He was sitting inside of his barracks, his still fairly small 11 year old figure wrapped up in a thick coat with grey and white furs on the fringes, resting after such a hard training session.

The camp he resided in looked like a barren cold wasteland of grey and white. The buildings were gray, the sky was gray, the clothing was gray; everything seemed devoid of life and color here. So whenever he spotted a bright head of shining, sunshine colored blonde hair on a boy that looked to be about his age, his interest was immediately piqued. He noticed that the boy was being led towards his barracks and wondered whether or not he was a new trainee. _If he was, god have mercy on his soul_, Ivan thought solemnly.

Alfred F. Jones was unusually quiet as he followed behind one of the trainers. When they reached a door that was already open the trainer roughly pushed him inside. "This is where you'll be sleeping kid, now behave and get to know your roommate. Dinner will be in an hour." With that the trainer turned and left. When Alfred was sure the trainer wouldn't notice he turned to his retreating back and stuck out his tongue at him. Alfred then huffed and turned back to face his new home. The walls were white with gray tiled floors; there was a desk and a computer against the wall directly across from the door with a small book shelf next to it. On his right there was an empty plain white bed, with a small night stand that had a clock and lamp on it behind the head of the bed. On the left was a dresser up against the wall, and a bed and night stand similar to the one on the right. the only difference was there was a boy about Alfred's age sitting on the bed. He was pale almost like snow, had a cute big nose, a soft pink scarf that was too big for him, soft looking ash blonde hair, and lovely violet eyes. Alfred smiled awkwardly and waved. "Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones."

Ivan perked up at the foreign, cheerful voice. He hadn't heard something so…positive in quite a while now. It was then that he noticed that the blonde boy was talking to him, his voice carrying an accent that Ivan didn't recognize. He must not have been from around the area. They must have picked him up somewhere farther out west. "U-Um…privet." Ivan replied shyly. He didn't know who this kid was, so he didn't want to say anything that might provoke him. Despite the glowing smile and the harmless appearance, Ivan had learned that appearances could be deceiving. Just ask the mean boys who used their charm on Ivan so they could get close enough to steal his belongings. Personal items were hard to hold onto in these camps. Ivan was lucky enough to still have his treasured scarf that his older sister had made for him. "My name is Ivan Braginsky." He spoke quietly, his accent a little heavy.

Alfred then full out beamed, seeing as Ivan wasn't apparently as grumpy and mean as the person who brought him here. He then walked over to sit with Ivan on the bed and held out his hand to shake. "Nice too meet ya Ivan! You talk funny and have pretty eyes. I like you!" Alfred declared tilting his head and continued grinning, showing he had no ill intentions when he commented on Ivan's accent. The boy's eyes widened in slight shock at Alfred's exuberance. Alfred then asked Ivan, "What is this place exactly? I kinda zoned out half way through that mean guy's introduction...I know this seems to be a camp of sorts. And that we take normal school morning classes, then in the afternoon and evening we do some sort of training!" Curious, but hesitant eyes burrowed into Ivan's. Alfred didn't want to know, considering how dark and depressed all the other kids here looked. But he knew he needed to know this.

His spirits being dampened at seeing just how oblivious Alfred was to the situation around him, Ivan twiddled with the bottom of his scarf, violet eyes lowered and snowflake like lashes brushing his cheeks. "This is a…training camp located in central Siberia. You were right about what the man told you." Ivan didn't want to damper the blonde's spirits, but he knew it'd be best to tell him what he was in for before the strange westerner found out firsthand. "The training is not easy. You must work as hard as you can every day. Otherwise, you will get punished. The punishment is horrible." He watched as Alfred's eyes widened a bit, taking in the information. Ducking down into his scarf, Ivan hid his grim expression. "You cannot trust anyone here. They will trick you and steal your things. Always eat your food right away. It might be the last you get for a long while if you do not perform well enough. And always, always follow the rules. Be respectful to the guards and trainers no matter what they do or say." Remembering Alfred's earlier comment, Ivan added awkwardly. "Oh, and thank you…for saying that about my eyes. A lot of people are scared of me because of the way I look." It wasn't often that you saw a boy with hair and skin that matched the snow and strange, vibrant violet eyes. People often mistook him for a monster of sort.

To be honest, Alfred was kind of scared now. His sapphire eyes widened in shock and fear for his future. But he also knew he was the hero and Ivan looked even sadder about having to tell Alfred such horrible things. So, Alfred made up his mind he was going to be brave and cheer Ivan up. Putting on his "brave" face he hugged Ivan. "W-well you can trust me! I'm the hero, and I'll be your best friend! I'll protect you the best I can!"

Ivan's eyes widened at the gentle contact. Did Alfred really mean what he said? Would it all turn out to be a big, intricate lie so that Alfred could take advantage of him and his things? Hesitantly, Ivan leaned into the hug. "I think it might be you who needs protecting,_ Alfred_." His name sounded strange on his tongue and his accent slipped out rather heavily on it. But he liked Alfred's name. It was different, and around here, different was good. Seeing that the sun was beginning to set through the barred windows, Ivan pulled away. "You must be tired from travelling." If Alfred wasn't, then he sure was. His legs were sore and aching from all the running he had to do today. Soon, Alfred would learn that feeling.

Tomorrow, he would have to go and face General Winter, the camp's major military authority. Ivan shivered, detesting what he knew would inevitably come. He hoped that as long as Alfred was here, he wouldn't have to go through _that _sort of treatment. Just one of the many things about being the General's favorite…

Alfred pouted, "B-but I'm the hero! Heroes can't be protected...well unless you were my sidekick, then you could help me protect others and help me if it looks like the bad guy will get me!" His eyes brightened as he got an amazing idea. "Yeah! You can be my side kick, and we'll be friends and help each other forever!" He then yawned at the mention of the long, uncomfortable trip here. But he still felt too scared to sleep alone in this place. "O-oh um, c-can I sleep with you? You k-know to protect you from monsters in closets and stuff!" He asked puffing out his chest to try and not looked scared.

The Russian child blinked, seeing straight through Alfred's tough façade. Alfred was acting like nothing in the world could scare him just few seconds ago. Now here he was, wanting to sleep in Ivan's bed because he was afraid of the dark. Of all the things to be afraid of in a place like this…but Ivan wasn't going to turn him away. He might as well give Alfred whatever comfort they could muster in this prison of theirs. Ivan went along with Alfred's charade. "Da. Spasiba, Alfred. That is really nice of you." He pulled the thin sheets down and discarded his heavy outside clothes. Normally a bed this size would be really cramped if two people were to try and sleep together. But Alfred and Ivan were still children, so they would be able to maneuver their way around in the bed with some ease. Crawling underneath the covers, Ivan lay on his side, waiting for Alfred to join him. The blonde shrugged off his thin jacket and crawled underneath the covers with Ivan. The platinum haired boy could instantly feel a welcoming heat pouring off the blonde. It was a nice change considering he usually woke up shivering in the middle of the night.

Alfred smiled and crawled under the covers, lying on his side and facing Ivan he took his hand. "Friends?" He asked smiling. He really hoped Ivan agreed, Alfred would really like a friend in this god forsaken place.

Ivan hesitates for a little bit, doubt flooding back into his mind. He knew that at any moment Alfred could trick him and run off with his belongings. His food, his jacket, _his scarf_…but he looks into Alfred's bright aquamarine eyes and sees no hint of malice in them. They're bright and warm as the sun, open with no secrets to hide. It's like staring through an open door. There's nothing horrible waiting behind those pretty blue orbs. He feels around for the blonde's hand, and whenever he finds it, he squeezes it. "Da, friends."

He saw Ivan look hesitant and became afraid that Ivan would reject him. But when those pretty plum colored eyes met his, he saw the mistrust in them fade as Ivan agreed to be his friend. "I don't know what 'da' means, but it sounds like yes!" He giggled and gave Ivan his brightest and happiest smile, and just like that they fell asleep holding each other's hand.

* * *

Please review if you don't mind! Feedback and criticism is always nice. :)


	2. Talk of Freedom

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! We appreciate them so much!

**Also**, as a side note, I just wanted to say that while there is Cyrillic in this story, simple responses such as "da" and "nyet" will remain as shown. Everything else in Russian will be Cyrillic. There will be translations at the bottom of every chapter. While the translations aren't spot on (blame Google translate for that), I'm sure they will more than cover what is being said.

With that said, please continue!

* * *

Many years passed for them, and Alfred lived up to his promise and helped Ivan whenever he could. Though he learned quickly what a terrible place it was, especially how bad it was for Ivan. But Alfred tried his best to stay bright and strong. Ivan was a big help in that. They would often hug each other until they fell asleep if one of them was "punished", and Alfred even told Ivan all he remembered about America. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to keep Alfred dreaming about escaping this cold, dreary place where only pain was seen. He tried to convince Ivan to run away too, but Ivan, who was already broken, thought it to be impossible.

Their friendship grew, and they even made other friends they could trust along the way. But eventually their closeness developed into feelings of love and as they hit puberty, slightly less innocent. Ivan on his 18th birthday, like every kid that turned 18, was evaluated and given advanced training in his area of expertise, going into armed forces units of the agency. He learned how to survive in the many different climates, and as a result of no longer being in basic training, he was out from underneath General Winter's thumb. It forced the General to pick a new favorite, and who did he have his eye on? The sunshine blonde, with chlorine eyes, sun kissed skin, as well as a feisty and cheerful disposition.

"Время для вас, чтобы узнать свое место неряшливый мальчишка!" The General growled. That was all the warning Alfred got before his already bruised and cut body was pushed to the ground, face and knees pressed to the hard, cold and unforgiving tiled floor. They were in the general's office and it had been four months since Alfred became a "favorite". The General of course had beaten, scarred, fondled, and even forced Alfred to suck him off before, but never raped him. Alfred felt cold terror fill him as he came to the realization of what was going on, so he naturally he began to fight the General's hold and push up from the ground. His arms were quickly folded painfully behind his back as he was forced back down so hard he bit his tongue. "провести еще!" General Winter barked out and Alfred obeyed his command, knowing that he would just make things worse for himself. He then heard the sound of pants dropping.

Pain, that was all Alfred felt as the General thrust in and out, in and out. He hadn't prepared Alfred, or provided lubrication. Alfred was bleeding from his torn hole. It stung when Winter finally came.

"You may go now." The General commented casually as he took a seat at his desk, now looking over papers. Alfred was now fully dressed in his newly ripped clothes, a blank look on his face as he said "Yes, sir." As he turned to leave, General Winter called "Oh and one more thing Alfred, tell Ivan I said 'hi' and Кажется, моя маленькая снежинка, я был первым 'вырвать' ваш маленький подсолнух." He then gave Alfred a malicious smirk, and made a shooing motion. Alfred gritted his teeth and turned once again, leaving General Winter's office. He could only pick up a couple of words, but he knew he was mocking Ivan. Probably because he was his old favorite, and knew Alfred liked him (and vice versa). Alfred was only able to pick up enough Russian to obey simple commands, but he still memorized the words he said. As he walked toward his and Ivan's room, his emotionless facade withered with every step he took. He was eventually running to the room. Once he got there he threw open the door, letting it slam shut when he stepped in. He found Ivan sitting up in his bed reading with his lamp on. As startled violet eyes met distraught blue, the blonde launched himself across the room and tackled the Russian. Alfred clung to Ivan, hiding his face in his chest. Sobs raked Alfred's body as he cried out his trauma, fear, anger, frustration, and sadness.

"H-H-He f-finally did…hic…it…" Alfred sobbed pitifully into the Russian's chest. Ivan felt his heart freeze over, sharp, icy pangs making his chest ache in the most horrible way. He saw red in his vision, desperately trying not to dig his nails into Alfred's skin. In that moment, Ivan had never felt more helpless in the entire time he had been here. Even whenever he was the General's favorite "toy", it didn't compare to how he was feeling now. Because now, it was someone else other than himself. It was Alfred…sweet, kind, little Alfred who was the subject of Winter's perverse desires. Ivan buried his head into Alfred's crown of golden hair, a few tears slipping down his cheeks and onto the sunshine strands.

"…" He really didn't know what to say. His entire being was conflicted with emotions: anger, regret, frustration, grief, anxiety. The need to murder yet also the need to sit and hug Alfred and chase all his fears away. But he couldn't do anything, because they were trapped here. Forever forced to be the government's and General Winter's toys. Before, the talk of escape had seemed futile to Ivan, not worth the risk. But now? How much worse would it get for them? For Alfred? From the sounds of it, Winter was just beginning the real torture. It wouldn't be long before Alfred wouldn't be able to walk back to the barracks anymore. He'd be forced to sleep in that disgusting bed with that disgusting pig. Once again, Ivan was shaking with barely suppressed anger, the only sound other than the incomprehensible screaming in his head being Alfred's sad sobs.

"H-He t-told me to t-t-tell you something…" Alfred tried wiping away the various tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked up at Ivan's conflicted face, remembering Winter's words. "Кажется, моя маленькая снежинка, я был первым вырвать ваш маленький подсолнух..."

As soon as the words were out of Alfred's mouth, Ivan went livid. Murder poured out of his pores. The word burned in his mind. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to see the General's blood splattered across the room, across the camp. He clenched his gloved hands so hard he thought he'd crack the bones. If it wasn't for the leather gloves, there'd be half crescents on his palms. He wretched himself up from the bed, stomping furiously over to the door.

Alfred jumped up as well and stared, startled, shocked, and afraid as Ivan stormed towards the door. An aura that radiated loathing and murder, wrapped around his best friend and secret crush. But that isn't what frightened him, oh no, though he did sense that if Ivan left the room terrible things would happen. What truly and deeply frightened him at that moment was Ivan leaving him, being left alone. "I-Ivan?" He choked out, grabbing an end of Ivan's scarf weakly. He hated how weak and pathetic he sounded and felt. He hated being so clingy when Ivan had grinned and barred it for so long. Alfred always hugged him after a "meeting" with the General and fell asleep with him when they were younger. Hell, Alfred had been doing so well the last few months, grinning and not complaining about it too much. But right now, he needed comfort and the thought of being alone felt almost as bad as the end of the world. So when Ivan turned to face Alfred with eyes a dark violet from being clouded with rage, he pleaded with Ivan with his now watery blue eyes. 'Please...please don't leave me alone, I need you.'

It was hard not to trudge out that door and barrel his way into the General's quarters. It was hard, but not impossible. It was made possible by seeing the hurt and fear in those beautiful blue eyes that stared up at him, silently begging him to stay. Ivan sighed, feeling his emotions twisting inside of him like a tornado, stirring up his insides and weathering his resolve. However, the most prominent emotion was fear; fear of leaving Alfred alone, fear of what would happen to Alfred next, fear of this, fear of that.

Fear. They lived by that word. It was all they had ever known for these past couple years.

Unwinding Alfred's hand from his scarf, Ivan stepped forward and brought the blonde into a tight hug, resting his head in the crook of Alfred's neck. He felt small hands clasping onto his jacket tightly, the figure in his arms trembling with renewed tears. Running his fingers through Alfred's damp hair, he whispered quietly to him. "Shhhh…do not cry, Fredka. I am right here. I will not leave you." Carefully, he led the trembling blonde over to the bed and sat down with Alfred resting in his lap. The American had his head buried into Ivan's scarf, dampening the material with his tears, adding to the collection of sorrow that was already hosted there. "Shhh…" Ivan purred soothingly into Alfred's ear, easing the blonde's worries away. "I am right here."

Eventually the tears subsided into sniffles, and then Ivan felt the grip on his jacket soften a little. "Thank you...Vanya." Alfred breathed out as he drifted to sleep, relief at Ivan not leaving him allowing him to take the comfort of dreamless rest.

Ivan eased the exhausted blonde down onto the bed, careful not to wake him. Kicking off his boots and jacket, he brought the covers up and around him and Alfred, snuggling closer and wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. This was how they had been sleeping ever since they'd first met all those years ago. Alfred never used his own bed, always preferring to sleep with Ivan. At first it was to protect Ivan from all the "monsters" in the dark (the real monsters lurked outside in the guard towers). Eventually it grew into a comfortable routine and Alfred no longer spouted his brave excuse.

He nuzzled into the blonde's neck, breathing in the familiar scent of Alfred. He'd have to bathe him tomorrow, scrub him clean of all of Winter's filth. Ivan felt his blood boiling once again at the thought of the general. He focused on trying to quell the murderous rage that was trying to claw its way to the surface. He managed to subdue it for the time being; key word being 'subdue'. He knew that sooner or later he would snap and black out. When he would finally come to, what would he find? Bodies strewn all over the place? Blood everywhere? Would he recognize Alfred out of the crowd? Ivan shivered. He'd only snapped once before, and that was years ago whenever the guards were still able to hold him back fairly well. He remembered it being over another boy abusing Alfred and stealing his food. He remembered seeing the boy throw a punch at Alfred, watching as the kind blonde was smacked to the floor with blood drizzling down his nose. As if it weren't enough, the boy continued to assault Alfred by kicking him repeatedly in his ribs. All it took was looking at Alfred's sweet face scrunched up in pain, covered in tears and blood. Ivan snapped, and whenever he came to, multiple guards were holding him back and the boy was a crumpled heap of blood and broken bones on the ground. He never knew if that boy lived…

But now he was older and much, much stronger than before. He'd gladly give into his raging desires if it weren't for worrying about what would happen to Alfred. The blonde was traumatized after the first time, barely recognizing Ivan. It had taken at least a week for him to warm back up to the Russian. Ivan had never been more guilt ridden in his life. He was afraid that if he went off like that again that Alfred would be caught in the crossfire. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to ever hurt Alfred. The boy was that was so kind to him and treated him like a true friend…he treated Ivan like he was loved.

Exhaling sadly, the Russian closed his eyes and forced himself into a restless sleep, visions of red and sounds of screaming filling his head as he slept.

* * *

The next morning before classes and before anyone else got up, Ivan woke an exhausted Alfred and dragged him to the bathroom across the hall. Ivan had followed through with his decision to get Alfred clean from Winter's filth, and currently had Alfred in one of the few tubs in the bathroom and was lathering his hair. "I know it's hard to let go sometimes mommy, but I'm 17, a big boy now and can clean myself!" Alfred exclaimed sarcastically and teasingly. He did however make sure that his voice was low enough, so that the bugs in the room couldn't make out their conversation. Alfred was curious and kind of flustered at Ivan's need to wash him himself, he tried not to get his hopes up that Ivan felt the same for him as he did for Ivan. He hissed when some of the soapy water hit some of his cuts.

"I have to scrub these cuts, or else they could become infected." Ivan said sympathetically. He heard Alfred hiss as he rubbed the washcloth over the still tender wounds. "I just had a feeling that maybe you wanted some help, Alfred." He picked up a small bucket and scooped some water up in it before dumping it over Alfred's soapy hair. The blonde westerner let out a pleased sigh at the feeling of warm water rushing over his figure. Ivan felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Over the past night, he had forgotten about how adorable Alfred could be sometimes. It sometimes felt like Alfred was just a child in an almost-a-man's body. That, or he just hadn't lost his youthfulness yet. He went back to Alfred's hair, running his fingers through the damp golden locks and untangling them. It was subtle, but he noticed how the blonde arched into his touch.

Alfred leaned slightly into his touch, enjoying Ivan's hands running through his hair gently. Alfred hummed, "Hmmm, so what did ya want to talk about before everyone woke up?"

Ivan pursed his lips, thinking of how he was going to word his next couple sentences. He was never that good with words. "Do you remember talking about escaping?" He saw recognition on the blonde's face as Alfred nodded. The Russian reached down into the soapy water and pulled the plug on the tub, slowly letting the water empty out. It was hard not to just sit there and gawk at Alfred's body, but he managed to distract himself. Walking over to one of the cabinets, he pulled out a fresh towel. "Step out." He commanded the American. Alfred hoisted himself awkwardly out of the tub, turning at an angle as if trying to hide both sides of himself. Ivan quickly wrapped him up in the towel. "I was...thinking all night long about it."

"Uh huh..." Alfred trailed, blushing slightly and taking the towel wrapping it around his waist. He faced Ivan's eyes apprehensively, but lighted up a bit in hope.

"I have...been thinking about it." Ivan turned his eyes downcast as Alfred began to dress himself, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. Alfred had already suggested escape once before, but at that time, it was whenever Ivan was the General's favorite. He could handle the torture, so long as Alfred was safe. But now that the situation was reversed...the thought of escape seemed more and more appealing. Giving up, Ivan sighed. "I don't want us to be here. I don't want you to be here."

Now fully dressed, Alfred spun around and grinned at Ivan. "You mean you wanna..?" Oh, Alfred hoped that what he was thinking was true. He'd wanted to escape from this place for years, wanting to taste freedom again. He wanted to show Ivan America, especially the sunflower fields of South Dakota and Kansas. Let him feel the warmth of summer that Russia only briefly experienced. He was positively glowing at the thought, looking at Ivan with so much hope.

Nodding, Ivan couldn't help but reciprocate Alfred's smile. It was always so infectious. "Do you know Ludwig? He is the guard that was transferred here from Western Europe a couple of years ago." He wasn't sure how Alfred could miss him. Ludwig easily stood out, with his slicked back blonde hair, stony expression, and chilly blue eyes. They were the exact opposite of Alfred's warm, sky blue ones.

Alfred blinked, of course he knew Ludwig. Though he was strict, he wasn't cruel and sadistic like most of the guards and trainers. Alfred remembered when he first officially met him.

It was about a year ago. He and this Italian named Feliciano were chosen to clean the mess hall. Alfred and Feli, as Feliciano is commonly called, were trying to make as much fun of the chore as they could. They'd somehow convinced Francis the head chef to let them use his kitchen to cook. Feliciano, not used to the Russian language, got his labels confused and ended up causing a sauce explosion. The guards who found the mess were not happy and someone had to take the heat. While usually Ludwig, who had befriended the younger Italian, would usually save Feliciano, he didn't arrive at the scene on time. Alfred, who saw how terrified his new friend was, instead took the blame for the mess. Apparently when Ludwig did arrive at the cafeteria, a crying Feliciano told him what happened. A week after that incident and Alfred was still healing from the beating he received. He was walking around the halls when Ludwig appeared and thanked him for helping Feliciano, promising to help Alfred whenever he could if he got in trouble.

Alfred blinked out of his flash back, and nodded at Ivan. "Yeah, he helps sometimes if I get in trouble with the other guards. Of course there is only so much he can do." He answered Ivan, looking up at him with curious eyes. "Why?" He inquired.

"Think about it," Ivan spoke thoughtfully, leading Alfred back to the bedroom as soon as he was dressed. "Ludwig is a guard. He knows all the daily routines and routes of the compound." Ivan kept his voice hushed, not wanting the hidden microphones to pick up their conversation. "If anyone would know a safe way out of here, he would. You also said that he would...help you if you ever needed it, correct?" Ivan doubted that Ludwig would risk his spine for something that great of a risk, but it was worth trying. It wasn't as if he would rat on Alfred...would he? No, not with that whiny Italian around. Feliciano wouldn't let him...

Alfred's eyes lit up, "Yeah! We can trust Ludwig, I know for a fact that he would help us. Especially if we convince him and Feli to run too! Ludwig hates how kids are treated here, especially since him and Feli are an item-" Alfred quickly covered his mouth, looking to make sure no one else heard him. When he saw he was clear, he groaned in frustration with himself, "Damn it, I promised Feli I wouldn't tell anybody! Not even you. D-Don't get me wrong Ivan, I trust you, but a promise is a promise..." He trailed off weakly smiling sheepishly at Ivan, hoping he wouldn't take offense and be mad at Alfred for keeping that secret.

"It is alright..." Ivan spoke quietly, but shot Alfred a soft smile to reassure him. "However…would it be a good idea to try and leave with a large group? We could get spotted easily." It's not like Ivan wished this type of treatment on anyone else (because everyone knew that if he and Alfred did manage to get away, the General would just find another favorite. Probably some poor, unsuspecting boy…). But at the moment, the only person he cared for other than himself was Alfred. He didn't have many acquaintances in this camp. After all, what was the use of trying to make friends whenever they would most likely backstab you or end up dead from beatings and exhaustion?

Nyet, Ivan grimaced in thought. That wasn't entirely true. Alfred was the one exception thus far. He doubted, however, how many more exceptions there could actually be.

"I will talk to Ludwig today during training. He should be there." Ludwig was one of the trainers. Albeit being strict and hard, he often extended as much mercy as he could get away with to the trainees. That didn't mean he was easy, per se… "You should talk to Feliciano in the mess hall today. I may not be able to convince Ludwig entirely on my own."

Alfred's brows came together and his lips pursed in thought. "Yes...generally speaking, the less the better. But unfortunately, we need ALL the help we can get. Also, Feli might not seem like much, but he's an amazing escape artist. Ludwig is smart and would be great as back up. I-I know you don't trust many people here Ivan, for good reasons too. I know people who we can trust though. There not many, but with their skills and resolves I know they can help." Alfred took Ivan's hand in both of his and gave him a determined look. "It'll take time to plan this Ivan, but I need you trust me on the people I choose. If you can do that Ivan, we can do this." Alfred knew he was taking a risk, and increasing their chances of getting caught. But he trusted these people. He knew they'd take care of each other and themselves. He also knew he was asking Ivan a lot. The man only truly trusted Alfred. The only other person he somewhat trusted was a Chinese guy by the name of Yao. That was because Yao was cheerful like Alfred. He was just as dedicated to protecting his little (adopted) brother Kiku, another of Alfred's friends, as Ivan was dedicated to protecting Alfred as much as he could. This was a big leap of faith, but Alfred felt it in his bones that together they could finally be free.

"That is already six people..." Ivan said warily. However, Alfred did make sense whenever it came to Ludwig and Feliciano's personal skills. He'd seen how the burly German could handle himself. Whereas the trainees were all tuckered out from running a couple miles, Ludwig could keep trudging on as if it were nothing. And the man had some massive arms on him...not like Ivan didn't. But it would be a lot better to have a second fighter on hand. As for Feliciano, Ivan knew all about his nimbleness. It seemed like what the cowardly Italian lacked in strength and courage, he made up for in speed, agility, and cunning.

Then there was the issue of Yao and Kiku. Ivan knew Yao by passing. They'd exchange words every so often and make the smallest of talk, but nothing more than that. The only thing Ivan knew about Kiku was that he was quiet and respectful. That, and he seemed adept at handling a blade, though there wasn't exactly an abundance of swords in the camp. He could use a knife, but Ivan didn't know if his skills would carry over to that weapon. Sighing and giving in, Ivan gave Alfred's hands a small squeeze back. "Fine. I suppose it is fine." Ivan watched Alfred as he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off short whenever the door to their barracks busted open. And angry Englishman came barging in.

"AW, SO THAT'S HOW IT IS, HUH?" Arthur growled angrily. "You all are just going to march off into the sunset and leave me here!" Ivan glanced back and forth between the Englishman and Alfred, watching how Alfred stuttered over his words.

"A-Arthur? Keep it down, we'll be caught! And who said we were leaving you? I was planning on taking you and Francis too!" Before Ivan could turn on him, he gave a look that said. 'Shut-up-let-me-handle-this-or-lord-so-help-me-!'

It was true. Arthur was being a bit loud...Ivan hoped that maybe his voice hadn't been picked up. Though, that was a big maybe. Arthur crossed his arms and scoffed. "Well, the way you were speaking about it sounded as though I wasn't going to be included in this little escape. As for that bloody frog, you can leave him. We don't need a bloody pervert trying to molest everyone anyway." Ivan partially agreed with Arthur. Francis was known for his very...risqué attitude. If risqué could describe all the awkward, perverse advances he often made on the Englishman (and sometimes others of the camp). Another thought crossed Ivan's mind and he clenched his hands, hissing under his breath. If he so much as tried to lay his filthy French hands on Alfred...

"I have to agree." Ivan spoke stiffly, and saw that Alfred immediately picked up the tone of his voice.

Alfred decided then and there to NEVER bring up the fact Francis did grope him one or two times when he'd first met him...a punch from Alfred soon changed that though. Sometimes his almost inhuman strength was a blessing. Alfred tilted his head at Arthur's reply and grinned. "You don't mean that Artie! Remember when I caught you two making out in the closet and you swore me to secrecy?" He had to distract Arthur long enough for Francis to swoop in and sweep Arthur away. Speaking of which, here he came now from the same door as Arthur. "That hurts mon lapin, especially after the passionate night we just shared together! But no worries my pet, I know you did not mean it!" The French man winked at Arthur, who blushed and was about to yell at him. "YO-", but was interrupted by Francis addressing Ivan and Alfred. "And mon cher Ivan, I assure you I never laid a hand on your precious Alfred. Well ta-ta Alfred! We will talk about the plans later then, oui?" Francis asked as he dragged Arthur away. Alfred nodded in affirmative, even though he knew Francis couldn't see him. He knew Francis understood. Something that did perk Alfred's curiosity was Ivan's reaction to the possibility of Francis getting fresh with him…and Francis saying he was 'Ivan's precious Alfred'. With questioning eyes, he continued down the hall to their room with Ivan in silence, when they were seated on Ivan's bed, he did voice his curiosity. "What did Francis mean Ivan? And why would Francis hitting on me bother you? He's easy enough to handle."

Sometimes Ivan really did think of his anti-social tendencies as a cursing. He struggled for the correct words. "I, ahh...he was merely referring to the fact that we care about each other. After all, aren't we always looking out for each other, Alfred?" Not wanting to ramble, but unable to stop himself, Ivan continued. "He is French, da? You know how passionate he can get about the smallest things...always tossing around those 'romantic' words of his..." Ivan wished he knew some of those words. To him, Russian wasn't exactly a beautiful sounding language. But then again, that was just him.

Standing up quickly, Ivan spoke in a hurried tone. "I have to get to the training grounds, Alfred. Remember to talk to Feliciano. До свидания." With that, he left the barracks and began traversing across the snowy ground.

Alfred blinked and watched Ivan stride away. "What got him so tongue tied?" He then shrugged it off and left for classes, training, and then...well, Alfred hoped it wouldn't be a repeat of last night.

* * *

_Кажется, моя маленькая снежинка, я был первым вырвать ваш маленький подсолнух_: It seems, my little snowflake, I was the first to pluck your little sunflower

провести еще!: Hold still!

Время для вас, чтобы узнать свое место неряшливый мальчишка: Time for you to learn your place sluttish brat.

До свидания: Goodbye

**Remember to review!**


	3. Persuasion is a Powerful Tool

Hello~! I am glad that everyone is enjoying this fanfic so far! Usagi323 and I really enjoy writing it. :D

In this chapter, we have some hardcore preparation going on! You can expect to hear from all members of the group, plus some elaboration on Alfred and Ivan's feelings. Enjoy!

* * *

Ludwig was having the same morning he had for 2 years now; wake up, train by himself, train the older trainees and try to ignore the horrible atrocities that went on around him. This day was a bit unusual though. Today after morning training, Ivan, whom seldom ever spoke to Ludwig or anyone, came up to him. "Ja, Ivan?" The blonde German asked with curiosity, professionalism, and suspicion.

"Ludwig." Ivan nodded in recognition. Ivan really didn't know where to start. _Oh, me and my friends, plus your little boyfriend whom I shouldn't even know about plan on making a daring escape from this compound. Mind pointing the way out for us?_ The platinum haired blonde mentally grimaced. He decided that maybe a little small talk was needed first. "How...is the training going?" It sounded painfully awkward, especially coming from him of all people, but it was a start. A horrible start by the suspicious look on Ludwig's face.

Ludwig frowned and furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, "Ivan, we may not talk much but you know me well enough to know I prefer people being straight forward, ja?" Ludwig had a sinking suspicion that this had something to do with his ditsy boyfriend, and that idiotic Alfred. For Ludwig and anyone who knew Ivan, he could safely say that anything Ivan does out of the norm has something to do with the American. And since he had a bad feeling about this, he knew Feliciano was a part of it somehow, someway.

_Well, that didn't last as long as I thought it would..._, Ivan thought to himself. Glancing around himself to make sure that no one was in range of listening, Ivan began in a hushed voice. "Da. I will get right to the point then. However, Ludwig, you must promise me that you will not, whatsoever, repeat this to another soul." He saw the German give a stiff, yet skeptical nod. "A small group of people are planning to make an escape. Alfred and myself are included in that group. So is Feliciano." He saw the German suck in a surprised breath and continued before Ludwig could interrupt him. "According to Feliciano, you know most of the routes and daily routines of the camp. With your information and scouting and our extra planning, we could easily make an escape from this place."

No, Ludwig couldn't- _they _couldn't do this! Not after what happened 3 years ago, not after what happened to his big bruder Gilbert. Ludwig still remembers the execution for Gilbert having tried to help two trainees escape in a camp in Germany. They got caught and as it was later found out, and his Austrian and Hungarian lovers were executed. Ludwig didn't want that to happen to him, and most importantly, he didn't want it to happen to Feliciano. "No...i-it's impossible. Why should I help?" He asked gritting his teeth and clenching his fist.

It was evident that Ivan had unintentionally hit a sensitive nerve. However, he wasn't about to back down. "Do you honestly _want_ to continue life in a place like this?" Ivan asked, his voice icy. "What about Feliciano? Do you want him to stay here? To be forced to slowly become everything he hates, the same thing that happened to you?"

"F-Feliciano will be just fine." Ludwig tried to convince Ivan, and maybe even himself. "And why the sudden change of heart Ivan? You've never shown desire to desert this place until now." He fired back, trying futilely to put the interrogation light on Ivan.

Ivan felt his blood turn ice cold. Immediately, his defensive side came out, his voice low and threatening. "My business does not concern _others_." Taking in the apprehensive look on Ludwig's face, Ivan willed his temper to dissipate. Reining his annoyance in, he sighed, amethyst eyes softening. "I...have my reasons. But I can assure you that they are all very good reasons." Alfred was all the reason he needed.

Ludwig grimaced, but nodded and didn't press for answers. He was a smart and perceptive man and he knew when he was pushing someone. After a few moments of awkward silence, the German finally sighed and cursed under his breath, "I'll think about it. And I won't tell anyone about this...plan." He thought about what Ivan said about Feliciano. He knew the kind and easily frightened Italian couldn't survive here. He didn't want to see his airy, smiling face slowly grumble. Ludwig, though, isn't a spontaneous man. He would have to give careful thought to joining this rag-tag team before giving a final answer.

The platinum haired Russian nodded, knowing that this was as far as he was going to get with Ludwig on the matter. He might as well get started with his training, seeing as there was nothing else he could really do at the moment. Alfred should have already had plenty of enough time to question Feliciano about the matter. He hoped that maybe the ditzy Italian could woo Ludwig into joining their little escapade.

Ivan made his way to the mess hall, taking advantage of his small break. At least they were given breaks in between training sessions, even if the breaks themselves were miniscule. Pushing open the doors, he relaxed a little as heat hit him. The barracks could get cold at night, but the mess hall always had heating. It was a pleasant change whenever you'd just spent a couple hours training in the snow. He spotted the blonde leaning up against the salad bar, chatting with Feliciano and Francis. Arthur was ignoring their conversion, an annoyed look on his face. It was as if just being around Francis got under his skin. If what he had heard about them was correct, then why was the Brit so adamant about disliking the Frenchman? If you liked a person, shouldn't being around them bring you joy? Being around Alfred always made Ivan happy, no matter what. It didn't matter how long the days got or how hard the training was. As soon as he spotted the optimistic blonde smiling at him, he couldn't help but feel a little twinge of joy. Maybe it was because it was him who was making Alfred smile like that? "_Fredka_." Ivan called out slightly, gaining the blonde's attention.

Feliciano smiled weakly, but gulped. Francis sent Ivan a flirtatious wink. Arthur scowled and glared at Ivan like a father eyeing his daughter's boyfriend. Alfred, though, turned and gave a wave, beckoning Ivan over with an enthusiastic grin. "Hey Ivan! It's so rare when we can have a break together now-a-days!" It was easy enough for Alfred to convince Feliciano to join them, once bypassing the Italian's fear of what would happen if they got caught. Francis and Arthur were in on it too, Alfred not even having to ask. Now all that was left was to talk to Kiku and Yao and make sure Feli was able to convince Ludwig to join.

"Da, I know." Ivan smiled warmly, leaning against the counter beside him. "Have you…?" He didn't finish the question, not wanting to spoil it for the others if they hadn't heard about it yet. Though, considering how upset Arthur was about the issue this morning, he had already probably explained their plan to Francis. Now for Feliciano… He was relieved whenever he saw Alfred nod, a grin on his face.

"Ve~! I know all about it!" Feliciano perked up, but immediately quieted his voice at Ivan's alarmed and slightly frightening expression. "I-I mean…Alfred a-already told me all about i-it…_please don't hit me_!" the cowardly Italian exclaimed, cowering behind Alfred. Ivan felt a pang of guilt course through him. He definitely needed to get more control over how intimidating he could be sometimes.

Alfred laughed at Feliciano's reaction. "Don't worry Feli, he won't hit ya. He's not like that! ...Well he slaps me upside the head from time to time calling me an idiot, but everyone does that! Hahaha!" Not to mention Arthur threw in his two cents one time and said Alfred needed read The Atmosphere. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to find that book at the camps library. Feliciano said Ludwig told him that all the time too. They made a pact that once they escaped, they would hunt down that book if it killed them. Speaking of Ludwig, Alfred wondered how that went. "Hey Ivan, how did it go with ol' Luddy?

Ivan frowned a little, eyes narrowing. "He said he would _think about it_." Glancing over at Feliciano, he added for extra effect. "I honestly thought he cared more about the wellbeing of his friends." Ivan knew it was a cruel move to pull, but it would spur Feli to talk to Ludwig about it. He watched as tears brimmed at Feliciano's eyes. The Italian had fragile feelings, and Ivan knew that he'd just hit below the belt.

"L-Luddy cares about me….right?" Feliciano sniffed, sending a pleading look to Ivan.

Ivan crossed his arms, sending the Italian a monotonous look. "He did not seem to want to take part in our escape."

The Italian stared down at the ground, lips trembling and a few tears starting to dribble down his cheeks. "That can't be right…I…I have to go talk to him…I…excuse me, please." Ivan watched, along with Alfred, Francis, and Arthur, as the Italian trudged slowly out of the mess hall and towards the training grounds.

Alfred frowned up at Ivan, "Dude that was _mean _." Not that he didn't understand _why _he did that. It was actually pretty smart on Ivan's part, but it was still cruel.

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not surprised the brute blatantly ignored another's feeling for his own gain." Alfred then turned his frown on Arthur, feeling insulted for Ivan even if Ivan didn't care.

"Hey, just wait one minute there! Yeah, sure I disagree with Ivan's method of dealing with Feli too, but he was doing it to help us! Ivan would never be needlessly cruel, and don't act like you don't stomp on other's feelings for your own gain either!" He huffed defending his best friend and love interest. _Only I'm allowed to scold Ivan_, he thought, pouting in his head.

The Englishman was taken aback by Alfred's word. He mouthed wordlessly for a couple of seconds, but finally set his lips in a tight line. Ivan could feel the anger rolling off of the Brit. But it was nothing compared to what he himself was feeling at the moment. Alfred had just _taken up for him_. Against his own friends, as well. Ivan's heart swelled with a strange, giddy feeling. It wasn't painful in any way, but rather…joyful. He watched as the Brit began stomping away, hands clenched at his sides. The French chef behind the counter sighed, getting off of the counter.

"I will go check on him, non?" He watched Alfred nod, and began his trek after his distraught lover.

Ivan waited until they disappeared before speaking to Alfred. "You did not have to do that…" If anything, Ivan felt terrible for driving Alfred's friends away. He often had a knack for doing that. He didn't even mean to do it, but it always somehow managed to happen. He frowned a little, hiding his face by nuzzling down into his scarf. "I always scare your friends off."

Alfred blinked up at Ivan and smiled reassuringly. "Don't be sorry for that, big guy, Artie's always like that! He'll be back nagging me about how I need to chew with my mouth closed by dinner. He's sort of developed a big brother attitude toward me. I think he feels like a dad who just witnessed his kid bringing home a bad boy and insisting to date him." He mentally slapped himself for that comparison. Hopefully Ivan didn't read too much into it. Slightly flushing, he tried to put on a stern face. "But I would advise you to apologize Feli, or else!" He gave that weak threat and mentally slapped himself for how schoolyard that sounded. He might as well have tagged on 'or I won't speak to you for the rest of the week or be your friend!'

...Alfred did not just compare him to a 'big bad boyfriend'. Right? Ivan felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed by the obvious blush on his face. "I will after he has spoken to Ludwig." Well, that was going to be painfully awkward. Ivan was never good with apologies. Usually whenever he did something "bad", he had in his mind that he did it for a good reason. Whoever was on the receiving end didn't deserve an apology. Except Alfred, since he was the obvious exception to everything. It was strange how Ivan could let the blonde get away with doing and saying some of the stuff he did. At least, strange to the people on the outside, who usually saw Ivan as a lunatic ready to snap at any moment. "I have to get back to the training grounds. I will speak to you later about this, da?"

Alfred's face fell, "Aw, nice seeing you dude! See you later tonight." _'If Winter doesn't keep me too long.'_ He added mentally and shuddered in dread. Well Alfred would tough it out, and try not to break down this time. Ivan looked stressed out as it was...

* * *

Meanwhile an irate German was silently cursing a certain Russian to the bottom depths of hell, and yes, he did mean this camp's basement...it even creeped Ludwig out. Now he was forced to deal with a teary eyed Italian. "Feliciano, please calm down." Ludwig sighed, trying to calm the Italian enough to explain to him that yes he cares for the younger man.

"B-But….hic…Ivan...hic…said that you might n-not…hic…care about m-me…" Feliciano had a hold of Ludwig's jacket, clenching the front of it tightly. He had his head buried in the larger man's chest. "D-Don't you want to l-leave with us?" Feliciano looked up at Ludwig with his watery amber eyes, his lips trembling and another sob threatening to rip from him.

Ludwig sighed once more, but his hard icy blue eyes softened. "Feliciano, believe me when I say I do care about you. It's just...you know what happened to my brother, ja? If we were to fail this, I wouldn't be able to bear watching you be executed before my very eyes..." He ran his fingers through the Italian's dark auburn locks, other arm wrapping around his slim waist. It was hard for him to talk about his feelings like this, being the emotionally constipated person he was. But for Feli, he'd even talk about them regardless of how awkward he sounded and felt.

"V-Ve, Ludwig. But I d-don't want us to s-stay here for the rest of our l-lives." Forcing his tears down and wiping the remaining ones away, Feliciano looked up at the tall blonde. "I want us to be able to escape together. I want you to meet my big brother Lovi. I want to actually be able to be with you properly." He wrapped his arms around Ludwig, hugging him tightly. "I can't stand living like this...and I can see it in everyone's face too. Especially Alfred and Ivan. They want this more than anything." Feliciano was all too aware about Alfred being the General's favorite. It'd been his job to inform Alfred on a few rare occasions to report to the General's quarters. Once he had stuck around to see what was amiss. He inevitably regretted that decision, Alfred's pained screams and grunts still haunting his dreams.

"Of course I don't want us here forever. I'm just...hesitant. You know I'm not one for spontaneity." Ludwig massaged his forehead as he admitted to this. "I just need to think it over, and go over all the pros and cons Feli. I'll give them my answer in the morning. And I agree with you on Alfred and Ivan. They are probably the originators, and the ones most committed to this to this. Alfred always struck me as a free spirit." Germany smiled fondly at the thought of his friend. He was brash, annoying and idiotic at times, but he was a good person who worked hard. Ludwig then frowned, "But Ivan has never had any desire to escape. I'm assuming it has to do with Alfred, ja? Do you know Feli?"

Feliciano knew he had no business telling Ludwig about Alfred's affairs. It wasn't as if Alfred had told him anything himself, but sometimes the blonde wore his emotions on his sleeve. It was easy for Feli to tell that he harbored some sort of romantic feelings for his Russian friend. "I guess that's the main reason..." the Italian mumbled, stepping away from Ludwig to give the other some space. "I mean, they really do care about each other." He added quietly. "Might even love each other. I can understand that. Wanting to protect someone that you love." He sent Ludwig a small smile, amber eyes warm and soft.

The German felt a small smile tug at his lips at Feliciano's words and the look he was giving him. "Ja, I can understand that too." He mumbled as he gently kissed the top of the Italian's head. "But training will be starting soon. Would you like me to walk you half way there?" Ludwig asked.

"Ve~, let's go Luddy!" The Italian cheered back, his good mood once again restored. He hugged the German's arm as they walked towards the training grounds. As they neared the snow covered ground, Feliciano spotted Ivan near some of the sparring equipment, landing powerful blows on dummies and sand-filled bags. The Italian cowered more into the German as they got closer to him, his natural defensive instincts kicking in. Ivan was so…intimidating whenever he was in the middle of training. There was a quiet ferocity to the Russian that literally radiated death and pain.

Ivan noticed the two of them approaching and halted his routine, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Privyet Ludwig, Feliciano." He noticed how the Italian seemed to tremble against the German, the day's earlier events resurfacing. He would have to catch the brunette later after training and apologize for his earlier behavior. "Have you seen Yao or Kiku around? I need to speak with them about this situation..."

Ludwig could understand Feli's fear. Ivan was a big and strong man. He was ruthless towards "enemies" during training and one man had to be sent to the hospital one time. Though, to Ivan's credit, that guy did take the training a bit too far first. Just watching Ivan train was enough to send icy chills down his spine and raise the hairs on the back of his neck in apprehension. It was certainly a strange contrast to see this man interact with Alfred. Even though Ludwig hasn't seen them together much, even he can tell the difference. Everything he did would be a bit gentler and over all warmer, not to say there wasn't any hostility around Ivan when Alfred was around. If anything Ivan had more hostility towards people who weren't Alfred's friends. If he saw anyone eyeing Alfred up, even girls, he'd give them a dark and icy glare. Then he'd touch Alfred, rather it be brushing hair out of his face, patting him on the back, or otherwise. Though Ivan himself might not know what he's trying to say, the message to the other was clear, _'mine' _.

In all honesty, it was painstakingly obvious even for the emotionally challenged German. The fact that they didn't realize it was simply moronic. Ludwig shook his head in a negative to Ivan's question. "Nein, I haven't seen either of them. I was occupied with calming down Feliciano." He sent Ivan a glare showing how much he didn't appreciate that.

Ignoring the obvious bothered look the German was sending him, Ivan simply went back to his training. Maybe Alfred would remember to catch the duo and talk to him. He knew that the blonde's 'schedule' was slightly less frustrating than his own. That's what happened whenever you were the General's "favorite". Ivan shuddered, forcing the thought back into the abyss of his mind. He didn't need any distractions at the moment.

* * *

Yao gazed down at his little "adoptive brother, watching as Kiku aimlessly prodded his food around. Sighing, he took a bite of his own meal before speaking. "Kiku, you should really finish your meal. You know what I have told you about wasting food in this place, aru." His "little brother" could be so distant sometimes. He never knew why. Sometimes it was hard to discern if something was wrong with Kiku or if he was just being his usual self. The line was so thin and the Japanese boy didn't do much to betray his emotions. He opened his mouth to speak once more, but shut it immediately as he saw a familiar blonde approaching them.

When Alfred went to the mess hall for lunch, he made a bee line for Kiku when he found him sitting with his brother Yao. "Hey Kiku!" He waved and called out once he was with in hearing distance. He then sat next to the quiet Japanese teen and smiled his usual bright grin. "Hey, Yao!" He also greeted the Chinese man. Kiku's lips quirked up a bit at the corners, the only indication he was happy to see his friend as he turned polite gaze on the America. "Hello, Alfred-san." At that the American pouted, "Dude how many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Alfred or Al!" Kiku's brown eyes shined in slight amusement as he apologized, "My apologies Alfred, but it's a habit, I'm afraid." The American just waved it off. "No, biggy."

"Nǐ hǎo, Alfred. What brings you over here, aru?" the Chinese man asked in a monotonous voice, picking at his food once again. Although he didn't show it, Alfred was someone that Yao could relate to in some instances. Both of them could be over exuberant whenever they wanted to and both had a knack for protecting the ones they were close to. Besides, he appreciated the attention that Alfred paid to Kiku. He helped to bring the Japanese boy out of his little shell.

Alfred blinked at Yao. Damn was he fast. Alfred happened to like Yao well enough, him being an older brother too (Even if by only 5 minutes). He helped his brother out by nominating him to be the one adopted by their relatives back in America. Alfred smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Kiku raised a brow and asked. "Hai, what do you need Alfred?"

Taking a deep breath, he lowered his voice so only they could hear he asked. "Well, me, Ivan, Artie, Francis, Feli, and possibly Ludwig are planning on escaping..."

The fork that was clutched expertly between Yao's fingers dropped flatly onto his plate, his lips parted in surprise. "You plan on what?" He asked skeptically, running over Alfred's words again. What really surprised him that so many people were taking part in the escape, a couple of them being unlikely candidates. Putting two and two together, Yao finally decided what Alfred was here for. "And I suppose you plan on including Kiku and I in this little escape, aru?" Setting his now mostly empty plate aside, Yao folded his arms across his chest. "Give me one good reason why I should subject Kiku and myself to something so risky."

Alfred gave Yao a serious look. Unlike Feli, the best way to convince Yao would be to show how serious he is. "Simple. Tell me Yao. Is Kiku or yourself exactly safe here? We all know what goes on here Yao. Who's to say it won't happen to you or Kiku? If we escape, we have a chance at freedom and a life without constantly fearing what's around the next corner. We have a chance at happiness. Tell me Yao, is that not worth the risk?" The underlining question directed to Yao was obviously, Is Kiku not worth it? Alfred continued, "I know it's a huge risk, but with Kiku's, Arthur's, Feli's, Ludwig's, Francis', Ivan's, and your help, I believe we can pull this off." He gave Kiku and Yao a reassuring smile.

There was silence for a few seconds, then Kiku looked up at Yao with determined eyes as he quietly stated. "Yao, it is honorable to fight for the ones you love is it not? You have looked out for me here as much as you could, but you cannot protect me forever. Nor do I wish to be protected forever. I believe Alfred-san is right in that we cannot continue to live this way..." He trialed of, letting Yao weigh both his and Alfred's words.

As much as Yao would like to say no, it was awfully hard whenever he had not only Alfred and his friends, but also Kiku ganged up on him. He pursed his lips, his brows furrowing in frustration, before his expression fell flat. He sighed wearily, giving in. "Fine. But this better be worth all the trouble, Alfred. If we mess up, you can rest assured that there won't be a second chance." Of course not. They'd all be sent to the executioner's block. "You have what you wanted, now shoo, aru. I need some time to think things over."

Though Yao didn't sound too enthusiastic about this, it was still a yes. And now they had Kiku's awesome hacking skills and Yao's fighting ability on their side. Alfred launched himself over the table glomping Yao. "OH THANK, THANK YOU!" No one in the mess hall even bothered to pay attention to the blonde, they were all used to this kind of behavior from him.

Yao sputtered a bit before regaining his senses. He tried pushing the over exuberant blonde off of him. "Does personal space mean anything to you, aru?" He dislodged himself from the blonde, face colored a bright red. "Just…just go do whatever it is that you do at this time of the day."

Alfred's eyes brightened, "Oh, in that case!" And with that he ran to the food line and came back to where Yao and Kiku were. Now Yao was watching probably the most grotesque thing he's ever witnessed, and that's saying something considering where they were. He was watching Alfred eat. "And then he, fid ah fryin kick an teh over guys mffh magga grt! Hked! Whe jusad meffed?" Alfred was apparently trying to tell Kiku about a video game trailer he saw on Youtube, but with the food in his mouth it made it impossible to understand him. Trainees were allowed to use the internet, but certain websites and material were blocked. They also monitored every site you went on. Kiku, whom seemed to be used to this just, periodically dodged food that came flying out of Alfred's mouth and occasionally commented on his nonsensical ramblings.

Luckily for Yao who was about to lose his lunch, Alfred became distracted by some trainer bullying another out of his food. That was until Alfred shot up and swallowed his food, then smirked and said. "And this is another thing I usually do..."

"Alfred I don't think it would be wise to-" Kiku started to say, seeming to know his blonde friend's thought process. He was cut off though by Alfred going over there anyway.

"Now give me your food, wuss." The bully, a boy who only looked a year at most younger then Alfred, demanded from a girl who only looked 12, whom had been punched to the ground. The boy felt a larger hand grip his shoulder hard, spin him around and another hand forming a fist punching him into the wall next to him.

"Why not pick on someone your own size?" Alfred smirked as the boy came up and charged at him. The fight was on.

A few minutes later Alfred wiped sweat from his brow, having won the fight while the other boy was nearly knocked unconscious. It was obvious Alfred dominated the fight with his agility and super strength. Alfred himself only had a few bruises, and currently had a guard holding his hands behind his back. Another was assessing the other boy's damage and talking through a walkie-talkie, reporting the incident. He eventually clipped it to his belt and turned to Alfred with a straight and apathetic face. "The General wants to deal with you personally Alfred. Take him to the General's office and bring in a nurse for the other boy!" The guard barked at the guard holding him. Alfred was then roughly pushed toward the mess hall exit. Before he got to the door, he yelled at Yao.

"Hey, Yao! When you see Ivan tell him what happened and not to wait up for me tonight! He needs the rest he can get!" With that, the guard pushed Alfred through the open door to lead him to Winter's office.

* * *

_Nǐ hǎo:_ Hello

Asdlkjgflksjfk, Google Translate...I just want to smack you for being so improper!


	4. Incentive

Hello there again, lovelies! Glad to see that you're enjoying the story. We're getting closer to the escape scene, and things are only going to heat up from here.

Again, thanks to Usagi323 for being a wonderful RP partner and co-writing this story with me. She plays a wonderful Alfred. :D

* * *

It was now later in the evening, the sky painted a lazy orange rather than a dull gray. Ivan's stomach rumbled, having regretted skipping breakfast this morning. He made his way to the mess hall, spotting Kiku and Yao sitting at one of the tables. They were eating their dinner as well, talking in hushed voice. Ivan went through the line, picking up whatever he deemed edible, before slowly approaching the Asian duo. He sat down, trying to put on a polite and non-intimidating smile. "Privet Yao, Kiku." This would be a good time to ask whether or not Alfred had already spoken to them. "Have you seen Alfred today?"

Yao nearly choked on his food, some god apparently not wanting him to keep down anything today. While Yao struggled to breath, Kiku took it upon himself answer Ivan's question. "Hai, Alfred explained _that _to us and we are in. He also wanted us to tell you that earlier at lunch, he got in a fight trying to stop a boy from stealing a younger girl's food. He also said that he will be late tonight and not wait up for him, you need all the rest you can get." Kiku explained the story cautiously, waiting for Ivan's reaction.

Ivan snapped his teeth together in frustration. So Alfred had gotten into a fight? Fighting between trainees was prohibited (not that the guards and trainers didn't take pleasure in watching it, though). Alfred knew that, so why, _why _did he go and do something like that? The platinum haired nation felt sick as he realized where Alfred mostly likely was at the moment. He felt the uncomfortable burning in his chest, his fingers itching and twitching, begging to have something to wrap around and squeeze. He quickly finished the rest of his food in a cold, stony silence, his being lapsing into his usual robotic routine. It was how he kept himself under check, kept himself from doing anything he may regret.

Quietly, he excused himself from the Asian duo, taking his tray and stacking it along with the others. He felt numb with anger as he trudged his way back to the barracks, his hands fisted tightly at his sides. The sun was almost now fully set, the sky painted a deep violet color, tinged with the slightest hint of red. It was as if the heavens themselves knew how Ivan was feeling at the moment.

He slipped inside the barracks, quickly making his way to the washroom and starting a bath. He may have been angry beyond belief at the moment, but he refused to sleep covered in sweet and grime from training. As the tub filled, the Russian man brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. His nails dug painfully into his alabaster skin. _How stupid could Alfred be? _He knew that the blonde have a heroic side to him, but sometimes there was a line to things. Sometimes Alfred's selflessness really was more of a curse and not a blessing. The ditzy blonde should have known where his actions would land him later….and yet he still did it. Ivan huffed, forcing himself to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. He focused now on getting himself clean, scrubbing away at his skin and fair hair. He could assess the damage done to Alfred later, maybe, if the damage wasn't too great; even chastise the blonde for being so reckless and stupid.

He stepped out of the tub, drying himself off and slipping on some sleeping clothes. Throwing himself down exhaustedly on the small bed, Ivan laid and waited for the moment whenever Alfred would come through the door, hoping silently that it wouldn't be a repeat of last night.

* * *

Alfred walked back to the barracks later that evening. Judging by the sky outside as he peered through the few windows this building had, it appeared to be about 8 o'clock. Luckily for Alfred, Winter seemed to be in a good mood from last night and only got a standard beating. Though he did twist Alfred's ankle oddly, but only to inflict pain and not actually sprain or break it. That was the only limit the government gave the trainers as far as punishment went, for it would be considered unproductive if the trainees were put out of commission for a while. Alfred sighed at how much of a reprimanding he was going to get from Ivan when he got back to their room.

When he reached the room and opened the door, he was about to say how 'The other guy had it coming' when he noticed Ivan appeared to be in a slight doze on the bed. Alfred felt himself smile gently as he quietly closed the door. That soft smile however turned into a bothered frown when he saw the stressed out features of the Russian even when asleep. With a heavy sigh turned on his heel, accidentally using his injured foot. He yelped and fell on his butt at the sudden pain. Cursing he looked over his shoulder to see if he woke Ivan, but it appeared he was still asleep. With a snort and a chuckle, he mumbled, "And Ivan calls **me **a heavy sleeper." Gingerly getting back up and being mindful of his ankle he changed quickly and then crawled into bed with Ivan.

Their faces only being inches apart, Alfred breathed out his next words softly. "I'm sorry I selfishly do reckless things. But you know I can't just ignore people when they're in trouble." He admitted with a sheepish smile, "Please, don't worry about me Vanya...I'm sorry." He truly didn't want to worry Ivan, especially since he's so stressed out about the escape. Ivan just needed to realize that Alfred could take care of himself and is aware of what his actions bring him. Being so close to his best-friend and secret, well only to Ivan himself, love interest, he could feel Ivan's lukewarm breath caress his lips. Slowly as if hypnotized he began to lean in, his own breath fanning over Ivan's face. Just millimeters from their lips touching, Alfred paused and drew back, then nestled himself against Ivan and nuzzled his chest. Blushing bright red and heart squeezing painfully in his chest he thought hopelessly to himself, _'I'm such a coward.' _He drifted off to sleep, not noticing the supposedly sleeping Russian wrapping his arm around his waist, having heard everything since Alfred fell.

* * *

The next few days passed relatively quickly. While having to lapse back into their usual training routine, the group of soon to be escapees all focused their efforts on preparing for the upcoming bail. Thanks to Francis' access to the food supply, he was able to smuggle a couple of nonperishable rations into a bag and discreetly distributed one to each member of the group. Ludwig made extra sure to pay attention to the guard's routines and even managed to smuggle a schedule of patrols out of the main office, partly due to Feliciano (the little Italian was a pretty good sneak). Ludwig also made sure to smuggle in a couple of weapons as well. He had to be careful with his selection, however, because it would be awfully noticeable if some of the high caliber weapons went missing. Therefore, he was restricted mainly to low-grade pistols, knifes, and blunt objects. It was better than nothing, though. A couple knifes for Yao and Kiku, a pistol for him and Ivan, a stick for Feliciano (he purposely did that so that the Italian wouldn't be forced into combat), and a baseball bat for Alfred. There were a couple of close calls with the guardsmen questioning why he was always racing back and forth. Ludwig always managed to play it off cool, coming up with suave excuses and managing to quell their suspicions with his baritone voice. That was one thing Ludwig could be thankful for. He was born with a strange aura of authority that seemed to affect everyone around him. He was strangely respected for that, even by the senior guards and trainees.

It was the second week into preparation. Ivan was checking through his and Alfred's stashed bags, whispering quietly so his voice wouldn't be picked up by the bugs. "We have about enough rations to last us until Moscow at most. Afterwards, it will be up to ourselves to smuggle whatever else we can find." Ivan wasn't much of a thief, but whenever it came to survival, there were just some things that you had to do. "Feliciano claims to have a brother who runs a boating business. Apparently, they will be able to foresee our trip to America safely. Francis and Arthur know some high profile officials who can help us forge visas. From what I hear, their work is very good. Most illegal immigrants they have helped smuggle into the US have never been caught."

Alfred nodded and reported what he knew from their friends. "Artie is slowly able to explore more and more of the building, as well as listening in on guards about rooms we trainees aren't supposed to use. He and Feli are making a map of the grounds, while Feli also makes possible escape routes." A good thing that came from the Italian's lack of bravery was his ability to find escape routes in ANY possible situation, while Arthur was able to blend in and not look suspicious, thus allowing him to be able to scope out the grounds and pick up conversations between guards and trainers. "Kiku is also working on a way to hack into their electrical system, so he can cause a black out or something and temporarily shut off all automatic lock down functions this place has. He says it'll take some time to do it without raising suspicion, but he's confident he'll finish in time for the escape. He has Yao helping him take the tech he needs." Really, everyone was doing something important that Alfred felt kind of useless, aside from him and Ivan being the main source of communication between them all, and when they do escape, being part of the brawns of the group.

"Good," Ivan replied simply. "We have only a week and a half left, so we will need to come up with a proper schedule for whenever we act." Ivan stuffed the bag under the bed, spotting the wooden baseball bat underneath it. He stared at it for a small bit before resigning himself to sit on the bed. As much as he would prefer Alfred not to fight, the eccentric blonde had quite a swing. It sometimes spooked Ivan that there was someone else that could almost equally rival his strength. _Almost._"I only have about 5 clips of ammo for my Makarov, so we will need to try and conserve as much as possible." If there was an abundance of anything in the camp, it was the Makarov pistols that lined the armory walls. There seemed to never be a shortage of them.

The day was once again coming to a close. As soon as Ivan had stepped through the barracks with Alfred, he had gone straight towards their bags to take inventory. Now that he was finished, he was beginning to feel the oncoming exhaustion catching up with him. "I am going to take a bath, da? Will you be okay alone?"

Alfred waved off Ivan's concern, "Dude I'm no longer 11. I'm not afraid of the monsters coming to get me!" Alfred wouldn't talk about it, but he knew Ivan knew that the General's..."administrations" were getting worse. Just a few days ago, he fucked Alfred in his ass and mouth. It had finally stopped sounding so hoarse yesterday. These past couple of weeks Alfred was barely able to limp his way to his and Ivan's room. Not wanting to sleep with that monster of a man, though that usually entitled harsher treatment the next day.

Ivan sent the blonde a daring smile, pale pink lips perking at the corners mischievously. "Would you like to join me?" He joked, amusement barely hidden in his voice. He almost cracked up at the gaping look Alfred sent him. Ivan faltered a bit, letting a small laugh escape him. "I was only joking, Alfred. I will be back in a couple minutes, da? Then we can sleep."

The American blushed brighter than a tomato and stammered, completely flustered. "Y-yeah, I totally kn-knew that!" With that he made a frantic shooing motion with his hands, "J-just get out of here already!" Ivan shook his head in amusement at the smaller blonde's embarrassment, chuckling as he exited the room and headed toward the bathroom and leaving the American to pout and calm down from the mental images Ivan's comment made.

_'S-stupid Ivan.' _he thought, the images in his head slowly causing a barely noticeable bulge in his pants. Alfred made a whining noise in the back of his throat, knowing he didn't have enough time to jerk off before Ivan came back. Just then he heard a knock on the door. Alfred cursed quietly under his breath and answered the door.

"General Winter requests you come to his office Alfred. It was a direct order." A reluctant Ludwig ground out, hands clenched till his knuckles were white. Alfred turned as white as a sheet, knowing that the General only ever called him out this late at night when he was drunk. These few times were worse, if how badly shaken and beaten Alfred came back after these incidents weren't proof enough. Sometimes Alfred wouldn't even come back till the next day.

"...Thank you Ludwig, I'll go there now." Alfred said after gulping and putting on a brave face. He knew Ludwig was angry and distraught at having to give a friend up like this, but it was part of his job. So Alfred gave him a forced reassuring look and walked off toward _his _office.

Ludwig stood there for several minutes until he heard footsteps behind him, sensing it was Ivan and feeling his questioning look on his back as well as a cautious hand being placed on his shoulder. The German answered his unasked question in a tense and bitter tone. "The General called him into his office, and ordered me to tell him to come. He seemed pretty drunk...I...I'm sorry." Ludwig choked out the apology, turned sharply and walked away. Not wanting to face Ivan's wrath, and wanting to come with terms on what has just transpired. Everyone knew how horrible of a drunk Winter was, and Ludwig was just forced to sell out a friend to him.

Ivan stood there, utterly shell-shocked. Not even a couple of minutes ago, he had been thinking that he and Alfred would finally get a night to themselves, the General all but forgetting Alfred for the night. But no, of course fate loved to come knocking at their door whenever they least wanted it. He shook with barely suppressed anger, fingernails digging into his palms and making bloody half-moons. He clenched his teeth so hard that he felt they would shatter, but they didn't. Hot, angry tears burned at his eyes, knowing full well what was in store for Alfred. He had known himself what it was like to have a drunk Winter assaulting you, forcing you into submission and violating every prospect of your humanity. With a loud cry, he punched the wall, fist shattering the wooden surface and imbedding itself there. He felt the sharp splinters of wood pricking at his hands, leaving cuts and splinters, but he didn't care. He yanked his fist from the wall, still not satisfied. He'd never be satisfied until he saw Winter himself, on the ground before him, bloody, beaten, and broken. Oh, how he'd love to give the monster a taste of his own medicine...

Ivan struggled with his thoughts, the dominant part of him wanting to march into the General's room, beat him to death with his own two hands, and whisk Alfred away. But the more sensible part kept repeating to him in its calm mantra, _'Don't do anything rash. Don't do it. You'll ruin any chance you have at escaping. Don't. Do. It.'_ Ivan began chanting this mantra out loud, trying to calm himself down. He forced himself to sit on his bed - his mostly empty bed where a warm blonde should be laying at the moment - and focus his mind on other things. But it was futile. The images of Alfred writhing in unconcealed pain flooded his mind like a raging river. He could see in his mind the sick, twisted, perverse face of the General, laughing and groaning in disgusting pleasure. Instead, all Ivan could do to calm himself was to force himself to lie down and try to sleep, hot tears staining his cheeks and a murderous rage flaring in his violet hues.

* * *

Alfred limped through the halls, hand desperately pushing to support himself along the wall. One bloody hand covered the front of his left hip as he trudged toward the bathroom to clean his injuries before returning to their room and facing Ivan. The hand supporting him was clutching desperately to a note Winter gave him to give to Ivan. He finally made it to the bathroom and shakily hoisted himself on the counter. He twisted around to look at his face in the mirror.

He had a bruise forming on his right cheek where the General punched him, as well as a split lip when the General bit him. He had choke marks where Winter's hands clamped down on his neck, forcing him on the desk and keeping him there where he cut, abused, and eventually raped Alfred again.

He sighed, and pulled off his shirt where more cuts, old and new bruises, lied. Two painful looking bite marks on each shoulder and...Alfred shivered as he gently pulled the hem of his pants down enough to reveal his left hip. Winter was already drunk and demanding where Alfred had been lately, but seeing the barely noticeable bulge in Alfred's pants from earlier really set him off. General Winter somehow knew it had to do with Ivan, and jealous and possessive rage over took those cold ice blue eyes. Alfred didn't know quite _who _Winter felt more possessive about. All Alfred knew was he was terrified when the General stormed away and came back with a knife. Just by looking at the carved initials on his hip, Alfred could tell it wouldn't scar permanently if properly treated for.

By the time he exited out of his musings, he was done basically cleaning his wounds. He could disinfect them in the morning, he just felt so tired right now. With that he didn't even bother to put his shirt back on as he made his way across the hall to his and Ivan's room. When he opened the door and stumbled in, he gave his Russian friend a weak smile and waved. "Hey, Ivan. Sorry I'm late."

Ivan gazed up from his blankets, brought out of his light slumber by Alfred's voice. He took in the blonde's appearance, noting the purplish bruise forming on his creamy cheeks, the matching bite barks on his shoulders, and the multiple cut wounds on his chest. It seemed like Alfred had already treated them, the cuts and bites already free of blood. With his lips parted slightly in horror, Ivan merely folded the blanket back and motioned for Alfred to join him. The blonde cautiously climbed into bed, and he saw how Alfred had to move in order not to hurt himself. _He'd been raped again_, that much Ivan could tell.

Pulling the blonde close, he traced his fingers over the ghastly looking cuts and bite marks, his fingers feeling the raised skin and newer, angrier tears burning behind his eyes. "I…I am so sorry…" Ivan whispered in a broken voice, the new tears brimming over and cascading down his pale cheeks. He buried his head in the crook of Alfred's neck, not wanting the blonde to see his anguish. "I wish…that I could protect you from him…_you do not know how bad it hurts to see you like this_." His hands traced over Alfred's rounded hips, sliding around the blonde to pull him into a hug. Whenever he felt more marred skin, Ivan peered down to where his hand was placed on Alfred's hip. Pulling it back, he saw that a few drops of blood were splattered on it. Pushing the blankets down once more, he stared at the strange engravings on Alfred's skin. It was Cyrillic, that much he could tell. Wiping away the excess blood, Ivan was able to make out two sickening initials: GW.

He brushed his fingers over the raised flesh once more, a sickening feeling building in his gut. He felt sick, emotionally and physically sick. The cruel bastard had marked Alfred, branded him as one of his toys. He faltered for the right words, finally deciding to stay quiet. No vocabulary could explain the heart wrenching and gut stabbing emotions coursing through him at the moment.

Alfred felt positively awful as his heart squeezed in guilt at the sight in front of him. "Shhh, Vanya, shhhh calm down." He whispered as he wiped Ivan's tears away. "I understand big guy. I was in your shoes too, remember? I don't need to be protected, just stay with me ok? Be here for me?" He tried to reassure Ivan that it wasn't his fault and that there was nothing he can do to help right now. He even dared to lean up and kiss Ivan the forehead, and whisper "Let's just go to sleep, hmm?" Ivan just nodded and Alfred tried to give him a reassuring smile. He then curled up against Ivan, clutching his shirt and falling asleep. Being physically tired from training, mentally tired from planning the escape, and emotionally tired from what happened earlier that night knocked him out. He didn't notice the note he was clutching onto slip from his grip and fall on the bed in plain sight, reading in Cyrillic.

_' Помните, это снежинка, хотя он может ползти обратно к вам. И хотя вы уже не под моим пальцем, вы оба на месте, и всегда будешь __**моим.**_'

The slip of the note didn't pass escape Ivan's eyes. He waited until Alfred's breathing became shallow and quiet before slowly and quietly reaching for the note. He picked it up, the paper spotted in small bits of blood. But it was readable. _'Remember this, snowflake: though he can crawl back to you and you are no longer under my finger, you both still always be mine.' _Ivan clenched the paper in his hand, crinkling it up and wrinkling it beyond recognition. He ripped it into tiny shreds before tossing it off the bed.

He would let the General delude himself into thinking that, but the truth of the matter was that he and Alfred belonged to no one but each other.

* * *

Remember to review! Reviews serve as a wonderful source of inspiration for us. :)


	5. Enacting the Plan

Another chapter. :)

Once again, gonna give thanks to my RP partner Usagi323 for co-writing this with me. As for any mistakes regarding proper punctuation/wording/otherwise, I am terribly sorry. I try to proofread the story as we go on, but sometimes I miss some mistakes.

In this chapter, we have the group acting out their escape plan. Can they successfully escape? Read on to find out. :D

* * *

Ivan stood near the door of the barracks, his and Alfred's bags sitting on the floor next to the bed. The sun was now beginning to set behind the snowcapped mountains, the giant, blinding camp lights just beginning to kick on. He stood with the door cracked, waiting for the moment whenever the power would flicker and then shut off. Alfred sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a couple layers of clothing, his wooden baseball bat in hand. Ivan had his Makarov strapped to his thigh, the safety already clicked off in case he needed to use it in a split second. "Remember, Alfred, as soon as the power shuts off, I want you to run directly to the exit route, okay?"

Alfred just winked and grinned as he replied. "Don't worry dude. I know my part in all of this. Guard the exit route and make sure no slow poke guards or trainers go in through there!" Alfred then gave Ivan a serious look. "Be careful out there Ivan or the Guards will apprehend you. Also remember this is an act and don't beat up on Artie _too _bad."

The Russian sent Alfred his best reassuring smile. "_You_ be careful. Do not worry about me." He opened the door and stepped outside, his boots crunching in the snow. He made his way slowly to the mess hall where he knew Arthur would be waiting. Since it was evening time, there were less people outside, which meant less of a chance of any of the other trainees interrupting what was about to happen. He pushed his way into the mess hall and immediately noticed that Francis wasn't there. _Good, that must mean that he is following through on his part,_Ivan thought to himself. He spotted Arthur leaning against the same counter as before, his large brows furrowed in what have may been mock or actual frustration.

Getting his wits together, Ivan approached him, trying to put on his most intimidating act. "Arthur Kirkland." He hissed in a low voice, his tone dark and threatening. It got the Brit's attention, and to Ivan's surprise, the Englishman held his facade up pretty well. He was afraid that he might actually end up scaring him, but Arthur was tougher than he thought.

This may just be an act, but Arthur would be damned if that stopped him from making his point. Arthur scowled disapprovingly at Ivan, and asked him in a mockingly diplomatic voice. "Ivan Braginsky, I'm positive you're wondering why I called you out here." As a few guards passed by making their rounds, they stopped and watched the scene in progress with interest.

Although Alfred had told Ivan to be gentle, the Russian wouldn't let that stop him from satisfying his more...sadistic side. It wasn't hard to for others to tell that Ivan disliked Arthur; dislike being the lightest of words to use. The platinum blonde scoffed, crossing his arms. "I honestly have no clue. After all, what could such a _small man_ have to say to someone like me?" He smiled cruelly, watching how the Englishman's emerald eyes flared in genuine anger.

Arthur's brow furrowed and he gaped in shock. On the inside though, he was smirking. He could tell by Ivan's aura that he wasn't kidding around. "Of course you wouldn't be able to guess, considering how a giant bloke like you probably isn't as strong in the mental department, hmm?" As Ivan's smile turned a bit icier, Arthur slowly approached Ivan and gave him a hard look. "Stay away from Alfred." He growled out.

"Trust me, _my friend_...and this is a fair warning. I can bend your mind in ways that will break you." Without thinking, he reached out and clawed a handful of Arthur's jacket, jerking the Englishman forward. "But if that does not work...then I can always just use my fists." He finally saw it - the small spark of actual fear in Arthur's eyes. It was only there for a split second, though. It was immediately masked with that arrogant scowl once again. "As far as Alfred goes, I should not have to have permission to touch what is clearly _mine_." He smiled wickedly, his violet eyes flaring.

Rage bubbled up in Arthur's chest. "What makes you so sure he's _yours_? And what makes you think I'll just let some bloody psychopath take him!" Arthur's hand came up and decked Ivan straight in the face, causing him to drop Arthur and stumble back in surprise. By this time a descent sized crowd was forming. They were mainly watching for amusement, but a few more cautious ones called in back up considering they were dealing with Ivan.

Ivan covered his nose, feeling a little bit of blood oozing out. He stared at the little specks of red dotting his hand before clenching it tightly. Wiping the remains off of his upper lip and chin, he smeared his face in red. He hadn't thought that Arthur would actually have the guts to hit him, let alone give him a bloody nose. But it was all the incentive he needed. There it was again, that same feeling he got whenever he felt threatened; that urgent need to grab something and pummel it until all that remained was a broken and bruised pile of bone, blood, and flesh. He nearly twitched with the desire to throttle the little Brit, to smash his face into the concrete walls over and over again. He knew it'd ruin everything they'd worked for if he did so, but oh, it would _feel so good_to do it. However, he forced the burning feeling down, instead focusing on what Alfred had said earlier. He focused on the sound of Alfred's voice and his warm smile, and felt himself relaxing into the memory. Giving a small sigh that no one could really hear, he focused on playing his part.

The Brit had hit him, so that definitely deserved some reciprocation. Not wanting to do much damage, Ivan merely backhanded Arthur. However, it was still enough to send the Englishman flying to the floor, an angry red mark already adorning his cheek. _That would bruise nicely,_ Ivan thought, smiling. "Last I checked, Arthur, you are not Alfred's guardian. And I can assure you, he can make his own decisions." He bent down, grabbing the Brit's jacket and yanking him up once more. "I _know_ he is mine. He has always been mine, since the day he first walked into this camp." Ivan threw a quick glance over his shoulder, noticing the guardsmen pouring through the mess hall entrance. Any time now...

Waiting outside the kitchen exit that led to the back of the building, Alfred sneezed. He blinked and rubbed his nose, _'Huh, someone must be talking about me, like in one of Kiku's comics.' _

Arthur had to admit, he deserved that a little bit. Head still reeling from the slap, growling, he stated. "I may not be his real guardian, but I helped to protect his idiotic arse from threats when YOU weren't around." Arthur had to think quick. Kiku hadn't given them a power outage yet and he was running out of ways to prolong this fight. It was then that he caught sight of the gun strapped to Ivan's thigh. It was just close enough for him to nab. He whispered so only Ivan can hear, "I'm taking your gun." Might as well warn Ivan and not get himself killed by the giant oaf overreacting. With that being said, he then raised his voice so the others could hear. "It's all fine and dandy that you _think _he's yours, but does he know? Not that I'd let him make a stupid decision as to hook up with someone as dangerous as **you**." He spat on Ivan's cheek and quickly grabbed the gun. He then pointed it in between his eyes. "Now back up you lummox, or I _will _shoot." From his peripheral vision he noticed the guards tense.

Wiping the unwelcome saliva off of his cheek, Ivan did his best to calm himself. He kept telling himself that it was all a part of the act, but deep down, he knew that the Englishman had always wanted to do that. He didn't budge, merely staring at the firearm aimed at him. His eyes narrowed in an icy glare, the intensity literally rolling off him in dark waves. "Do it then, you spineless English bastard. Show me that you actually have the guts to do it. _Impress me_." It was dangerous to be pressing Arthur on like this, but necessary for the distraction. Ivan noticed the guards all around them, ready to spring at any moment. His eyes quickly zeroed in on Arthur's finger, teasingly pulling back on the trigger. Either the Brit was really into the distraction, or he honestly wanted to put a bullet between Ivan's eyes.

"Now!" The Russian heard one of the guards yell. A whole group of guardsmen sprang at them, wrapping their arms around both Ivan and Arthur in order to restrain them. Ivan struggled, easily throwing most of them off, but Arthur wasn't having so much luck. He saw the Brit clock one guard across the face with his pistol, but it was evident that he was fighting a losing battle. Just then, a loud crack was heard throughout the camp, and the room fell into darkness.

Going by instinct, Ivan immediately reached out for where Arthur was, grabbing the Brit by the wrist. "Is it you?" He spoke lowly, hoping Arthur could hear him.

Arthur was cursing like a sailor under his breath. At some point, the gun had been knocked out of his hands. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to blindly look for it. He felt someone grab his wrist and quietly ask him if he was Arthur. "Yes you bloody git, it's me. The pistol was knocked out of my hand, sorry." Not that Ivan could see in the darkness, but Arthur was blushing at his own blunder as they ran to where the door leading to the kitchen was. After a few frantic seconds of patting their hands on the wall, they found the door. "I'm warning you Ruski. I may not like it but, I'll leave the decision up to the idiot. But be warned: if you harm him in ANY way shape or form..." He let his threat trail off.

"That is all and fine, now let's go!" Ivan commanded him. They stumbled their way around the kitchen, going straight to where they remembered Francis saying the exit was. Ivan felt around once more for the door and yanked it open. He pulled Arthur through and slammed it behind them. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a flashlight, along with a faucet pipe as well. He didn't want to take any chances with running into the guards down here. They ran down the narrow, cold passageway, Ivan yanking the Brit along with him. He might have been a large man, but people shouldn't mistake his size for lack of agility.

Turning a corner, Ivan jumped a bit as he spotted someone moving. He quickly shined his flashlight on the moving person and was met with a head of sunshine blonde hair and shining blue eyes. It was Alfred, his baseball bat clutched tightly in his hands and two guards lying at his feet, each with a bloody wound on their head. "Alfred!" Ivan breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me…"

Alfred paused in his whistling of 'Take Me Out To The Ballgame' and did a once over at the odd duo. The damage wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be, and for that he was thankful. When he noticed Ivan's grip on Arthur's wrist, Alfred felt a needle prick of jealousy, but brushed it off in favor of teasing them. "Aw, how cute! You're like BFFs holding hands like that!" He snickered. Arthur blushed harder and scowled, jerking his hand free of Ivan's grasp. Arthur then walked up to Alfred and whacked him upside the head, "Shut it, git!" The Brit hissed and walked off. Alfred yelped and rubbed his abused head, whining out. "Owww~ That hurt Artie! Ivan tell him to be nicer to meee." He pouted up at Ivan.

Offended probably wouldn't cover what Ivan was feeling at the moment. Alfred just accused him and...Arthur of being a couple? Was he completely oblivious to Ivan's feelings? He glowered, casting Arthur an icy glare. His expression softened a bit whenever he turned to Alfred. "You bring these things onto yourself, Alfred." He sighed wearily and bent down, looking for the guard's holster. He searched around for a bit before finding another handgun. Offhandedly, he tossed it to Arthur. "I noticed that you did not have a weapon earlier. Here. And please try to refrain from shooting me." The Brit caught the gun and examined it before stuffing it into his jacket. Ivan grabbed the top of Alfred's arm and began tugging him along, albeit much gentler than he had with Arthur. "Did Kiku make it through? Are Francis and Yao waiting outside?"

Alfred shrugged. "Beats me. Kiku, Feli, and Ludwig took a different route." Alfred, preferring to be the dragger then the draggee, wiggled out of Ivan's grip but gripped his hand began pulling Ivan along instead as they followed Arthur. "All I know is that Kiku was able to give us a five minute black out. And I'd estimate that we have about 2 minutes left." Alfred admitted giving a sheepish laugh. Arthur huffed at the discouraging information, "Well we should be approaching a door on our right that leads outside the building. From there, we'll have a straight shot to the gate where the other's should be."

It always gave Ivan a thrill at how casually Alfred touched him. "Well, if they are not there, then there is not much we can do about that." He stated grimly. They rushed towards the exit, the camp beginning to fade in the long tunnel behind them. They arrived at the end of the tunnel and Alfred grabbed the handle of the door. Pushing it open, they were greeted with the eerie darkness of the Siberian forests. Standing outside by the door was Francis, Yao, Kiku, Feli, and Ludwig. They all gazed upon each other, relieved smiles on their faces.

"Oh! We were starting to get so worried about you guys!" Feliciano exclaimed, pulling Alfred into a friendly hug. He regarded Arthur and Ivan with a smile.

"Good." Yao perked up. "Now, we should really be going before the po-" He was interrupted as the camp's generator's started up, casting a faint hum. "Quickly! Everyone grab your bags and let's go!"

Alfred had brought along Ivan's bag and Francis had Arthur's. They handed each person their respective bag before taking off in a long sprint into the daunting forest. Ivan took a spare moment to stare behind him, listening to the commotion behind the camp's stone walls. The bright spotlights began to fade as they receded deeper into the forest and Ivan silently said his goodbyes to the hell they'd once been trapped in.

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was tired from running so long and were now trudging in the knee deep snow. Ludwig was in charge of the map and was leading the pack of escapees. Ivan was only a few paces behind him since he and Yao were the only ones aside from the German who have been outside the camp's perimeters. Alfred was tugging along a weary Feliciano behind them, followed by the ever bickering Brit and Frenchman. Yao and Kiku were taking up the rear, having the best senses and reflexes at hearing approaching danger. "Ve~ Luddy I'm tired. Can take a break? It's two hours until sunrise." The Italian whined, the group also agreeing by mumbling.

The German sighed wearily, silently agreeing that maybe rest would be a good idea. Aside from the events of the escape and all the running they had done, he also had to couple that with the usual training they were forced to do at the start of the day. "Fine. But we need to find a suitable place to rest, ja? We can't just be sleeping out in the snow." He scouted the area a bit with the binoculars he was able to snag in the camp. Whenever he spotted a narrow opening in the side of a small hill, he motioned for everyone to follow him. "Follow me. We'll rest in that cave over there for the night. It should be enough to protect us from the harsh elements for a bit."

The group trudged slowly and exhaustively through the snow. They reached the cave in a couple of short minutes and took turns climbing through the small opening. Once they were all inside, Ludwig covered the entrance with some bushes. Ivan pulled Alfred close to him, noticing how the blonde's teeth were chattering. "Are you okay, Fredka?"

Alfred shivered and nuzzled into Ivan for warmth. His voice stuttering from his chattering teeth he said, "N-nope, I'm freezing my balls off."

Arthur, who was sitting next to them scoffed. "Eloquent as always Alfred."

Francis gave a sly grin as he noticed most of the group shivering, despite their layers of clothing. "You know what we could do?" He purred.

The Brit sent him a skeptical and suspicious look. "Don't you even suggest what I think you're about suggest."

Francis wrapped his arms around the Brit, pulling him into a crushing hug. "I think we should huddle, mon cher! That way we can keep each other warm, non?" The Frenchman began shrugging off his jacket much to Arthur's dismay.

"Keep your bloody clothes on, frog! And let me go!" He struggled against Francis hug, but to no avail. The wavy blonde man merely hugged him closer.

Ivan watched the scene with slight amusement, a small smile on his lips. He gasped a little as he felt Alfred wrap his arms around him. Suddenly, he was brought into a tight hug as Alfred drew himself closer. He was almost sitting in the Russian's lap now. "A-Alfred?"

Alfred blushes, and avoids eye contact. "Aside from Francis perverted intentions, it's not such a bad idea. Of course we won't strip like him." He defends himself, mumbling his reply. While that was going on, Feliciano was having "siesta", using His German lover's lap as a pillow.

"I...said...get...of...me...you...blood...frog!" Arthur growled and had now successfully pushed the now completely nude Francis off him. "And don't touch me until you're fully clothed again!" The English man huffed and lay down on his side, grabbing a blanket from his pack. "Such a cruel lover." The Frenchman sighed dramatically. Turning his hopeful gaze on the Asian brothers, he was met by an emotionless and annoyed faces as the said. "**No.**" Francis then looked at Ludwig and quickly looked away at the glare he was receiving. Then making a very stupid move, he ignored the Russian Alfred was clinging to and hugged the America from behind. Still completely nude he pleaded, "Oh Alfred, mon cher. I can surely sleep with you non-" He then paled at the look he was receiving from the Russian. Alfred just mumbled sleepily "Do not want."

Ivan first glared at Francis, but it finally dissolved into a bone chilling smile. "I believe your English 'pet' is waiting for you, Frenchman." He watched as Francis tried to put on a casual laugh, but it sounded more like a hysterical one. He backed away from Alfred immediately and went back to Arthur, once again begging. Ivan reached into his and Alfred's bags, pulling out 2 blankets. It wasn't exactly going to be comfortable sleeping on the cave's cold, dirt floor, but it was better than lying down on a cot, dreading the arrival of the next day. He fixed him and Alfred a nice, semi comfy spot before pulling the blonde down onto the blankets. Immediately, he brought Alfred to his chest, wrapping his large arms around the smaller man. Alfred reciprocated the hug, resting comfortably against Ivan.

The sounds of Francis and Arthur's fighting continued for a couple minutes before the Brit muttered an annoyed "fine" and let the perverted man sleep beside him. Francis was only too happy to oblige and quickly took his spot next to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him. The Brit's back was pulled against Francis' bare chest. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Arthur did agree that the warmth was rather nice.

Yao and Kiku had already settled down, along with Ludwig and Feliciano. Each two man group had their own little spot in the small cave, lying far away from each other so they wouldn't end up kicking another group in their sleep. Ivan had purposely pulled Alfred to the far back of the cave so they wouldn't have to sleep near the entrance. It was a little selfish, one could say, but to Ivan it didn't matter. Soon the small shelter was filled with the steady breathing and slight snores of some of their friends. Ivan, even though he was utterly exhausted, found himself unable to sleep right away. The evening's events had his mind spinning, his blood pumping furiously through his veins. He still couldn't believe that they had actually managed to pull it off. But one month of tedious planning and some well executed steps later, here they all were, free men at last. Well, not exactly free, but they would be soon.

Smiling at the thought, Ivan brushed his thumb along Alfred's jaw offhandedly. He wondered what America was like…he'd heard some stories from Alfred, but it was hard to imagine the place. Warm, and lively, and filled with sunflowers. That's what Alfred had said about it.

* * *

It had been several days and they'd only run into trouble a couple times. One time they were almost spotted, but luckily Feliciano found them before they found their campsite. The other time a suspected rookie agent actually tried to sneak up on Ludwig...let's just say he must have had one major headache when he woke up. Despite these slight setbacks, though, Alfred couldn't help but feel freer and braver with every step they took away from that place.

Alfred was smiling softly as he faced a sleeping Russian. "We're doing it Ivan..." he whispered so as not to disturb the Russian, or their other cave-mates. As they camped out every night from dusk until dawn, they'd made it a habit to sleep in caves or under heavy tree coverage. They only burned a small fire when everyone was awake. When it was time to sleep, everyone just paired up and snuggled together for warmth. This created a problem for Alfred. He was used to snuggling close to the Russian, hell they'd been sleeping in the same bed together for six/seven years. This new found freedom and bravery however made him want to explore a bit, especially with how calm and serene Ivan looked asleep...

Before Alfred knew what he was doing, he found himself running his fingertips along the bridge of Ivan's cute, big nose. Slowly moving down and to the side, crossing his cheek and going down his jaw. He blinked in surprise as Ivan let out a soft, pleased sigh as Alfred ghosted the tips of his fingers over his lips. Smiling a bit more and waiting for Ivan's breathing to level out in deep sleep again, he once again slowly ran his hand down the side of Ivan's neck, Ivan having had put his scarf in the bag not wanting it to get dirty on the cafe floor. He felt Ivan shiver and he stopped his caress at the hollow of his throat. He then continued to run his hands down his chest, imagining feeling hard muscles without the shirt in the way. As he ran them back up his chest he heard Ivan's breath hitch when he came close to his nipple. Smile turning more mischievous he lightly played with the nub through Ivan's shirt. This produced a quiet groan from the platinum blonde. Alfred chuckled and kissed Ivan's scarred neck gently. He then moved his hands behind the Russian and slipped them up his shirt, slowly tracing patterns on his back. He traced the, though much more numerous, mirrored scars on it as he imagined adding his own light scratch marks as Ivan pounded into him- Alfred was pushed out of his imagination as a sleeping Brit called out, "Ahaha...ha...take that you bloody...frog." Then snoring was heard.

Realizing what he'd been doing, he quickly retracted his hands. Alfred mentally face palmed as he flushed. "Oh god, what had I been doing? Molesting Ivan in his sleep! Totally cool man...' But even when thinking this he peeked up at the still sleeping Russian with a shy frown and leaned up kissing Ivan's scarred neck, then the corner of his mouth. Alfred then quickly buried his head in Ivan's chest to try and actually go to sleep like everyone else.

Ivan lie still as if he was asleep. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. Being too afraid to let Alfred know he was awake, he merely sat as still as he possibly could throughout Alfred's touches and kisses. Of course, whenever he felt the blonde kiss or touch something sensitive, he couldn't help the small gasp or two that escaped his lips. However, he was able to play it off as though he was still asleep and was subconsciously reacting. It disappointed him that Alfred had not directly kissed him, only coming as close as the corner of his mouth. His skin still tingled from the blonde's warm touches. It was then that Ivan realized he had quite the problem; there was a growing bulge in his pants, and the lack of Alfred's touch wasn't doing much to sate it.

He tried to will it away, tried thinking of grotesque images, but his mind would always return to the feel of Alfred touching him and the fact that he had actually done it because he wanted to. He bit his lip hard, arousal running hot and wild in his veins. It wasn't as though he could just relieve himself right there, with Alfred still in his arms. Although he will admit, the thought was filthily tantalizing. He mentally smacked himself for letting himself think that. Realizing that he could either lie awake and wait for his painful erection to go away or take matters into his own hands. Ivan sighed and reluctantly gave in to the latter. He waited a couple of minutes, waiting for the moment whenever he could tell that Alfred was deep enough asleep for him to do it.

Feeling like a shameful, hormone ridden teenager, he carefully let his hand slip past the waist of his pants, his fingers touching the base of his cock. He clamped his teeth together and pressed his lips into a tight line, breathing through his nose. He pushed his pants down slightly, freeing his now hard cock. He gave it a few teasing stroke before taking himself fully into his hand and pumping carefully. It took everything in him not to sigh from the touch, breathy moans threatening to spill from his lips. It was a damn good thing that Alfred was a heavy sleeper - so far, the blonde hadn't even stirred, just hugging onto Ivan's other arm and being completely oblivious to the situation at hand. Not wanting to prolong the embarrassing situation, he quickly went to work, jerking himself quickly, but not to roughly to rustle the other from their sleep. As much as he didn't want to, he found himself silently mouthing Alfred's name as he neared his orgasm. He wished that it was the blonde's hand instead of his own, he wished that he had a pair of soft lips pressing against his own at the moment. But that's all he could do was wish. He arched slightly as he came quickly, spilling himself into his hand and violet eyes fluttering closed in barely suppressed pleasure. This time, he couldn't help the small whisper that slipped from his mouth. "A-Alfred..."

He lay there, hand still down his pants, and breathing heavier than it should have been for someone sleeping. He retracted his hand and quickly wiped it across the slightly snow ridden ground. After it was said and done, Ivan lie there and burned in silent shame. He had just jerked off to his best and only friend, and to make matters worse, the said person was still clinging on to his arm like nothing had happened. Having had enough of feeling sorry for himself, Ivan forced himself to relax and let sleep take him.

Through half asleep and foggy senses Alfred was able to make out a quiet fapping noise and strangled moans. After some time he heard a breathy sigh of his name. Putting two and two together, Alfred's half dreaming mind questioned, 'Was Ivan masturbating after I touched him?' But any expansion of those thoughts were quickly drowned out as Alfred slipped back into sleep, slightly nuzzling the arm he was clinging too and muttering. "...Cactus fish...zzzzz."


	6. Revelations

Welcome back to a new chapter of CIWS.

Lmao, what a stupid abbreviation. But I guess it saves me from having to type the entire name, so I shouldn't be complaining.

As usual, lots of thanks to my RP partner Usagi323 for co-writing this with me.

**In this chapter**, the group runs into a problem during their trek across the Siberian forests. Also, Alfred proves why he shouldn't be left alone.

So without further ado, read on!

* * *

When Ludwig got everyone up at dawn like usual, the memory of Ivan's actions was so hazy that Alfred questioned if it were a dream or not. He didn't press Ivan for answers, not wanting his hopes to create an awkward situation between them.

"Listen up, everyone! Today we are going to try and cover as much ground as possible!" Ludwig's commanding voice resided over the group. "Moscow is still quite a bit away, but if we hustle today, we may be able to make it there in 2 days tops!"

"Ve, Ludwig? I think there's a problem..." The distressed Italian motioned to his bag, indicating that his food rations were getting low. Everyone else pulled out their bag in response and found that they too were also low on food.

Ivan was a small eater, so he had just a few rations left. Alfred, however, was completely without food now, having already eaten all of his rations. "It looks like we may have to take some of that time to hunt..."

The frightened Italian sent the Russian an exasperated look. "H-Hunt? You mean go out into the scary wilderness and fight with rabid animals and kill them?" He let out a frightened wail before collapsing onto the ground. "B-But I don't want to kill cute little animals! They're so cute and that's so mean!"

Ivan shot the Italian a confused look, wondering how someone so whiny and cowardly ended up in their little group. _Because he's an awesome trapeze artist_, Ivan heard Alfred's almost mocking voice in his head. Sighing, Ivan clarified. "Either we hunt for food, or starve to death in the cold. Which do you prefer?"

Italy started wailing more, and everyone turned to glare at Ivan, their eyes pleading to him, _'WHY DID YOU DO THAT?'._ Ivan just held up his hands in defense. Ludwig sighed, and consoled the Italian. "Alright everyone, I'll set up a basic camp here with Feliciano. Yao and Francis, you can help set up a place to skin and smoke the food so it won't perish soon." Ludwig told them, now having calmed the Italian. Francis and Yao nodded their consent. Well...Francis sent Ludwig a wink, but that's to be expected from him. Ludwig then turned to Kiku and Arthur. "You two would probably be best at tracking prey and sneaking up on it. You two can hunt." Arthur and Kiku nodded as well and went off to do just that. Ludwig then turned to Alfred and Ivan and was about to say something when Alfred interrupted. "You want us to go scout for possible agents and threats right?" Alfred smirked when Ludwig nodded in affirmative. Alfred just picked up his pack and began walking off, "Well, see ya guys in about an hour or so!" And with that Alfred disappeared in the foliage.

Ivan stared at Alfred's retreating form. He raised his hand and was about to call out whenever Ludwig interrupted him. "You know, he's a grown man. He can protect himself, ja?" Ivan sent the German a dissatisfied look, brows furrowing in obvious annoyance. Ludwig merely cast it aside. "Trust me, if I can trust this-" Ludwig motioned down to the Italian now taking a very strange siesta on the snow covered ground. "alone, then you can trust Alfred."

As much as Ivan detested the thought of leaving Alfred alone, it would make sense for them to do this separately. They could cover more ground in less time. Besides, judging from what he saw Alfred was capable of doing with that baseball bat, he should be fine. _He'll be fine._ Ivan chanted over and over to himself as he trudged off into the woods. He carried his faucet pipe at his side. The only sound in the quiet and eerie Siberian forests was the crunching of his boots in the snow. The temperature had increased a small bit since their descent southward. It was barely noticeable, but the cold had less of a chilling bite now.

Ivan scanned the snow, looking for any strange tracks. A misplaced footprint was a dead giveaway that someone might be here. So far, the snow was even and undisturbed, albeit from Ivan's own footsteps. He wandered almost aimlessly around in the forest, not really focusing on the task at hand, but Alfred instead. He still felt painfully awkward about last night's events, but strangely happy that Alfred had done what he did. If so, then that obviously meant that Alfred…cared about him right? In more ways than just one…

The platinum haired Russian exhaled wearily. He wasn't sure how to react or what to do. The only sort of intimacy he had ever shared in his life was being forced to be the General's "pet". It bothered him that he had to associate such a horrible thing with the feelings he was experiencing now, but it was awfully hard whenever it was the only thing Ivan knew about being intimate. Forced kisses, painful bites, and harsh, unrelenting penetration that left him hobbling for days. How could he ever associate these things with Alfred? It was simple: he couldn't. Not whenever he looked into the blonde's sky blue eyes and saw nothing but the utmost love and care there. The gentle touches, the warming hugs, and those soft, pink lips…Ivan shivered involuntarily. He forced himself to think about something else, not wanting a repeat of last night.

* * *

As Alfred wandered the enormous expanse of the forest they were trekking through looking for possible enemies, he made sure to keep track of where he was so he could find his way back to camp. His mind kept going back to the dream he must have had last night. _'But what if it wasn't a dream? It seemed pretty real...'_ Alfred was pulled out of his musings by a rustling in the bushes. Alfred paused, readying his bat as he stared intently at the bush, waiting. A few tense seconds later, the rustling stopped when out came from the bushes a...bunny. Alfred stared at it and then let out the manliest squeal in the world, as he would go to his grave proclaiming. Alfred used to love rabbits as a kid; this is the closest he's been to one in six or seven years! "Hey there, little guy!" He cooed, relaxing his grip on the bat. The rabbit hopped away in fright, and Alfred being the excitable little six year old he was on the inside, of course gave chase. After about an hour or so of doing that, and officially losing sight of the snow rabbit, Alfred realized something. He had no clue where he was, where he had been, and was more or less lost. "Fuck." Was the only thing the blonde could think to say. And thus began his attempt to find his way back to camp.

* * *

Ivan had arrived back at camp about an hour and a half ago. Immediately, he realized that Alfred hadn't arrived back yet. At first, he wanted to go straight back out into the woods and search for the American, but Ludwig's words rang fresh in his mind. _He's a big boy, he can take care of himself._So here Ivan was, still waiting nearly an hour later, and Alfred still hadn't shown up. Francis, Yao, Kiku, and Arthur had all come back from their tasks, and were now sitting around the fire worriedly.

"Bloody idiot probably fell into a sink hole or something." Arthur spoke angrily, though a strong undertone of worried was in his voice too.

"Hmm, it is getting pretty late~" Francis added in his sing-song voice.

Ivan looked up at the sky. It was almost night time, the sky painted a more violet-blue rather than a dull orange now. He stood up from the stump he was sitting on and grabbed his faucet pipe.

"Where are you going?" Yao questioned him, sitting by Kiku.

"I am going to find Alfred, since no one else seems to be volunteering." Ivan spoke coldly, his form retreating into the woods. He knew it was rude of him to speak to Yao that way, but it seemed like everyone was just content with sitting on their backsides and not helping Alfred.

He walked around for the longest while, calling out Alfred's name. He looked for tracks in the snow, but it would be hard to tell which footprints belonged to Alfred. He descended further into the imposing forest, the moonlight slowly being drowned out by the thick tree and snow cover. More time passed, and finally and hour had come and gone. Ivan was genuinely worried now, his violet eyes wide and his teeth worrying his lip. He knew that if he didn't find Alfred, he could freeze to death in the snow. Or worse, he could be found and forced to go back to _that_ place. He was half running through the almost knee deep snow now, calling out frantically for Alfred. "Alfred! Alfred, answer me! _Alfred_!"

Alfred had been wandering around. He knew he'd been here before. Damn, it was so late already. He just knew Arthur, Ludwig and Ivan would chew him out. Just as he was about to walk in another random direction he heard distant shouting. He made his way toward the shouting, recognizing the voice as he got closer. "Ivan?!" He called, and then brushed through some bushes, stumbling into the clearing he had been at when he first saw the bunny. He then looked up to see a frantic Ivan staring at him in shock. Alfred grinned at him with relief and promptly tackle hugged him. "Ivan! Thank God you're here! I was super lost, after earlier finding this cute little snow bunny and chasing it. You see, I hadn't seen a bunny up close in year and before I knew it, I'd followed it to the point I got lost! But now your here, and I recognize this part of the-" Alfred babbled as he helped pull the Russian back up from the cold snow, He paused though when he noticed the aura and the hard, stern, and absolutely pissed off look he was getting from Ivan. "Ivan?" Alfred questioned cautiously, blue eyes looking at his friend startled.

Ivan stood up along with Alfred, feeling angry heat coil in his stomach. Alfred apparently noticed it too, his blue eyes staring up at him with shock. Ivan grabbed Alfred's shoulders and distanced himself from the westerner. The next few words he growled out. "You are such an idiot! Как глупо!" He gave Alfred a good shake for emphasis, jostling the smaller man. "You claim to be able to do things on your own, but apparently that is not the case! Do realize what could have happened to you, Alfred? Do you?!" Involuntarily, his grip on Alfred's shoulders tightened. He saw the blonde wince in slight pain, but ignored it. "You are like a child! Always needing someone to look after you! Can you do nothing on your own without getting hurt?"

Well, needless to say Alfred felt offended by Ivan's accusations. Anger boiling up in him as well, Alfred jerked himself from Ivan's hard grip. Trying to display his own bit of strength, "What the **fuck **do you mean by _that_!? I've taken care of myself plenty of times! _Hell _I helped take care of YOU when you were that bastard's favorite!" Alfred growled as his sky blue eyes took on a fiery tint. "I don't need **anyone **to protect me."

Ivan drew away from Alfred, as if he had just been burnt. He faltered for words, giving an excellent impression of a goldfish. Finally, Alfred's words sank in and he felt that little fire from before being stoked. "There is a fine difference between saving someone and _comforting_ them! Or have you just forgotten how many times I have saved your hide in that camp?! Obviously, you must have! That, or you simply don't care!" Ivan shouted the last part, his usually soft voice coming out rough and strained. It shook a bit on the last part. He got a hot feeling in his nose, his eyes beginning to sting, but he wasn't going to let himself cry. He'd hardly ever cried before, even during the early years of being General Winter's plaything, and he wasn't about to start now. Instead, he forced them away, looking up at the sky and blinking rapidly. He felt as though his heart had sunk into his stomach. It felt heavy and painful in a strange and unpleasant way.

Alfred faltered at the expression Ivan was making. Damn it, he'd admit following the rabbit was stupid. But he hadn't been expecting Ivan's anger to be so intense, and he'd gotten defensive over Ivan's jabs. He didn't want to make Ivan cry. "W-Well I saved your ass a few times too, and of course I care that you saved my ass at times, too. And you don't know how much I wish I could have stormed into Winter's office and swept you away like all those superheroes, but life isn't like that. Even I know that." Alfred mumbled, he then took a deep breath and was about to take the biggest risk of his life. Well aside from escaping. "T-That's why I've always wanted to run from that place. I wanted to be free sure, but I also wanted to take you away from that place, away from _him _. B-Because, because I-I love you!" Alfred squeezed his eyes shut, waiting as his warm breath puffed out in the freezing air. As he got no reply Alfred felt like a searing knife pierced his heart. Not looking at Ivan, he choked out, "You know what? Forget it. I just made things weird, huh?" He turned to head back to camp. Of course, what had Alfred been hoping for? Obviously Alfred was too much of a hand full, like Ivan stated earlier. Not to mention he had just made an ass of himself.

**'Because I love you.**

Ivan let those words sink in. He must have misheard what Alfred was saying, right? He couldn't have heard it right. Even if he did, he meant it in a familial way most likely. Ivan didn't budge a single bit, frozen in place by his thoughts and heart running on rampage. It wasn't until he saw Alfred turn around and begin walking away that he found the will to move. He reached out, grabbing Alfred's wrist and stopped him. Anger all but forgotten at the moment, he asked him softly. "When you say that...what do you mean, exactly?" He hated how quiet and weak his voice sounded, but he couldn't do anything to change it at the moment.

Alfred looked up at Ivan with wide sapphire eyes, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. Hope once again sparked, he frowned a bit in confusion as well. _'What does he mean what do I mean?' _He gulped and slipped his wrist from Ivan's grip, looking into those beautiful amethyst eyes that he complimented so long ago. "I-I mean that like, I love you love. Like this." He then grabbed Ivan by the scarf and pulled him into a kiss. It was nervous and hard, but sincere and warm. Alfred then pulled back, avoiding Ivan's eyes. "O-Of course, you know, I understand if you don't feel the same-" Alfred's babbling was interrupted by Ivan.

"You kissed me." Ivan stated simply. He brought his fingers up to his lips, his cheeks warming considerably. He must have sounded like an idiot, pointing out the obvious, but Alfred had willingly and straight out just kissed him. All the while, he was professing his love for him too. And he thought that Ivan didn't want to reciprocate that love either. Carefully, he reached out, his fingertips aligning along Alfred's jawline. He forced the shorter blonde to look at him, and for a moment, he simply stared at Alfred's beautiful blue hues. Swallowing hard, Ivan forced out the words that had been locked away in his heart for years. "I love you, too." His hands slid down to either side of Alfred's neck, feeling the drumming pulse beneath the tanned skin. Somehow, just saying that alone didn't feel right. It didn't feel complete, like there was something else that Ivan should do.

Hesitantly, he closed the space between his and Alfred's lips, aligning his pale and slightly cool ones with Alfred's warm, pink ones. Ivan felt it click into place, whatever "it" was. He felt Alfred's lips part under his, a warm, sweet sigh brushing against Ivan's own. It made his mouth water, wondering what Alfred would taste like. He traced Alfred's lips with his tongue, running it over the silky flesh.

Alfred couldn't believe it, Ivan was kissing him now. Though his lips where slightly chapped and cool, Alfred couldn't help the happy little sigh that escaped his lips as he parted them for Ivan. He'd only been having dreams about this since puberty hit, but damn was it worth the wait. He felt Ivan circling his lips with his cool, wet tongue. Alfred shivered at the feel and slowly wrapped his arms around his neck, having dropped his bat in the snow a while ago. He deepened the kiss, gently coaxing Ivan's tongue to explore his mouth with his own tongue.

Ivan shivered as he felt Alfred slant his mouth against his, drawing his tongue in and caressing it with his own. His dropped his hands from Alfred's neck in favor for wrapping his arms around him instead. The shock of the situation was quickly beginning to give in to a feeling of urgency, like if Ivan didn't get as much of Alfred as he could now, he'd never have another chance. One hand slid up the blonde's clothed back and into his hair, blonde strands finding their way in between Ivan's fingers. He gave a small tug, relishing in the tiny whimper he got against his mouth.

Parting from the kiss for a quick breath, he took in Alfred's rapidly changing features; flushed face, half-lidded eyes, and dark lashes. Leaning forward, he gave the blonde's lips a soft lick and a nip before resuming their kiss. He began walking forward, pushing Alfred back until he had the blonde pinned against a tree.

Alfred's breath hitched as he felt the bark press into his back. He responded to the kiss by starting a heated dance with their tongues. He moaned into the kiss and slid his hands through Ivan's soft and thick ashen blonde hair. When they parted for air he panted out, "V-Vanya."

Ivan kissed the corner of Alfred's mouth, slowly trailing his way down the American's neck. He felt the fur lining of Alfred's coat brush against his cheek as he ran his tongue over the sensitive skin, teeth nipping and leaving faint red marks. "Такая красивая~"

Alfred shivered at Ivan's low and husky tone. It was so different from when Winter would randomly use Russian. For one thing, Ivan sounded down right sexy when he spoke Russian. Another thing was though he didn't know what either Ivan or Winter were saying, he somehow knew that Ivan wasn't insulting him like it felt like Winter was. As he felt Ivan continue kissing back up his neck he moaned again. "I-Ivan we n-need to stop." Alfred could help the whine that went with that statement, not wanting this to end.

With a slightly annoyed growl, Ivan pulled his lips from Alfred's neck, taking a slight step back. He gazed up at the sky, reminding himself of how late it was getting. Alfred was right though, they couldn't do this. Not right now. There were too many other important things going on, one of them being their friends waiting anxiously for them back at the camp. Exhaling heavily, he offered his hand out to Alfred. "Shall we go, мой подсолнечника?" His smile grew whenever he saw the blush creep across Alfred's face.

Alfred blushed and looked away, surprisingly bashful. "Y-Yeah." He stuttered, taking his hand and walking beside Ivan as they headed back to camp. Alfred still felt like an ass for causing Ivan to worry and then hurting his feelings. He decided to push his pride aside and properly apologize to Ivan. "Um, listen Vanya. I'm sorry for being stupid and causing you to worry earlier. I'll be more careful next time...I'm also sorry if I hurt you when we were arguing, too." Alfred always felt so awkward when apologizing, mainly because he usually refused to admit he was wrong. Though, he figured Ivan meant more to him than his pride. Besides, "heroes" don't cause other people to worry or hurt their loved ones feelings.

Ivan pulled Alfred closer in a one-armed hug. "It is okay. I think you more than made up for that." He giggled a bit. It was true, his earlier anger was all but forgotten, instead replaced with an airy, happy feeling. They trudged back to the camp, the snow beginning to stick to their pant legs. Whenever they finally made it back, Ivan noticed that almost everyone was asleep, save for a very tired looking Ludwig. He looked up from underneath his military green cap, staring at the two with tired blue eyes.

"About time you made it back." He spoke, trying to make his voice sound strict and stern, but it merely came out sounding exhausted. "Everyone else is asleep, so be quiet. You should head to sleep too. Tomorrow, we're getting up a bit more early and heading out. We need to make up for our lost time." The German sleepily walked over to where Feli was sleeping and found a comfortable spot beside him, curling up to the Italian. Ivan took a moment to stare at them. Was this how it would be with him and Alfred from now on? Of course they had always slept rather close together, but now it was different.

He found a spot near the still warm embers of the fire and made a make-shift bed. Motioning for Alfred to join him, he lay down on the cushion-like snow, having Alfred lay on the side of him where the fire was still barely burning. That way, at least Alfred could stay warm for a bit longer. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, he placed his chin on the crown of Alfred's head. "Goodnight, Fredka." Ivan murmured.

Alfred felt relief wash through him when Ivan told him he wasn't upset anymore. He didn't particularly enjoy having the Russian upset with him. Those moments didn't happen often in camp, but they were roommates harboring secrete feeling for each other, and they could both stubborn mules at times. So of course they've butted heads before.

That aside, Alfred felt sleepy with the warmth of the fire on his back and being cuddled up to Ivan. It felt different now sleeping next to Ivan so intimately. It was a good kind of different though, like this was right. But before both of them could drift off, Alfred had a couple important questions. "Ivan I have a couple of quick questions before we sleep, m'kay?" He mumbled sleepily into Ivan's chest and he heard Ivan make a humming noise in confirmation that he was listening. "Okay, first question. What actually are we now? Lovers, Boyfriends, or some other third thing."

Ivan chuckled a little at Alfred, rolling the word 'boyfriend' around on his tongue a bit. "You love me, I love you, da? I would say that we are lovers." He snaked a hand into Alfred's hair, stroking soothingly. "But I can be whatever you want me to be. So long as that makes you happy."

Alfred hummed in approval as Ivan gently stroked his hair, and in return began nuzzling Ivan's scarfed neck. "Hmm, lovers sound good. Even though the word usually suggests a sexual relationship as well, and we haven't done that." He teased, giving Ivan a mischievous smile. Then with all the tact of a five year old he asked, "Oh, that reminds me of my next question. Were you masturbating last night?"

Ivan blushed hard, feeling as if all the blood in his body had went to his cheeks. Closing his eyes, a little too embarrassed to look at Alfred for the moment, he mumbled. "I have no idea what you are talking about..."

Alfred blinked and then frowned in confusion. "Huh, I guess it was a dream." Alfred said to himself, then leaned up slightly to press a kiss to Ivan's flushed cheek. He then yawned and snuggled back up against the Russian, wanting to cuddle. "'Night Ivan." He mumbled fell asleep soon after, the night now filled with the sounds of the forest and Alfred's soft breathing.

* * *

_Как глупо:_ How stupid!

_Такая красивая:_ So beautiful

_мой подсолнечника:_ my sunflower

I know these Russian translations are rough and pretty inaccurate, but all we have to rely on is Google for our Russian, seeing as neither of us know much Russian. :/


	7. Moscow

First and foremost, sorry for any mistakes I didn't correct in this chapter. Sometimes whenever I type this or proofread it, I'm ungodly tired.

As always, many thanks goes to my RP partner Usagi323 for co-writing this with me. :)

**In this chapter**, Ivan runs into a fragment of his past and the group arrives in Moscow.

* * *

Morning came, and Ivan soon found his senses being assaulted by the shuffling of feet, the chill of the snow, and the smoky smell of a newly made campfire. He raised up slowly, untangling himself from Alfred. Everyone as sitting around the campfire while Ludwig cooked up a few pieces of the game they had managed to kill yesterday. Ivan's stomach growled as he realized that he and Alfred hadn't eaten a bite in over a day. Shaking the blonde and getting a few stubborn grunts as a response, Ivan spoke groggily. "Wake up, Fredka. We need to eat."

If there was one sure fire way to get Alfred up fast in the morning, it was to mention the F word. Alfred shot up straight, looking around groggily with sleep still in his drowsy blue eyes. He yawned and mumbled almost incoherently, "Food?"

Ivan sighed. Sometimes it felt like he was dealing with a 5 year old. "Da, food. Now hurry and get up so we can eat." He stood up from the mess of blankets and extended his hand to Alfred. He helped the still half asleep blonde stand up and stumble his way over to the campfire where some meat was roasting. Ludwig was just beginning to cut some thin slices off whenever he noticed that the two were awake now. His icy blue eyes trailed down to their interlocked hands, noticing right away the slight change in intimacy. "Guten morgen, you two. The food is almost done."

Sitting down close to the campfire so they could warm up a bit, Ivan pulled Alfred close to him, the blonde's back resting comfortably against his chest. "доброе утро, Ludwig. Sorry about last night."

Raising a thin blonde brow, Ludwig replied. "It was nothing major. You did have us all worried though. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Alfred smiled sheepishly and simply said, "I, um, got lost." Whenever Ivan was about to elaborate, Alfred tilted his head up and glared, his look saying 'Tell-them-about-the-bunny-and-you'll-regret-it'. When he heard Ivan chuckle and saw he nodded his head in understanding, Alfred then grinned and looked back to the fire, taking a stick of meat that was done and digging in. Arthur, Yao, and Ludwig just raised an eyebrow, but didn't press for more.

Francis on the other hand was eyeing both of them up, seeming to sense the more intimate aura surrounding the two. He then seemed to notice something that made him smirk as he asked, "What happened after mon cher Ivan found you? From the looks of it he seems to have...'staked his claim'. Onhonhonhon~" He winked at both of them, while Alfred blushed and choked on his food.

While Alfred was busy choking on his food, Ivan merely smiled softly, unfazed by the sudden intrusion of privacy. "You could say something like that." For emphasis, he reached down and picked up Alfred's hand, placing a gentle kiss to the back of it. He ignored the blonde's obvious protests, but took secret pleasure in the furious blush that was spreading across Alfred's face.

Alfred, blushing like a school a girl, was beginning to protest the sudden public display of affection. "D-dude! Don't just do that!" He squeaked, and then he was suddenly tackle hugged by a very enthusiastic Italian. Alfred's hand slipped out of Ivan's grasp. He used one hand to steady himself using Ivan's leg and the other to wrap around the brunette in shock. "Whoa! Feli-" Alfred was interrupted by the Italian gushing.

"Ve~ This is excellent news! I knew Alfred's lips looked red and puffed, like he was thoroughly kissed! And I knew those small red marks weren't mosquito bites. Congratulations you both!" Alfred looked ready to explode due to how red his face was from blushing as he stuttered out a word of thanks. Ludwig just raised an eyebrow, having never seen Alfred this bashful or flustered. He then sighed and shook his head along with Yao, both sighing.

Two people in the camp didn't seem as pleased by the news. The English man and Japanese man were both glaring the Russian. Kiku honestly didn't approve of the Russian and had only been civil with him for Alfred's sake. Arthur was pretty much completely open with his hostility towards the Russian. Though, they both realized it was Alfred's decision, even if they didn't approve. Both also didn't want the sunshine blonde to hate them, so they grudgingly accepted the new couple, but not before Arthur made sure Ivan was watching him and used two of his fingers to point from his eyes to Ivan. It was the universal code for "I'm watching you."

However, while this was going on, somehow a certain French man was able to sneak up behind Ivan. He purred in the platinum blonde's ear, "You might need this in the near future, mon ami. Honhonhon~" And with that he placed a small plastic bottled in Ivan's hand and slinked back to his spot next the irritable Brit.

Pursing his lips, the now slightly flustered Russia quickly tucked the bottle into his jacket before anyone else could notice. Arthur and Kiku's glares aside, he was finally glad to be open about his feelings towards Alfred, no longer fearing the blonde's rejection. He merely smiled at the scene before him, watching as the energetic Italian pestered Alfred with questions about their relationship, like who said it first, and what happened. Of course, Alfred wasn't entirely telling the truth, but Ivan felt he could relate to not wanting to tell someone that he nearly ended up fucking out in the snow.

"Alright, alright." Ludwig's authority laced voice rang throughout the small camp. "Everyone hurry up and eat what you can. We need to be up and going within 20 minutes. Understand?" He shrugged on his hunter green jacket, slipping his bulky arms through the thick material. Alfred quickly went back to his food, scarfing in down in just a couple bites, while Ivan ate his portion slowly.

"Ve, Ludwig! Where did you say we were going again?" Feliciano asked around a mouthful of food.

"Feliciano, bitte." Ludwig sighed, rubbing his temples. "Swallow your food first. We are heading towards Moscow. If we start today and keep up a good pace, we can reach it in 2-3 days as I said before."

And idea striking Ivan, he politely cut in. "Excuse me, Ludwig? If we are heading to Moscow, couldn't we simply head to a nearby town and hitch a ride on the Trans-Siberian Express?"

Ludwig looked at Ivan with raised eyebrows. "That depends Ivan, will there be any stops before Moscow? We are going to walk around it to avoid being spotted by agents that might expect us to go there."

Ivan thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the idea. It'd be a definite relief from the cold weather, provide adequate sleeping conditions, and cut travel time in less, but Ludwig was right. It was risky, the the General was probably excepting them to go straight to the express. He probably had checkpoints set up all over the country side! Nodding in agreement, Ivan spoke quietly. "Da, you're right...then we must continue walking." As much as he hated to have to subject the others to the cold, it was something that they were just going to have to endure.

A couple more minutes passed and soon the campfire was put out. Everyone packed up their blankets and materials, and in no time they were off once again, trudging quickly through the snow. They mostly traveled uninterrupted, stopping for short breaks every once in a while so that they could either use the bathroom or find something to drink. However, there was nothing more than that. Ludwig was adamant in keeping everyone moving, and so was Ivan, although he was less vocal about it. The sooner they reached Moscow, the better their chances of escaping were. The later they stayed out in the Siberian countryside, the more risk they were putting themselves in.

* * *

These last few days had been pretty monotonous for Alfred; walk until dusk, scout up ahead for threats or help set up camp, rest, and then move out at dawn. The only thing different was the fact that Ivan and Alfred started acting like a lovey-dovey couple; holding hands while hiking through the woods, sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking, cuddling around the camp fire, the whole shebang. Alfred would blush slightly whenever he thought about it. He was currently alone. It was his and Ivan's turn to go scouting and they were currently only a handful of miles off of Moscow. Ludwig wanted them to maintain a five to ten mile radius around the city, so as not to be caught by possible agents in the city. Alfred, however, found himself in a peculiar situation.

He was currently about 30 feet from a small, pleasant looking cottage on the outskirts of Moscow. He was hiding in a bush and was about twenty feet from a little girl who looked to be five years old. She was picking flowers around the clearing of their house. It was so strange to Alfred; she looked a lot like Ivan. Her features were more childlike and feminine, but there were definite similarities. Her hair color was similar, same face shape, and same color eyes. Alfred could swear they were related.

Ivan turned from the spot he was scouting from, lowering the binoculars that Ludwig had given him to use. He spotted Alfred ducked down in a couple bushes, looking onward at something that seemed to catch his attention. The blonde's lips were parted slightly in surprise, his blue eyes just a little bit wide. Giggling softly, he made his way over to where Alfred was hiding. "What do you see, Fredka? Another rabbit?" Alfred merely shook his head, refusing to look away from the scene. He pointed at his object of interest and Ivan turned to meet it with his own eyes. What he saw took him off guard.

A surprised gasp left his lips, and he immediately covered his mouth to stifle any more sounds. There was a little girl who look to be almost the splitting image of him whenever he was a child, albeit much more feminine. He could have waved it off as coincidence, but what really got him was the fact that there was some Katyusha in her. Her eyes weren't so much violet as they were a deep blue, and her smile was soft; not so much like Ivan's, but like his sister's. She even dressed similar to the way Ivan remembered Katyusha dressing, wearing light blue overalls with the ends of the pants tucked into small boots. Ivan was too distracted to notice Alfred looking at him intently.

"I-Ivan, do you think that could be...?" He trailed off, looking away from the adorable little girl to watch his boyfriend's reaction. He could see the longing in that amethyst gaze, the hope that maybe they were related and that meant his sister was happy. "Oh, Vanya-" Alfred was cut off by a female voice that rang from the now open front door and Alfred's attention was once again brought to the little girl and house.

"Anya, please come here and hold Ivan while I talk to your Aunt Natalia." A young woman in her early to mid-twenties called from the door way. She had a light blonde hair that was a slightly brighter shade than Ivan's. She had kind dark blue eyes, almost violet, a gentle smile and ...a rather large bosom. She was holding a small baby and was balancing a cordless phone between her shoulder and ear.

The little girl, now with a name, looked up from the flower crown she was making. "Coming mommy!" She called back before running to the bush Ivan and Alfred was were hiding behind, she giggled and whispered. "Bye-bye mister or miss stranger!" She then left the crown and ran toward her mother, who handed her the baby as they went inside.

Ivan stared wide-eyed as the little girl ran back to Katyusha. She took the baby from Katyusha and disappeared into the house, leaving nothing but silence behind. His eyes shifted toward the ground, staring at the circlet of flowers. Picking it up, he ran his fingers over the petals. "I cannot believe...she...she is alright..." He smiled, his eyes stinging with tears that he wouldn't allow to fall. "I thought I would never see her again. I thought she would be in trouble, but she is okay." He laughed halfheartedly.

Many claimed that Alfred couldn't read the mood. What they didn't know is he can read it, but instead usually chose to ignore it. This time, however, he knew this was not a time for words. Instead he lightly placed his hand on Ivan's cheeks and made him look into his warm blue eyes. He gave Ivan a small and gentle smile, then removed his hand and took the flower crown then placed it on Ivan's head. It was a little too small, but other than that it rested comfortably on top of his head. Alfred then placed his hand around the back of Ivan's head and curled his other arm around his back, pulling him into a hug. "I'm happy for you Vanya." He muttered gently running his hand through his hair, careful not to disturb the flowers on his head.

Ivan immediately relaxed into Alfred's touch, feeling as though he were melting into the blonde's embrace. For the first time in a long while, he felt secure; both emotionally and physically. He was no longer cooped up in a hellish camp, he was well on his way to freedom, and to top it off, his sisters were alive and well. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Alfred, returning the gentle hug. He turned his head slightly and placed a kiss on Alfred's cheek. "Thank you so much, дорогой." Right now, he was just content with sitting here with Alfred and realizing that things were indeed getting better. And to think that he had shot down Alfred's idea of escape so long ago...

Alfred blushed and nuzzled into the side of his head, near his ear. He hummed, "Any time Vanya." They were able to stay like that for a while, before heading back to camp.

* * *

Ludwig looked up from the stump he was sitting on, watching as Alfred and Ivan approached from the thick of the trees. They had been traveling in the woods near the main road to avoid any attention. After all, what were you supposed to tell someone whenever they spotted you along with 7 other strangers haggling alongside he highway? It would be painfully suspicious that they weren't just "locals" or god forbid "tourists".

Ivan looked pleasantly happy, that much Ludwig could deduce. There weren't a lot of things that brought a genuine smile to his face, so whatever must have happened must have been pretty big. Seeing where his thoughts were taking him, Ludwig felt his cheeks heat up and immediately pushed the inappropriate thoughts away. Clearing his throat, he called out to the duo. "So…did you spot anything?"

"Nyet. The woods are clear as far as we could tell. And there has not been any signs of road checks from what I can tell. We are free to progress forward." Ivan informed him, leaning back against a tree once they reached the camp. Noticing how the others weren't back from their personal tasks yet, Ivan decided to bring it up. "I see that the others are not back yet. You know, we cannot depend on Arthur and Yao for food all the wall to St. Petersburg."

Ludwig raised a brow, sending Ivan a questioning look. "So what are you proposing?"

Alfred looked over at Ivan as well, wanting to know what he was thinking about. The blonde stepped closer to him, and Ivan reached out for his hand, taking it into his own. He gave it a small squeeze and continued on. "I am saying that we may have to resort to hunting for food inside the city. I know that it is risky enough already, having to go into the city in order to board the train and what not. But even by train, the trip is not going to be entirely short. We will need food for the trip there, lest you want us to be working on empty stomachs."

Alfred blinked in surprise. In all honesty, he thought Ivan would be the last person to suggest this. He'd been so vehement about being 'safe'. Ludwig seemed to agree with these thoughts, with the incredulous look he was giving Ivan. Before Ludwig could question Ivan, Alfred beat him to the punch. "How exactly are we going to 'hunt' for food in the city? Pick pocket? Shoplift?" he asked puzzled.

"We must do whatever we can. And if we have to resort to stealing…well then, so be it." Ivan knew that anything along the lines of 'crime' went against Alfred's hero dogma, but right now they had themselves to worry about. Not others. "If it makes you feel any better, I could do the stealing. You could try…other methods of getting food, I suppose." He probably shouldn't have said that. The blonde could tend to get over creative with his ideas, and attention was the last thing the group needed at the moment. "Just make sure not to draw attention to us, okay?"

Alfred deflated when he heard about the no drawing attention rule. He had a really good idea in his opinion; it involved tight ropes, sponges, pickles, and a flame thrower. Huffing his disappointment, he grumbled, " Fine, I'll just play the dumb American tourist. I'll charm the ladies and explain how I didn't realize Russia didn't use the awesome American dollar, and now can't buy food! The ladies won't be able to resist me and my rugged good looks~" He laughed confidently, striking a pose he considered sexy. Ludwig just face-palmed and patted Ivan's shoulder sympathetically. He spoke loud enough for only Ivan to hear. "Mein Gott, I pity you mein freund. Are you sure you can survive a relationship with this idiot?"

Smiling confidently, Ivan replied simply. "If I could deal with him before, then I can most certainly deal with him now." He stepped out from underneath Ludwig's hand, letting the appendage slip off his shoulder. Although he would consider the German man his 'friend' now, that still didn't mean he necessarily liked physical contact. The only person he could ever let touch him and still be comfortable was Alfred. He stared up at the snowy trees blocking the sky, blinking slowly. He never knew why it was like that, but it always had been. Alfred made him feel safe and normal.

Ludwig didn't pay any mind to Ivan moving away from him. He knew the Russian was naturally distant from people. Sighing, he instead chose to start another small campfire. They were in the cover of the woods and so long as it wasn't a raging inferno, no one should notice them. Soon, he had the small pile of dead leaves and twigs burning. He, along with Alfred placed their chilly hands close to the flame, heating themselves up while Ivan watched the forest for any signs of the others.

* * *

They had all split up into groups, deciding they would be more inconspicuous if they weren't in a big cluster. They would all meet in front of Saint Basil's Cathedral around evening. It was about midday now, the weather being considerably warmer than earlier. Alfred only had to wear a light jacket. He also chose to forgo wearing his glasses in a weak attempt to be less recognizable to any wandering agents. Alfred was currently chatting up some Russian girls as well as he could with the little Russian he knew and the little English they knew.

Ivan, on the other hand, was busy slinking behind vendors in the market. He was carrying a mostly empty bag slung over his shoulder. Whenever the vendors would turn away or busy themselves with something different, he'd slip out from the shadows and quickly nab a couple items of food. So far, all he had gotten was mostly fruits and vegetables. While it was better than nothing, it still didn't have the supplementary nutrients that the group needed in order to stay strong. Besides, too many fruits and vegetables in one's diet and not enough meats could make things pretty messy later on. He spotted a meat vendor not too far away, chopping up venison and sausages and serving the awaiting crowd. Moving fluidly and inconspicuously through the street, Ivan made his way over to the vendor, but kept his distance. He managed to slink back behind the food stands, hiding the shadow of a nearby building.

A couple minutes later, the vendor was left wondering what had happened to chopped venison he'd just prepared.

This went on for a couple of more hours. Alfred and Ivan were going to meet in an ally to compare results. Alfred maneuvered through the crowd after thanking a few girls for their kind contribution of 163 Ruble, roughly five US dollars. It was then he started feeling it, that itch on the back of your neck when you're being watched. He ignored it after making a quick sweep with his eyes around the crowd, and no one seemed conspicuous. When he reached the promised meeting place, he realized he was the first one there and that the feeling of being watched vanished. He breathed a sigh of relief and waited for Ivan to appear.

Ivan was walking hurriedly through the crowd with his bag of scavenged food. He was a bit late on his part and knew that Alfred would already be in the alleyway, probably worrying himself ill. He saw the alleyway on the other side of the street, and made an effort to cross it once it was free from any vehicles. As he reached the other side, he couldn't help but feel an uneasy chill run up his spine. It was ominous, almost as if warning him of something. He quickly panned the street, looking for the source of the uneasiness. Paranoia didn't just sweep over him for nothing. He always had a good reason whenever it happened. But his eyes were met with nothing out of the norm. There was only the busy streets of Moscow, going on as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

He swore quietly under his breath and quickly ducked into the alley. He was immediately met with a distressed blonde throwing his arms around him. He huffed a bit, taken by surprise as the sudden weight on him.

Alfred attached himself to Ivan. "Dude, you're finally here!" He mumbled into his chest. "I've been having this creepy feeling that I'm being watched. It only just went away. But every time I looked around to see what or who was watching me I'd see nothing out of the ordinary! I-Ivan, what if it's s-some kind of creepy Russian ghost!?" He whimpered the last part, having been freaking himself out for the past five minutes with the thought. If there was one sure fire way to scare Alfred it was with ghosts, Marmite, or Dora the Explorer.

_So he wasn't the only one getting that feeling?_ Ivan narrowed his eyes warily. Something was obviously amiss, even if they weren't able to tell what it was. For now, though, he'd keep his suspicions to himself. Alfred was already freaking himself out enough and Ivan didn't need to stoke that fire. "I am sure it is just your imagination~" He pat the blonde's back, raking his fingers gently up it until they found the nape of his neck. Placing a kiss to his cheek, he shrugged the bag of food off of his shoulders. "Now, what did you get? I managed to get a decent amount of food, if I must say so myself."

Alfred tried to get a hold of himself. 'O-of course it isn't a g-ghost! HAHAHA.' After a few seconds he finally recollected his self, but still was looking around paranoid. "U-um, that's great Ivan! I was able to get about 3267 ruble give or take 653 ruble. I also have five coupons for various food products and cleaning supplies, and many girls' phone numbers!...Oh and some old lady gave me a mint!" He reported as he dug though his bag, popping the mint in his mouth. Alfred felt himself slowly calming down from his fright earlier. Knowing that Ivan was here made him feel all the more confident and safe. He didn't notice the annoyed frown and glare that Ivan gave him at the mention of the girl's numbers.

Ivan grimaced a bit. He would make sure to get rid of those phone numbers later. "Good. We can use what you have to complete our stock." He took the money from Alfred, being much more familiar with the currency system than the American was. Handing Alfred the bag, he grabbed the blonde's hand and began to make his way out of the alley. "We will need to make a quick trip into the supermarket. Just remember to stay inconspicuous and do not draw attention to yourself." Thinking quietly to himself, he added a few moments later. "Actually, just try not to talk at all. People will notice right away that you are not from here, and that will provoke suspicion right away." Giving Alfred's hand a gentle squeeze, he let his lips soften into a smile. "I know I must sound like a scolding parent to you right now, but I am only trying to protect you."

As Ivan and Alfred made their way casually through the crowded streets of Moscow, a man stood near the corner of the intersection, his eyes scanning them with great interest. Picking up his receiver, he spoke into it with a calm and collected voice. "Хорошие новости. I found them."

From a hotel in Moscow, General Winter was lounging on a chair in front of the hotel room's desk. Papers, city layouts, and a small radio-looking black box that allowed him to be connected to all the agents on this mission littered the desk. The General took it upon himself to personally oversee the recapture of the escapees. He was able to make the assumption that they'd head to Moscow based on what agents they took down pointed out. He had, however, made sure all surrounding cities had at least one or two agents in it though.

Winter's cold, icy blue eyes lighted up at the good news and a smug smirk fitted itself on his aging face. "Хорошая работа, were you able to overhear any of their plans?"

"They are gathering food for something, what I assume to be a long trip. Right now, they are on their way to the supermarket to finish up. I'll make sure to trail behind them and see if I can recover any more info. If I do, I will get back to you immediately." He lowered the receiver from his mouth, waiting for the General's voice to come across the static.

"Good, don't try to confront them. Stay hidden and out of site, I don't want to nab them just yet." Winter ordered, a malicious intent tinting his smirk. 'Very soon Snowflake, you will be mine again. You and your precious Sunflower.'

* * *

Alfred was currently trying to balance a plastic spoon on his nose as Ivan checked out. From the corner of his eye, he saw a shadowed figure dart from one isle to the next, causing him to jump. After they left the alley way, he'd felt the eyes on him again. It was really starting to make him paranoid. '_Maybe this was what has been following us?_' He cautiously began to approach the isle where he thought the shadow disappeared, ready to defend himself. When he rounded the corner he found...a crying little boy.

"Я-я не могу найти мою маму." He hiccupped, snot and tears running down his face. Alfred didn't know what he said but from the lack of any other adults in the isle he could assume he lost his parents.

"Um, следуйте за мной ребенок." He said in shaky Russian. He seriously needs to get Ivan to teach him his (sexy) language. With that, the small child took his hand and he went to find Ivan to help him. Not hearing the relieved sigh of the agent on the other side of the isle.

Ivan held the bags of food in his arms, turning to find Alfred. Whenever he didn't see the blonde, panic began to rise in his chest. His amethyst eyes darted every which way, trying to spot the mop of sunshine colored hair. As he went to turn around again, he was met with Alfred walking towards him, holding the hand of a crying boy. "A-Alfred?" He questioned warily, eyeing the boy. "What's going on…?"

Alfred rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, giving Ivan a sheepish smile. "I think he's lost, but I don't know much Russian so I couldn't understand him or ask him. Could you talk to him so we can either find his parents or drop him off at a police station...?" He trailed off, ruffling the kid's head as he eyed Ivan shyly and hid his head in Alfred's pant leg.

"Можете ли вы помочь мне найти мою маму?" he mumbled out.

Ivan bent down to the boy's level, setting the bags of food aside for the moment. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "Да, у нас около попробовать. Где вы последний раз видели ее?" He saw the little boy visibly shrink back. Ivan tried to put on his best smile. "бойтесь..."

The little boy blinked his watery brown eyes in apprehension, glancing up at Alfred. Alfred met his eyes, nodded, and gave him an encouraging smile. The little boy then looked back at Ivan and wiped his eyes. He gave a shy smile and stuttered out " N-рядом с овощами."

Ivan nodded and gathered his bags up. He led Alfred and the boy back to where he remembered the vegetable isle being. Smiling, he continued walking without looking at Alfred. "Just had to be the hero, hmm?" He didn't say it in a way that was taunting or mocking him. Rather, Ivan was happy that Alfred would go out of his way to help people. It put on display what a wonderful person he really was.

Alfred laughed, "Well duh dude! Who could leave such a cute little kid crying, and NOT help?" He smiled, then he noticed the little boy trying to keep up with Ivan. He was reaching out to take Ivan's hand with the one not holding Alfred's. Alfred chuckled and said to Ivan, "Ivan slow down, he wants to hold your hand too." He gave Ivan his a thousand watt smile.

Ivan smiled sheepishly, slowly down his brisk walk to almost a brawl. He let the little boy grab onto his fingers, the boy's hand feeling so small and brittle in his. Other than being in the camp with other children his age, he never really had any experience with children. While it was awkward feeling, at least for him, it also made his chest feel warm.

They continued traversing the vegetable isle, along with other nearby isles until they heard a woman crying out frantically in Russian. Ivan recognized that this must have been the boy's mother. She was crying heavily, asking anyone and everyone if they had seen a brown haired boy walking around. Ivan felt the little boy let go of his hand and soon he was darting off after his mother. The boy bumped into his mother's leg, drawing her attention to him immediately. She gasped and bent down, quickly drawing him into a tight hug and mumbling incoherently in Russian. Turning towards Alfred, Ivan spoke with a small smile. "I suppose that takes care of that."

He turned to walk away whenever he heard the boy calling out after him in Russian. "They're the two men who helped me!" He turned to see the mother staring at both him and Alfred with a tear stained face, her lips pulling into a relived smile. She mouthed a silent 'thank you' to them before tugging her son along, making sure to keep a secure grip on his hand.

Alfred found that though awkward, Ivan was extremely adorable with kids. It made him feel warm and light inside seeing Ivan being so gentle. He knew how cold and intimidating the man could be, but he also knew he was like a giant teddy bear on the inside. After nodding to the mother, he was able to understand the "thank you.", and waving to the kid he turned to Ivan with a smirk on his face. "You're adorable with kids, you know that?" He took Ivan's now vacant hand in his and began walking towards the exit, the little adventure having pushed the feeling of being watched to the back of his mind.

When they exited out of the store, Alfred looked up at the sky saying. "We should probably meet up with the others now. We still have enough money to get Kiku into that cyber cafe and hack us some train tickets, right?"

Other than a few cheap snacks and some bottles of water, they hadn't spent that much inside the grocery store. Ivan temporarily let go of Alfred's hand and fished into his pocket for the leftover money. He counted through it, humming appreciatively whenever he came up with the right amount. He slipped it back into his pocket and retook Alfred's hand into his. "Da, we have just enough. We will have a little leftover, but not much." He looked up at the afternoon sky, noting how the gray of the clouds were beginning to get much darker. "We should hurry so that Kiku may get the tickets in time. We do not want to stay here longer than necessary, da?" They would leave tomorrow then, if Kiku could hack them some tickets before the café closed.

They began a brisk walk, hand in hand through the city. Ivan could tell that Alfred felt uneasy under the strange stares that people were giving them. Homosexuality wasn't something that was completely banned and punishable in Russia, but it was heavily frowned upon in the public. From what Alfred had described, it was much different in America. Less people frowned upon the act, though there were still the small few who went to the extremes in shunning it. Catching one man's disgusted look, Ivan sent him an icy smile back, taking secret pleasure in how the man visibly shivered. He abandoned Alfred's hand and instead chose to wrap an arm around his waist instead. There should be no reason why he couldn't show that Alfred belonged to him.

Alfred was a bit self-conscious and uncomfortable about the stares they were receiving, mainly negative, but some people smiled and nodded their support. Luckily Alfred was used to attention, both positive and negative, so it didn't bother him to the point of wanting to stop holding Ivan's hand. He even threw his own glares at the seemingly ruder people. "Yeah, Ludwig wanted us in and out as fast as possible." He answered Ivan's question.

A few minutes later he felt Ivan let go of his hand. He snapped his attention to Ivan feeling a bit hurt, thinking the stares had gotten to the Russian. He took a breath, about to give Ivan reassurance and tell him to ignore those homophobic idiots, when he felt the Ivan wrap his arm around his waist and draw him closer. Alfred blinked and blushed profusely, but then he felt his lips tug into a touched and warm smile. Alfred wrapped his own arm around Ivan waist in return and rested his head on Ivan's shoulder. He hummed in contentment and asked "Hey Ivan, have you ever been to Saint Petersburg?"

"A long time ago, with my sisters." He frowned slightly at bringing up the subject of his family again. "It is not much different. A little colder and smaller than Moscow, but still nothing considerably different. There is a small canal that you can take to get to the Atlantic Ocean from there." Humming thoughtfully, he continued with his elaboration. "One time, as a child, my sisters and I visited Finland for a couple of days." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"So I take it we'll be taking that canal?" Alfred asked. He knew they'd be meeting Feliciano's brother at some docks and from there sail to New York. Alfred decided it was best not to ruin the nice mood they'd created and didn't question him more on the issue of his siblings. He knew how sensitive Ivan was to it. "I can't wait for you to meet Mattie, Ivan. I hope he's the same as when I last saw him!" He gave a sad smile. He hadn't seen or heard from his twin since their family in America adopted him.

"Your brother, right?" Ivan asked. He'd heard about 'Mattie' before from Alfred during one of their pillow talks. "I wonder what he will think of me…bringing home a big, scary Russian." He gave a small laugh, appreciating the small blush on Alfred's face.

Alfred blushed at Ivan comparing himself to a big bad boyfriend. Alfred thought about it, and after a few seconds of thought he licked his lips and said, "You know, I think at first you'd intimidate him. But he'd grow to like you. I think the both of you would actually get along pretty well. He's quiet and stuff, but he's passive aggressive as hell. And man…when he went out for kids hockey that one year…! Let me just say from what I remember, he was a monster on the rink!" He laughed fondly at the memories of his younger twin. Alfred peeked hesitantly at Ivan from the corner of his eyes, "Do you think your sisters would have liked me...?" He knew he was treading on sensitive nerves, but he always wondered...

"Ahh…" Ivan hummed thoughtfully, a sheepish smile on his face. Normally he'd already be upset at the mentioning of his sisters, but Alfred was expressing curiosity in them. It was enough to mask the pain. "I know for certain that Katyusha would absolutely adore you. She is very happy and sweet. However, she cries a lot whenever she is upset. Not that I think you would ever upset her." Ivan's expression faded into a much somber one at the mention of his next sister. "Natalia, on the other hand…she is…special, I suppose is the only way to explain it. She is not very…social…or open towards others. The only other people that she does not mind being around is Katyusha and I." He shivered at the last part. "It is really complicated. I do not think you would like to know…" How exactly was he supposed to explain to Alfred that Natalia had been in love with him since she could form the words on her tongue? Let alone, the fact that she is his sister of all people! He never understood her bizarre and slightly disturbing fixation with him.

Alfred soaked in the information and nodded his head. "Yeah, from what you've told me about Katyusha and what I saw near the cottage, she seems like a good person." He didn't press for more information on Natalia, knowing he was treading on thin ice already. He figured Ivan would tell him when he was good and ready, but to lighten the mood he decided teasing the Russian wouldn't do too much harm. "Also, from what I saw of Katya, I can tell 'big' runs in the family." He purred teasingly as he eyed a certain part of the Russian's lower anatomy. He smiled mischievously when Ivan's cheeks colored, glad to get pay back from all the times Ivan teases him. He then laughed when Ivan pinched his waist in retaliation.

"So crude." Ivan chastised him teasingly, trying to will the blush off of his face. If it had been anyone else to make that type of remark about his sister, they would have already been on the ground writhing in pain. Of course, Alfred was always the exception…

As they walked across the city to rendezvous with their friends, the agent ducked into another alley, pulling out his receiver. "Even more good news. It is not like we thought. They are not heading south, but rather they are heading towards St. Petersburg. I did not hear specifically whenever they plan on leaving, but I could tell it will be soon. Do you want us to intercept them now or-?" He was cut off as General Winter's voice spoke calmly on the other end.

"Nyet, I want to deal with the two of them personally. For now, I want you to draw back and gather the surrounding agents. I'll go to Saint Petersburg myself. Be ready for my call. I want you all to arrive there no longer than two hours after I give it." General Winter ordered. "Is that understood?"

"Understood." The agent replied quickly. He stuffed his radio back into his pocket, already lost sight of the two captives. No matter, he had other issues to take care of at the moment. Slinking away and blending into the crowd, he went onto his next task.

* * *

N-рядом с овощами: Next to the vegetables

бойтесь...: Don't be afraid…

Да, у нас около попробовать. Где вы последний раз видели ее?: Yes, we can try. Where did you last see her?

Можете ли вы помочь мне найти мою маму: Can you help me find my mommy?

следуйте за мной ребенок: follow me

Я-я не могу найти мою маму: I-I can't find my mom

Хорошие новости: good news

Хорошая работа: good job

Sorry for the incredibly crappy translations. -needs an awesome Russian speaking buddy to help us-


	8. Alone Time

Welcome back to another update of CIWS!

As always, much thanks to Usagi323 for co-writing this with me. A lovely RP partner, if I do say so myself. :)

**In this chapter**, Alfred and Ivan manage to snag some alone time, things happen and hormones fly out of control, and...someone is watching them from the shadows? Who could it be?

* * *

The others were waiting at a local park inside the city. It seemed like a relatively safe and inconspicuous place to hide, so they had decided to wait on Ivan and Alfred there. Whenever Feliciano spotted the duo approaching, he pointed his finger, exclaiming. "Ve~! They're back! Alfred!"

Giving the loud Italian a small pinch, Ludwig ignored the small pinprick of guilt whenever he saw the small expression of pain on Feliciano's face. "Not so loud! We don't need to be drawing attention to ourselves." He turned his attention to Ivan, noticing the rather full looking bags in his arms. "I see things went smoothly, ja?"

"Da. We did not find any trouble along the way." He'd keep his creeping suspicions to himself. Paranoia was nothing to get the whole group flustered over. "Ahh, that reminds me. I need to speak to Kiku about something. We need to get him to hack our track tickets for us."

Yao piped in, "We saw a cyber cafe on the way here, aru." Just then they heard familiar shouts as Francis and Arthur made their way to the park as well.

"Well I thought we were meeting in front of the Saint Basil Cathedral you frog!" Arthur yelled cattily when Francis apparently questioned his sense of direction. They continued to squabble. At some point the argument morphed into who used up the last of the tooth paste four months ago at camp. People were staring at the foreigners whom were arguing.

Alfred snorted and nudged Ivan with his elbow. "And you thought I'd bring unwanted attention to us." He smiled up at Ivan.

The tall Russian sighed, resisting the urge to face-palm. Luckily, Ludwig was able to convey what he was feeling. "You two, quiet down! You're drawing attention to us…"

Francis and Arthur both turned to meet Ludwig's glare with one of their own. "Keep out!" They both exclaimed at the same time. Ivan heard Alfred burst into a fit of giggles and couldn't help but smile faintly at the kooky situation in front of them. Kiku stood up from the bench he was sitting at, hoisting his bag up as he began walking away; most likely on his way to the cyber café he and Yao had seen earlier. The Chinese man was quick to follow suit, catching up with his younger "sibling".

Francis and Arthur continued their almost marital like bickering, albeit in angry whispers this time. Ludwig was quickly dragged off into the park by Feliciano as the energetic Italian babbled on and on about pasta. That left Ivan and Alfred to themselves once again. Not knowing what to say, Ivan merely flashed Alfred one of his favorite smiles.

Alfred's face heated up a bit at the look he was getting. He'd started to relax a bit more after the feeling of being watched disappeared. "Soooo, while we wait for Kiku and Yao, it appears we can do our own thing. Care to show me around?" He smiled and tilted his head toward the street. Francis and Arthur's argument seemed to be heating up and would soon turn into a heated make out session, if Alfred knew his friends' habits. He really didn't want to watch his brother figure suck face with Francis. If they joined Feliciano and Ludwig, he couldn't help but feel they'd be like third wheels. Besides, it would sort of be like a date. Only they're on the run and can't really do anything that would draw attention to themselves.

"Ahh…sure…why not?" Ivan replied a little surprised. He racked his mind for interesting places in Moscow they could visit. He hadn't been here since his early childhood and it was quite hard to remember the geography of the city. Just then a familiar place struck his mind. "We could visit Saint Basil's Cathedral. It is a very beautiful work of architecture." He remembered the towering cathedral as a child, the way the globe like tops reminded him of Christmas ornaments. He wondered if Alfred would make the same connection. After all, he was a child in a man's body.

Alfred racked his brain. That name sounded familiar...then he snapped his fingers when he got it. "Oh! You mean the castle looking thing with colorful onion shaped Christmas ornament tops?" He said, using his arms and hands to make like a triangular roof on his head. His face then lit up in excitement when the Russian gave him an amused smile and nodded. "Ooooh~! Let's go!" He then grabbed Ivan's hand and tugged him out of the park like an excited child trying to get his parent to move faster. "Hey, we have extra money, right? Can we get McDonalds afterward? It's cheap and I haven't had any in ages!" He looked back happily at Ivan, a giant grin on his face and eyes sparkling with the setting sun behind them.

Blinking and staring blankly, and then sighing, Ivan gave into Alfred's demands. "That is fine, I suppose." He replaced Alfred's lead with his own, pulling the blonde in another direction. "Anyway, you were going in the opposite direction of the cathedral. It's this way." At least he remembered it being this way. His childhood memories were fuzzy. "I also thought the tops looked like Christmas ornaments. It is funny how we both made that connection."

Alfred's grin turned sheepish, "I totally knew that dude! I was just...uh, testing you!" He laughed weakly, but let himself be led by the Russian. At Ivan's comment on the Christmas ornament comparison, he mused, "Well I guess great minds think alike."

Through his constant babbling as they made their way to the cathedral, he would glance up at Ivan through the corner of his eyes. He found the Russian absolutely beautiful, his violet eyes matched the purple in the sky as the sun set. His hair glowed in the sun's light and the soft smile Ivan had on his face while as he listened to Alfred talk made his heart flutter. Alfred wanted to capture this moment forever, how carefree it was, how free it was, even with the shadow of foreboding he felt.

Ivan caught Alfred's stare, his smile unwavering. "Do you see something that you like?" There was a small underlying hint of teasing to his voice. They had stopped walking, the cathedral now in sight, but mostly forgotten for the moment. Ivan watched as his words sank into Alfred and subconsciously ran a tongue over his pale lips whenever he saw the smaller blonde shiver.

Alfred shivered at the underlining meaning of Ivan's words. He was slightly embarrassed at being caught staring. He figured, though, two could play at that game. He blushed lightly and gave him a coy smirk. "Hmm, maybe. What's it to ya?" He didn't actually believe Ivan would kiss him in public, it was asking for unwanted attention.

His usually soft smile morphing into a smirk of his own, he reached out for Alfred's hand, grasping it tightly. Without warning, he began tugging the blonde alongside him. Alfred stumbled almost all the way there, but thankfully didn't fall. With all the haste and impatience of a teenager, he pressed the blonde against the shaded wall of a building, connecting their lips in a hard kiss. A surprised and almost pleasant sigh escaped from Alfred, his sweet breath fanning along Ivan's lips. "You asked for this." He whispered slowly, hands pinning Alfred's wrists on either side of his head.

Well, this was unexpected and took Alfred by surprise. That didn't mean it wasn't unpleasant though, and if Ivan thought he'd play the bashful maiden and let himself be dominated, he had another thing coming. His blue eyes narrowed as he smirked back at the Russian, "The Hero didn't ask, he demanded." He freed one wrist from Ivan's grip, tangled his hand in his hair, and tugged lightly. He returned the hard kiss, licking and nibbling on Ivan's lower lip.

What they didn't notice, being too lost in each other, was a pair of infuriated and cold ice blue eyes staring at them from the crowd of people. A small but threatening growl emitted from clenched teeth and dark thoughts clouded the aging man's mind. _They would pay for this_, the General promised as he disappeared in an opposite alleyway's shadows.

Too caught up in the moment and the undeniable heat starting to pool in his lower abdomen, Ivan soon found his hands diving under Alfred's shirt. His cool fingers ran across the expanse of his sun kissed skin, loving the tremors under his fingertips whenever Alfred would gasp from the cold. His teeth nibbled playfully at the blonde's lower lip, appreciating the small sighs and gasps he received.

Alfred shivered as the cool summer air and Ivan's calloused hands ran over his chest. He gasped and hummed at Ivan's playful nibbling, and melded their lips together, suckling on Ivan's tongue. He felt a pleased hum vibrate from Ivan through their joined lips, sending another pleasurable shudder through Alfred. When they parted for breath, he felt Ivan trail sloppy kisses down his jaw and neck, causing Alfred to produce a sound that was a mix between a moan and giggle. He trailed both his now free hands up his back and under his scarf, kneading his scarred neck.

Ivan's reaction was instantaneous. He whimpered lowly at the feel of soft fingers teasing and touching his sensitive neck. Alfred had accidentally discovered the sensitive patch of skin earlier on in their friendship, and he hadn't touched it since. But now he was utilizing it to his advantage, threatening to turn Ivan into a pile of mush in his arms. It wasn't long until Ivan felt a soft, warm mouth descend onto his neck, a wet, warm tongue trailing along the length of his pale scars. His knees trembled, threatening to knock together and give out on him. He couldn't stop himself from begging. "A-Alfred..._п-пожалуйста_..."

Alfred felt heat pool within his own lower regions at Ivan's whimper. He slowly licked and kissed all the scars he could reach. As Ivan plead, he paused and smirked slightly. He trailed kisses up his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe. "Please what, Vanya~" He purred, blowing lightly on his ear.

"Ahnn...I...I..." Ivan couldn't seem to find the rights word, his voice faltering and shaking as Alfred continued his unfair assault. Groaning, his voice low and gritty, he gripped the blonde's hips none too gently and lifted him against the side of the building. Whenever he felt Alfred's legs wrap around him and squeeze, he let out a guttural moan, voice rough with lust. Grinding up into the smaller man, he whispered out breathlessly, "Mmm, da~"

Alfred yelped at the sudden change in position. He tightened his hold on Ivan's waist with his legs, and wrapped his arms around the neck he was just ravishing, Ivan's scarf just barely hanging on to his shoulders. His jeans became extremely tight as pleasure ran through him with every grind into his ass. "I-Ivan..." He panted out as his head bent forward almost to the point of resting his forehead on the top of Ivan's head. He could smell the scent of snow and fire embers waiving off his hair, a low groan rumbled through him as he grounded down on Ivan as best as he could from his position. They both soon found a rhythm.

It may have not been sex, but fuck, it felt good. There was always something about raw friction that was always so compelling, and Ivan loved it. Grinding up into Alfred's ass and feeling his soft bottom rub against his cock through his clothing was almost too much. To top it off, Alfred was literally a pile of mush in his arms, breath hot against his hair and arms threatening to crush his sternum. Hot, breathy moans resonated around him, the soft, keening noises flooding his ears. He faintly made out a messy string of "please", the nimble legs squeezing him harder and the blonde rocking against him violently. Freeing one hand from its position under Alfred's leg, he reached between them and began palming the evident bulge in Alfred's pant, appreciating the surprised yelp it earned him and the strained whimpers and moans afterwards.

The palming on his straining cock was just about all Alfred could take. This was so much different from when the General would use Alfred. The main difference was just that word; the General used him. Ivan was not only trying to pleasure himself, but also Alfred. There was a feeling of passion and need here, while with him there was only pain and cold hatred. There was another important thing. Alfred felt safe with Ivan and knew that if he asked Ivan to stop, he would. Soon he felt the hot coil in stomach snap and he came with a cry, "IVAN!"

The blonde arched his back against the wall into Ivan's touch, body seizing up in a fit of trembles. Ivan's name was so loud in his ears, it was almost deafening. With a sly smile, he pressed his lips just under Alfred's ear, whispering. "My, my…so sensitive…" He honestly didn't think he could make the blonde come like that, but it was a pleasant surprise. Seeing as Alfred was already spent, he eased to him back down to the ground, careful to keep his arms wrapped around him. His cock still throbbed painfully, wanting release from all the build-up, but he wouldn't force Alfred to continue. They both knew how that felt…being pushed past their boundaries…Ivan shivered involuntarily at the memory. His memories of it may have been old, but Alfred's were still fresh in his mind.

The dampness now in his pants was a bit uncomfortable and if he didn't change he would probably start chafing, but that didn't matter as Alfred came down from his high. When he cuddled into Ivan's hold in the afterglow of his orgasm, he felt something poke him. He looked down and noticed Ivan still had a raging hard on. Frowning he asked, "What about you Ivan?"

"Ah," Ivan was hoping that Alfred would pay no mind in his post-orgasmic bliss, but apparently he had still noticed. He knew how Alfred could be, always wanting to be fair to Ivan. Always wanting to pay back favors. He didn't want it to be that way, though. It wasn't supposed to be about repaying favors between them, it was supposed to be about worrying whether or not the other enjoyed it. "I will be fine, it is nothing." The sun was already starting to set in the sky, and soon it would be a couple degrees colder. That would definitely help with his 'problem'. Whenever he noticed Alfred still sending him that look, he tacked on quickly. "Please Alfred, you do not have to do anything for me."

Alfred frowned more. He wanted Ivan to feel good, too. He also looked at Ivan's problem and felt himself lick his lips. He'd admit that he had a bit of an oral fixation. Of course he didn't enjoy it with the General for reasons previous. He eyed Ivan and smiled, "Let me help you!"

"Alfred, p-please…" Ivan weakly protested, already feeling Alfred's fingers on his fly. They slowly unzipped his pants, almost teasingly, until he felt some of the pressure on his hard cock being relieved. He opened his mouth to protest again, but was unable to force out anymore words of protest. Alfred was already on his knees, his hand wrapping around Ivan's straining member. Whenever he felt the cold air on his now free cock, he shuddered, realizing that there was no stopping this. He had to admit, though, Alfred looked absolutely astonishing the way he was on his knees, his dark lashes drooping to touch his cheeks and his tongue poking out playfully.

Alfred's hooded eyes sized up Ivan's member. He was definitely bigger then Winter. Not by much, but still bigger. He first gave a tentative lick from base to his tip, enjoying the shudder and strained moan he received from the Russian. He slowly swirled his tongue around the tip, collecting the precum and going down. He placed his hands on Ivan's hips, pinching them a bit teasingly. He wanted to give Ivan a blow job. He didn't however want his throat fucked because that would have brought up too many painful memories.

As he took all he could without gagging, which was a lot, he peeled one hand off Ivan's hip and pumped the rest as he alternated licking and sucking Ivan's cock.

Bringing a hand to his mouth, Ivan quickly bit down into it to try and stifle his moans. Alfred's mouth, his tongue…dear god, his tongue, it was fucking amazing. The blonde had taken in a little over half his cock, his tongue lapping and caressing the underside while his jaws hollowed and sucked at a delicious pace. Suddenly finding himself in need of support, Ivan rested most of his weight against the building, one of his hands going into Alfred's hair. He gently grabbed a handful of those golden locks, tugging slightly as his cock was teased with Alfred's mouth. "A-Ahhhnn….nngh, F-Fredka…_ебать_..." Although he was sure Alfred wouldn't catch the meaning of the word, Ivan still blushed brightly as he let it slip out. He rarely ever used strong language, especially that word. Losing himself in the pleasure that threatened to knock him off his feet, Ivan involuntarily bucked forward, feeling the blonde choke a bit and sputter. A look of horror crossed his violet eyes. He looked down immediately and began spewing a string of apologies. How could he have done _that_? He knew Alfred didn't need something like _that_ to happen…

Alfred would admit the little buck had taken him by surprise and he had to push hard to keep the flash backs at bay, but after a few seconds of sputtering he regained his composure. He was touched as Ivan apologized profusely, like he had done the worst thing imaginable. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his lower abdomen. The hair there made tickled his nose as he nuzzled and kissed Ivan just below the stomach. He cooed, trying to calm down the Russian. "Shhh, Vanya it's alright. You didn't do it on purpose. It was only a little buck and took me by surprise. I'm alright."

Blushing hotly, but still not entirely reconciled by Alfred's reassurances, Ivan merely mumbled. "You can stop now if you want." He couldn't imagine how Alfred would want to continue after having someone literally shove their cock down his throat.

Alfred shook his head and teasingly blew cool air on his cock, enjoying the sharp intake of breath Ivan took. He then kissed Ivan's pelvis, and hummed. "Nope, I want to make you feel good Vanya. I'm a tough guy and I can handle a little buck." He then moved back over his cock and gave the tip a kiss before taking it back in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and once again alternated between sucking and licking. He heard Ivan begin moaning lowly, Ivan's cool fingers threading back into his hair and tugging lightly, causing Alfred to hum around his member in pleasure. A couple minutes later he heard Ivan suck in a breath and he panted out, "A-Alfred, going t-to cum..." Alfred nodded and sucked harder. He heard Ivan curse again in his fucking sexy language. Alfred's mouth was then filled with hot and thick cum. He swallowed, already used to it. He then pulled off and buttoned Ivan's pants. Cuddling up to the Russian, he smiled as Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist. He gave a soft kiss to Ivan's jaw, then his neck, wrapping Ivan's precious scarf back around it. Nuzzling Ivan's scarfed neck, he sighed out. "I love you Vanya."

"Я тоже тебя люблю." Grimacing quickly after the words left Ivan's lips, he added on. "No…I should not say it like that." Clearing his throat, he spoke with a sweet and even voice. "I love you, too, Alfred." Appreciating the small giggle he drew from the blonde, Ivan bet down and lightly pecked Alfred's lips with his own. "We should be hurrying back, da? Unless you would still like to eat at McDonalds?" The name of the restaurant sounded extremely foreign on Ivan's tongue, so his pronunciation of it was a bit stiff. This time, Alfred all out laughed, not doing much to conceal his amusement. Ivan frowned bashfully, cheeks turning a deep pink.

Alfred leans up and kisses Ivan's blushing cheeks. "Your accent is cute Ivan, and though I appreciate you saying it in English...Russian is just fine! Besides you sound sexy speaking Russian~" Alfred winked and took Ivan's hand, leading him out of the alley way. "And as much as I wanted to get something from there, I don't want to have to explain my...questionable stain in my pants. It'll suck enough to explain it to everyone else in our group, especially Artie." He moaned dramatically. And thus they headed back to the park, walking hand in hand through the brisk air and shining city lights.

By the time they had made it back, everyone else was already regrouped, save for Yao and Kiku who were most likely about to be finished. Ivan walked in front of Alfred, the other's hands gripping the back of his coat as if he were a child trying to hide behind his mother. Sighing, but wanting to make Alfred feel better, Ivan spoke in a quiet voice. "You know, I am sure that Arthur and Francis are no more innocent than we are. In fact, I think they may be much worse."

Alfred whined back, "Oh trust me dude, I know they've done worse. But they don't have the evidence soaked through their pants. They'll either know what we did or think I pissed myself!" And heroes DON'T pee themselves, Alfred reasoned, so his only option would be to cough up to it. "Though I'd be more worried about you Ivan. Artie will probably tear ya a new one...or at least nag you to death about taking advantage of me, or something. Sometimes I swear he was a mother hen in a past life." He huffed out, being his over dramatic self. Alfred hoped it was dark enough that the stain wasn't SO noticeable. Despite his current griping Alfred knew if the same situation presented itself again, he'd still jump the Russian in a heartbeat.

Wincing, Ivan grimaced slightly. Alfred wasn't the most graceful person whenever it came to words. Actually, he spoke rather bluntly, and sometimes it was hard to soak in. However, seeing the blonde's predicament, Ivan thought of ways to put Alfred's mind at ease. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he finally smiled whenever an idea came to mind. Undoing the first couple of buttons on his jacket, he began to shrug it off. Alfred sent him a wary look. "We can trade. My jacket is longer. You can wear it until tomorrow morning." He shrugged it off, handing the long jacket to Alfred. The blonde took it hesitantly, shrugging his own jacket off. They put on each other's jackets, Alfred's being slightly tighter fitting on Ivan and Ivan's being quite spacey on Alfred. "While the others are asleep tomorrow, we can sneak off and clean ourselves up, da?" He winked at Alfred convincingly. It would raise questions as to why they were wearing each other's jackets, but if there was one thing Ivan was good at, it was convincing others. Although, he tended to 'scare' people more than 'convince' them. It worked either way.

Alfred blushed, not only at the wink, but because he noticed he could smell Ivan's sent on the jacket. Trying to hide how flustered that made him, he nodded at Ivan. "S-Sure, that's cool with me. Um, thanks Ivan." He smiled at the Russian. It was nice of him to think about his dilemma.

Ludwig looked up from trying to deal with a babbling Italian and noticed the other two approaching. He raised an eyebrow at the swapped clothing but decided he'd live a happier life not knowing, "Ah, we were wondering when you two would show up. We were waiting for you so we could check to see how Kiku and Yao are doing." Ludwig informed them when they were within hearing distance. This drew everyone else's attention to the new couple.

Francis was the first to comment on their new attire, "Ohonhon~ What is with the wardrobe change, mes chers?" He questioned with a smirk tugging on his features.

Feliciano clapped his hands with a airy grin on his face chanting, "Ve~ Tell us, tell us!" Arthur just scowled, but his moss green eyes shined with curiosity.

Alfred smiled sheepishly and stumbled over his words as he came up with an excuse. "W-Well, uh um it was a bet!" He blurted, and at the blank stares he was getting. He took it they wanted him to elaborate. Gulping, he continued to spin his little white lie. "Well, I um wanted to race to the Cathedral thing and bet Ivan I could beat him. If I won, he wore my bomber jacket of awesomeness and if he won, I wore his. So we ended up tying and to be fair we just switched! Ehehehe..." He awkwardly laughed, then nudged Ivan's side and asked for confirmation. "I-Isn't that right Ivan?" Everyone's attention snapped to Ivan. Except for except Ludwig, who face palmed at the fact he was the only one respecting their privacy.

"Da!" Ivan said cheerfully. "Though, I think the main reason he made the bet was because he wanted to wear _my_ jacket." He giggled a bit, giving Alfred a small pat on the back. "You could have just asked, you know." From the corner of his eyes he saw Alfred grin. Telling from the features of the others, they bought their little story. Well, that was relatively easy… "So, while we are waiting on our dear friends, how about we set up a place to sleep for the night? I am sure there is a secluded place in this park we could use." Ivan eyed the small circle of bushes and trees up ahead. There'd most like be a clearing in the center that they could use. Though, it would be a tad awkward when the locals would spot a crowd of people stepping out from the bushes in the morning.

Ludwig shook his head at Ivan's suggestion, "The local police may come by and arrest us for loitering. We could just sleep in the woods closest to the train station." he suggested.

Well, it did make more sense than camping out in the middle of a park…even though Ivan's more childish side thought it was a rather brilliant idea. Nodding, he agreed nonetheless. "Da, we will do that instead." Just as Ivan finished, Kiku and Yao could be spotted entering the park. They waited until they were within talking distance to explain the plan for the night. Thankfully, Kiku was indeed able to hack them all tickets straight to St. Petersburg. He handed each of them out, stressing how everyone should keep an eye on them. It wasn't as if he could afford to hack a second set of tickets. The first time had been risky enough. With that, they all ventured off to the perimeter of the city, settling into the dark and gloomy woods for the night.

During the whole walk towards the woods and the search for a proper camping site, when he thought no one was looking, Alfred would lift the jacket sleeve to his nose and inhale Ivan's scent. He'd feel his lips curl up into a soft smile as the scent of snow, pine trees, and embers filled his nose. Alfred would have died of embarrassment if he was caught doing thi. It was just so... lovey-dovey, school girl crush-ish, and un-heroic!

Ivan was in a similar predicament, albeit to a lesser extent. Alfred's jacket still carried all of the blonde's warmth, the puffy material acting like a balloon inflated with hot air. It was pleasant against the natural chill of Ivan's skin, and he had a hard time trying not to noticeably wrap himself tighter in the jacket. He managed to get away with the whole 'rubbing-your-arms-to-get-warm' charade, instead appreciating how the puffiness and warmth of the jacket swirled around him. He didn't want to sound cheesy, but it felt like Alfred was holding him symbolically. Ivan winced, mentally face-palming at his thoughts. How could he have let himself think something so tacky…

Fortunately, it didn't take long to find a spot to wind down. Blankets were brought out from their bags, and soon everyone was curled up with each other, Alfred once again trapped in Ivan's arms.

"So, um, Ivan. What did you have in mind for cleaning our clothes?" Alfred whispered once he heard everyone's breaths even in a deep sleep. He had one arm wrapped tightly around Ivan's waist and the other playing with the ends of his hair, a bit longer since their one-month journey began, brushing the nape of his neck. The embrace was especially appreciated whenever he felt a cool breeze sneak through the folds of his clothes.

"Hmm, I was thinking along the lines of 'borrowing' someone's shower…" He laughed quietly at his own joke, finding Alfred's confused expression adorable. "I am sure an upper class gentleman would not mind us sneaking into his house while he was away. I am also sure he would not mind us using his bathroom, so long as we keep everything neat, da?" They could also steal some extra resources there as well. It wasn't like the upper class of Moscow was exactly lacking…

Alfred frowned, "What if we get caught?" Aside from that, how were they going to be able to convince Ludwig to let them go? And don't get him started on the moral issues he'd be fighting internally...But then as he shifted a bit to face Ivan, he felt the beginnings of a very uncomfortable day of chafing and, with that, threw caution to the wind. "Okay, how are we doing this?"

Brushing a loose strand of golden hair behind Alfred's head, Ivan began. "I know you will not like this, but if it makes you feel any better, I will be the one doing the bad things. Now, here is what I was thinking about. Tomorrow morning, we can go into one of the more high class neighborhoods in the city. The people who live there are your usual nine-to-five workers. After a bit of observing and what-not, I will pick a suitable house for us to break into without getting caught. All I ask of you," he poked Alfred on the nose playfully. "Is to look as casual as possible so we do not draw attention to ourselves. Obviously, we will need to pick a bachelor's house." He didn't need to explain how hazardous it would be to walk in on a family carrying on with their daily lives.

Alfred crinkled his nose at the poke, and frowned a bit. Yeah, he had some moral issues with this...but that didn't mean he didn't want to help at all. He disliked being so dependent on someone else. He was the hero, damn it, and he can help out too! "I could do other stuff." He appreciated Ivan's concern for his safety and all, but sometimes he felt like Ivan was babying him or doubting his abilities in some way. He wanted to show Ivan they were equal, because Alfred wouldn't, couldn't settle for less.

"I thought you did not like to do _bad _things?" Ivan teased good naturedly. However, if Alfred honestly wanted to help, then why should he turn his help away? It would definitely be harder to do it on his own. His main concern, though, was over whether or not Alfred could do it without getting them caught. He knew how scatter-brained the American could be. Not that he wasn't smart, oh no. He was very intelligent. He just seriously needed to keep his wits about himself more often. "You are more nimble than I, da? I believe you could climb a lot better than me." After all, it wasn't as if they could just walk up to the door in the middle of daylight and pick the lock. They'd have to find another way into whichever house they were breaking into. Most of the houses in the upper-class districts were two stories. "You can climb up to the window of the house and get in from there. Most people do not lock their windows, especially those who live in nice neighborhoods."

Alfred nodded, pleased he'd get to do something. He did, however, pinch Ivan's nose playfully for teasing him, "Yeah, yeah. Generally I don't, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And a hero has to do what a hero has to do." He said rolling his eyes. Then came the next issue..."How are we going to convince Ludwig to let us go? It's not like we can sneak off. If someone woke up and saw us missing they would panic!" Alfred pointed out. They'd either have to lie about where they were going or be pretty damn convincing that was for sure.

Ivan felt a weary sigh building up in his chest. Sometimes Alfred could be so technical. "We will just tell him that we ran into town for extra supplies. We will snag a bit more supplies at whatever house we raid. That should convince him enough, hmm? We will be back in time for everyone to board the train, too." They would have plenty of time. By the looks of their ticket stubs, their scheduled train was leaving in the evening time, giving the group more than enough time to take care of extra things. "Besides, I am sure the others will also want to take care of things as well." Placing a soft kiss to Alfred's forehead, he whispered to the smaller man. "Now, stop worrying and go to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

Alfred rolled his eyes. but couldn't help the smile that tugged on his lips. "Yeah, yeah, just making sure we both aren't having any blonde moments with the plan. Lord knows I have plenty of those on my own." He winked up at his Russian and craned his neck to place a kiss of his own on Ivan's jaw before snuggling closer to him. He yawned out, "'Night Ivan." Soon sleep over took the both of them.

* * *

_п-пожалуйста:_ p-please

_Я тоcже тебя люблю:_ I love you too

_Ебать:_ fuck


	9. Warm and Comfy

Hey guys! This is my first update since school has started. I thought my senior year was going to be my easiest since I took care of a lot of my hard classes my first three years in high school, but apparently that's not the situation. I'm only three days into school and I feel like my hand is gonna fall off because I've written so much shit. Dang you Sociology, Anatomy, and English 12. XD

But don't worry. Updates for this story will continue as they have - a new chapter every 5-6 days or so. Also, sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'm really tired after school and hardly feel like spell-checking the chapters.

Once again, thanks so Usagi323 for co-writing this with me. Luff chuuuuuuu. XD

**In this chapter**, Alfred and Ivan have some more awesome alone time together. I won't lie, it's really sweet...incredibly sweet. So sweet, you-might-be-diagnosed-with-diabetes sweet. I think you guys will like it.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Alfred felt someone shake his shoulder gently. He couldn't tell what time it was, but he knew it was too early for living. He groaned and rolled onto his stomach on their makeshift bed to escape the hand trying to wake him. "Nmmm five more minutes..." He grumbled out half asleep.

"Fredka~" An inviting voice cooed. He felt the hand shake him even more, beginning to jostle him out of his cozy slumber. "Please do not tell me you are passing up the chance to bath…" He knew Alfred was obsessed with hygiene, and the sound of a hot shower or bath was really tempting. Yet, the blonde still made an attempt to ignore Ivan. Ivan began to rub something circles on Alfred's back. "Just think about all that warm water…and the shampoo and soap and fresh, warm clothes…" Smiling mischievously, he added in a quiet voice. "We could even take a bubble bath together~"

That idea made Alfred blush profusely. He buried his face down into their makeshift bed. He knew Ivan would notice how red his ears are. His suspicions were confirmed by the low chuckle he heard. Although he would admit it WAS a very tempting offer. In the end, the idea of a warm bath and possible cuddles with bubbles drove sleep from his mind. Alfred rolled over and faced the pleased and smug Russian, giving him a weak glare as he mumbled, still half asleep. "You're so cruel Vanya…making me choose between a bath and sleep." He sat up and stretched his arms until he heard a satisfying pop.

After watching Alfred stretch this and that way, he offered a hand and helped pull the blonde to his feet. He immediately pulled him into a warm hug, stroking Alfred's bed messed hair affectionately. It felt nice to be able to wake up and do that. Without words, he stepped away from Alfred and made his way over to a still sleeping Ludwig. He had made sure to wake up before everyone else had, wanting to avoid further confusion. As long as Ludwig knew where they were, everyone else could just wait. He cautiously shook the Germans shoulder, not wanting to shock to German awake. A punch in the face was no way to start his morning off. Ludwig began to become conscious of the hand shaking him, blinking open his icy blue eyes.

"Was…was ist los?" He muttered in sleepy German.

Ivan understood the meaning. "Alfred and I are going to do a bit more scouting and gathering in the city. We are leaving early so we can take care of some things. We will be back later, da?"

Ludwig shot Ivan a slightly confused and muddled look before nodding sleepily. He relaxed back into his makeshift bedding, falling back into the covers.

At the unexpected display of affection, Alfred's blush from earlier came back. He was still getting used to the subtle change in their displays of affection. He liked it though, the slightly longer warm hugs and soft touches, even the way they slept felt different than before. There was a feeling of intimacy and Alfred being Alfred was just eating up all the attention. As Ivan talked to Ludwig, Alfred crossed his arms and waited. It was then that he noticed he was still wearing Ivan's jacket and Ivan his.

He was just beginning to unbutton the jacket when Ivan came back and cleared his throat. Alfred looked up and saw Ivan's questioning stare with one eyebrow raised, Alfred stumbled to explain himself. "Oh, um, I noticed I was still wearing your jacket and the stain is dry so um...you can have it back if you want. I'm sure mine is a bit too tight." He tailed of awkwardly.

Experimentally, Ivan stretched under the material of Alfred's jacket. It was smaller than his, but not too tight. He shook his head at the blonde. "Nyet. You can keep wearing it. I actually kind of like you wearing my clothes. It is cute, da?" He hooked a finger underneath Alfred's chin, staring into his sapphire eyes temptingly. It always amused Ivan to watch the blonde turn beet red at his displays of affection.

Alfred's blush was coupled with a flustered scowl. Looking away from Ivan's mesmerizing amethyst pools, he took the hand that was under his chin and just started dragging Ivan way from camp. "I'm not cute, I'm heroically handsome. Hero's aren't cute." He asserted as they walked the path they took last night back to the city. He heard the Russian chuckle at his response and thus proceeded to pout, completely invalidating his earlier protest.

Switching roles, Ivan quickly took lead and began pulling Alfred along. "Well, then, you must be the one exception to the rule. Because you are _cute_." Hearing Alfred's annoyed groan, Ivan merely smiled. He led the way back to the city, walking deep into the confines of the concrete jungle. Once they reached the district they were looking for, they were immediately surrounded by nice looking buildings and rather expensive looking vehicles. Ivan noticed how Alfred merely gawked at their surroundings, entranced by it. Ivan, however, felt immensely out of place in such a "happy" place. The people here were able to live their lives out without a single worry in the world, clueless to the atrocities happening right out in their backyard. Ivan narrowed his eyes, taking an instant dislike to the place. "Let's hurry and get this over with." It was still early in the morning, so the sun wasn't all too high up in the sky. People were still groggy for sleep, and that was going to make slipping past them unnoticed much easier. Ivan set to studying the houses, noticing which ones had multiple cars or looked as though they could house a family.

Alfred watched as some people who had to commute earlier to work groggily made their way to their vehicles. By the way the sun had barely risen above the horizon, Alfred would guess it was around 5 or 6 A.M. As he carelessly glanced around, he found a man walk out of decent sized house, though obviously made for one or two people to live in. The man looked to be in his early to mid-thirties and was tiredly talking on a cell phone as he made his way to the single car in the drive way.

Alfred nudged Ivan with his elbow and pointed with the hand not holding Ivan's to the man's house. "Hey, I think I found a potential candidate."

Ivan turned his gaze over to the smaller, yet still fancy looking house. He watched as the idly chatting man got into his car and pulled away from his home. By the looks of it, there was no dead giveaway that more than one person lived there. No children's toys out by the front door, no wife's knickknacks handing around. Alfred may have been right. Pulling Alfred along once again, he led them to the side of the house, ducking into the shadows of the other houses. The second floor window was quite high up, but he was sure he could boost Alfred up without getting the blonde hurt. There was a gutter pipe hanging down from the side of the house. He was sure that Alfred could use it to help get himself up to the second floor. Kneeling down, he spoke in a hushed voice. "Climb onto my shoulders."

Alfred gave Ivan a nod and climbed on his shoulders, giving his boyfriend a half-jokingly warning. "Drop me and I'll personally kick your ass to New York." He heard Ivan give a low chuckle and say, "Da, da. Just be careful Alfred." With that the Russian stood up straight with a firm grip on Alfred's ankles. Alfred wobbled a bit, but quickly regained balance, putting his hands on the gutter and grabbing it. "Okay big guy, you can let go." Ivan did just that, but stayed under Alfred's feet in case the gutter couldn't hold the younger blonde's weight. Alfred quickly swung a leg onto the roof and hefted himself on the first story roof. He then carefully maneuvered himself to the closest window. He was relieved to find it was unlocked. Now they didn't have to literally break in through it. He swiftly hopped inside the room, finding it was a sort of guest bedroom. Very nice, but nothing too special. It looked clean and relatively unused. Leaning outside the window, he called to Ivan. "Go to the back door, I'll let you in!"

Nodding and grinning at their success, Ivan slinked around to the back door, waiting for the door to swing open. A few short minutes passed in what he thought was Alfred checking the house over. Finally, the door swung open, revealing the blonde with a glazed donut stuffed in his mouth. Ivan resisted the urge to laugh hysterically. "What…are you…Alfred?" He merely stared at Alfred, an amused smile playing on his features. Stepping into the house and out of the cold, Ivan was met with instant warmth. It was a homey little place, decorated in dark browns and burgundies. The fridge was open slightly, a little bit of light peeking through. He closed it, dulling the hum of the large appliance. "Bathroom?" Ivan asked simply. He saw Alfred motion upstairs. They quickly made their way up the stairs, turning the corner at the top and stepping into the pearly white bathroom. There was a shower/tub hybrid with bottles of shampoo and body wash aligning the side. Turning to Alfred, Ivan asked again. "Your decision: shower or bath?"

Alfred grinned and winked at Ivan, watching the small blush and amused expression Ivan gave as he stated. "Dude you woke me up at dawn promising a bath. We're taking a bath, especially if this guy has that special soap that makes it a bubble bath. Besides, why waste a tub that can fit three people your size easily? By the way, shouldn't we throw our clothes in the washing machine while we bathe?" He continued rambling looking through all the bottles this guy had, hoping he'd have bubble bath soap. Alfred hadn't had a warm bath in almost a month, much less a bubble bath since his and Matthew's parents died in a crash when they were ten. Alfred F. Jones was taking a bubble bath with his sexy teddy bear of Russian boyfriend if it killed him, damn it.

Shaking his head, Ivan disappeared into what he thought was the master bedroom. He began going through the drawers, trying to pick out some clothes they could wear after they were out of the tub. They could focus on finding coats after they had their little bath. The man that lived here was roughly Ivan's size, though most of the man's size came from body fat, unlike Ivan. It would be easy finding fitting clothes for him, but Alfred would be a challenge. Ivan managed to find a comfy look tank top and some boxers for himself. For Alfred, however, he was only able to find a smaller pair of underwear and a rather large fitting t-shirt. Imagining the blonde waiting for their clothes to dry while his thighs sat so provocatively out in the open tickled Ivan's fancy.

"First we can bath. Then we can wash our clothes. While our clothes are washing, we can look for extra supplies." They could afford to be comfy and lazy for a small bit. Lord only knows how hard they had been working since starting this journey. It was sort of unfair to the others, but Ivan forced himself to push that thought from his mind. He could teach Alfred to be a little selfish every now and again. From the bathroom, Ivan could hear Alfred turning the water on, the noisy squeaks of the faucet filling the room. Setting the clean clothes aside, he began walking back towards the bathroom, all the while shrugging off articles of clothing. "Did you find any bubble bath?"

The sight Ivan was greeted to was a tub almost over flowing with bubbles, Alfred's clothes piled messily at the foot of the tub and no Alfred in sight. Before Ivan could become worried about that, he saw Alfred's cowlick peeking up from the far corner of the tub and heard quiet humming as it bobbed closer in a zigzag formation, reminiscent of an approaching shark. "Duuuh un…duuuh un...duuh un... duuhduhundunduhun DUN DUN DUN!" With the final louder, hum Alfred sprang up in front of Ivan who had approached curiously and flung soap bubbles at him. The bubbles hit the floor with a sad blop, considering you can't throw bubbles very far. He did, however, manage to splash a bit of water at Ivan. "...You know, that worked out SO much better in my head." Alfred stated looking at the bubbles in all his naked glory, past bruises and cuts either almost gone or completely healed.

"Da, I am sure it did." Ivan replied sheepishly. He finished removing the rest of his clothing, unable to stop himself from all of sudden feeling very self-conscious of himself. This was the first time that Alfred would get to see him in his entirety. Not even whenever he was General Winter's pet had Alfred ever seen him completely naked. Stepping into the tub quickly, he seated himself on the opposite end of Alfred, relaxing into the warm, rosey water. Sighing contently, he sank down into the tub until the water was level with his chin. His legs brushed against Alfred's inevitably, naked skin sliding smoothly over each other. Resting his head against the curve of the tub, Ivan moaned in bliss. "This is really nice…"

Alfred watched as Ivan awkwardly finished undressing. The American scanned the Russian as he quickly got in the water, having only ever seen Ivan shirtless or at least with his underwear on. He had to say he was liking what he was seeing; From his big, cute nose, enchanting violet eyes, broad shoulders and muscular physique, not body builder ripped, but definitely well-defined hard muscles, he was husky with thick and muscular legs. His scars, though sad and somber, were also beautiful to Alfred in away. They represented all he went through at that hellish camp. He was also...well-endowed in his private region. All of it was definitely doing it for Alfred, but he didn't want sex, at least not right now. Right now he just wanted to cuddle and feel the Russian.

When Ivan relaxed on the other side of the tub, saying how nice this was, Alfred just hummed his agreement as he slowly made his way through the water. When he reached the Russia he balanced on his knees and placed a hand gently on Ivan's shoulder, leaning in and kissing him softly above his brow, whispering. "You're beautiful, Vanya." He pulled back to look at Ivan with a small blush, as well as a sincere and bashful smile.

He pulled Alfred close, bare chests flush against each other. Forcing to blonde to sit down, he felt Alfred's slightly plush bottom resting on his thigh. Grabbing the blonde's chin, he forced Alfred to look at him. "Thank you." He purred, amethyst eyes half lidded. He pressed his lips to Alfred's, tongue licking and pressing its way into the other's mouth. He felt Alfred's hum contently against his lips, tan arms wrapping around his neck in a hug. He trailed his tongue against Alfred's, tasting and moaning as he went. Pulling back, he gave the American a small nip at his lips, teeth biting down gently on the soft skin.

Alfred's face softened as he laughed and pressed gentle kisses of his own on Ivan's forehead, cheeks, nose and finally lips. The kiss was slow, gentle, and lingering, making butterflies explode in Alfred's stomach. This kiss was different than the one in the forest or the one in the alleyway. This one wasn't about releasing tensions and passions. This one was just about feeling and doing it because they can and take their time. As Alfred drew back for breath, he felt another soft rumble of laughter go through him as Ivan chased his lips and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. Alfred sighed in appreciation as he felt Ivan gently caress a hand down Alfred's spine before resting at the small of his back.

"I cannot wait to be able to do this with you whenever I want." Ivan whispered sweetly against Alfred's lips. He smiled, rubbing his nose gently against Alfred's. Just the thought of be able do anything anytime with Alfred without fear of being punished or chased or just anything negative made Ivan's heart swell happily. Ivan slid his hands along Alfred's body slowly, feeling the expanse of sun kissed skin and appreciating the small quiver of muscles underneath whenever he ghosted over a particularly sensitive area. He surfaced his hands from the water, gathering up a mountain of soap suds in each hand before stacking them messily upon Alfred's head. He laughed at the sight of the blonde staring at him with a crown of pink tinted bubbles in his hair.

Alfred's heart fluttered and he felt a pleasant shiver run through him at Ivan's words. He let out a giggle every so often if Ivan's hands ran over a ticklish spot. As Ivan began gently washing his hair and messaging his scalp a bit, Alfred felt a pleased hum leave him. In return he picked up some soap suds himself and washed Ivan's partly exposed chest with soft and lingering caresses, periodically playing with the hairs on his chest, and placing light kisses all over his neck when he could.

Leaning forward, Ivan brought Alfred into yet another kiss, mouths slanted against each other and lips moving in perfect sync. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Alfred's fingers return to his hair, massaging the soap into it. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's midsection, gently reversing their positions and maneuvering his way around in the tub. Now Alfred's back was pressed against the curve of the tub, his legs bent and knees poking up out of the water. Ivan glided his way between them, resuming their kiss. He felt a wet leg wrap around him as he was brought closer so that he was partially leaning on Alfred. The blonde's hands fisted handfuls of his platinum hair, Alfred's warm tongue poking out to run over his lips.

Alfred made a pleased noise as Ivan opened up for him, allowing Alfred's tongue to lazily trace the inside of the Russian's warm, moist cavern. His tongue ran over Ivan's teeth, gums, the insides of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, finally massaging Ivan's tongue with his. Ivan's hum in response gently vibrated through their connected mouths, and Alfred pulled up for breath before suckling softly on other man's bottom lip. He felt Ivan's mouth twitch up in a smile. Ivan parted from Alfred this time, but moved his own lips to Alfred's neck, kissing where the underside of his chin and neck meet, nipping lightly and then sucking and leaving a pale red color. He stopped and brought his hand up to push back Alfred's wet bangs from his forehead and placed an affectionate kiss there. "Hmmm, I love you." Alfred sighed in contentment.

"I love you, too." Was Ivan's immediate response. It felt good to be able to say it with its true meaning, instead of masking it like he had done during their time at the camp. He rested his head against Alfred's chest, content with just simply sitting there, basked in the warmth of the water and the soft feel of Alfred's skin against his. Just a little longer…all of their hard work would pay off eventually. Then, maybe they could live like this someday. Ivan felt his eyes begin to droop, beginning to feel drowsy in Alfred's arms. But he couldn't let himself sleep, not now. "As much as I hate saying this, we cannot stay like this forever. We will have to get out soon." He grimaced at his words, eyes narrowing in discontent.

Alfred was basking in the moment as well, feeling warm and light. Like all their struggles were paying off, it'd been so long since both he and Ivan felt this happy. Alfred knew this is what he wanted, more of these moments and he'd go through Hell and back if it meant seeing Ivan like this and feeling these blissful feelings. He felt Ivan relax against him and played with his hair as he grumbled about having to get out. Alfred laughed and kissed the top of his head, "Come on big guy, it's not the end of the world. We can still do this when we wash our clothes, and after tomorrow we can start over and get jobs and create more moments like this. Listen to the hero, this is only the beginning." He felt cheesy, and that last line sounded so much more suave and inspirational in his head, but hey, he meant it. He wasn't going to let Ivan's distrust of their present situation ruin the light mood they'd created. So with that, he reached under the water and playfully pinched Ivan's firm butt and said, "So, time to get out you bear of a man." He laughed, an easy grin on his face.

Ivan felt under the water for the plug and pulled it, watching at the water slowly drained around him and Alfred. He stepped out of the tub cautiously, extending his hand and helping Alfred out as well. Going over to the cabinet, he found some fresh towels and tossed one to Alfred. They helped each other towel off before beginning to slip their clothes on. Ivan already has his "house" clothes on whenever he noticed Alfred was looking for something. "Fredka?" He asked, stepping closer to the blonde. Alfred had his shirt and underwear on, but was still looking for something else. Putting two and two together, Ivan merely smiled in open amusement. "I could not find any bottoms for you. I am sorry." He barely suppressed the small bit of laughter that slipped out, watching as Alfred all of a sudden got self-conscious. Sure, he could handle being stark naked in a tub with Ivan, but being out in the open was something else, obviously. Alfred blushed hard, trying to yank the shirt down to hide his thighs.

This was why Alfred was more of a boxers person. It was weird having his thighs out for the world and, more importantly, Ivan too see. Blushing and giving a flustered huff, Alfred used one hand to continue pulling the shirt down over his thighs, and the other to grab Ivan's hand and drag him out of the bathroom. That was until he saw his clothes and realized he needed to either give up holding Ivan's hand or pulling his shirt down. "...Ivan could you pick up my clothes?" He asked, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

Feeling a little mischievous, Ivan let his hand slip out of Alfred's and crossed his arms. He smiled innocently down at the blonde. "I honestly do not see why you can't do it." He watched Alfred scowl, scoffing in annoyance at Ivan's teasing. They stood in a tense standoff, staring each other down. Alfred was still trying to pull the shirt over his thighs while Ivan waited for him to give up and give in. Taking a step closer to the American, Ivan stared down at him with a sly smile. "Come now, Fredka…you cannot honestly be ashamed to show yourself in front of me, hmm?" He placed his hand on the other's chest, running it down the expanse of Alfred's body and resting at his hip. Alfred shuddered, the action easily caught by Ivan's eyes. He placed his hand over the one that Alfred was using to keep the shirt pulled down, trying to ease it away. "Please? You do not have anything to hide from me." He leaned in close, so that his lips were right beneath Alfred's ear. "I think you are beautiful~"

Alfred felt himself blush more and muttered, "I-I'm not hiding! And I'm not ashamed of my sexy body! I just don't want to intimidate you with my sexiness..." He trailed off with a soft scowl, but reluctantly released the shirt. Before Ivan could say anything, he quickly strutted to his clothes and bent down to pick them up. Face cherry red he marched back to Ivan and took his hand, pressed it to his lips in a soft kiss and mumbled against it, "Thank you Big Guy."

Wrapping his arms around the blonde's midsection in a hug, he kissed Alfred softly on the lips. "You do not have to thank me. I am merely stating what is so obviously true." They stood there, kissing each other softly once again. Ivan let his hands roam own Alfred's back, sliding over the soft globes of his bottom before giving him a sharp squeeze. He felt Alfred gasp against his lips, nipping softly at his bottom lip.

...Maybe Alfred will have to wear briefs more often, though he'll always be a boxers man at heart. With a soft laugh and blush dying down, the hand not holding his clothes wedged itself between their chests, pushing slightly. "Ok, ok big guy, but we still need to wash our clothes and unless you plan on carrying me, I need you to let go." It was ideal that they get out of here as soon as possible, considering the guy could come back any time.


	10. Loose Ends

Oh gosh, I'm so sick right now. My allergies, combined with the seasons about to change and the weather has given me a horrendous head cold. Ugh...

Thank you Usagi323 for co-writing this with me. You know the rest, dear. XD

**In this chapter**, the group hops aboard the Trans-Siberian Express and an old enemy shows his face again.

* * *

About an hour later, after collecting materials, waiting on their clothes to wash and dry, and changing back into their now clean clothes, Ivan and Alfred were doubling back to meet up with the others. After some strict chastising by Ludwig for taking advantage of his sleepy state so early in the morning and some worried and slightly annoyed looks from the others, they were on their way to the train station where their ride to St. Petersburg was waiting. Ludwig had stressed it to everyone to stick together, that way if any of them got caught, they would stand a better chance at defending themselves. They waited for the loud speaker to announce that their train was arriving, standing in the holding booth of the train station. Ivan watched as Alfred kept shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking awfully nervous. He grabbed the blonde's hand, giving it a firm squeeze and smiling down at him to reassure the American. They were so close now, what else could go wrong? Freedom was just at the end of the tunnel, and they didn't have much further to go.

What they didn't know was that there was a shadowed figure that had been trailing them since they arrived at the station. The figure kept a safe distance away so as not to be recognized and wore rather ordinary clothing. So if they did scan the area, he would be over looked.

It'd been easy enough for General Winter to follow them onto the train. He just waited at the station from the time of the first boarding calls till now for them to appear. Once he saw them board the train, he quickly flashed the ticket takers his Government and Military cards, granting him unquestioned access for the train. From there, he just stole someone's seat and watched them from afar, anger rising as he witnessed his Snowflake comfort his Alfred. His possessive feelings for Ivan transferred over to Alfred as well only because he wanted to possess ALL of Ivan; his mind, body, soul, and his heart. He knew he needed to possess the sunshine blonde to even come close to possessing Ivan's heart.

As Ivan stared out the window with Alfred, watching as the dark city morphed into a snowy countryside, he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong. He tried to push his paranoia away, telling himself that it was merely his imagination at work, conjuring up images of things that weren't there. Yet, it didn't matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise. His heart felt heavy and wrong, like it knew that something bad was coming their way. Reflexively, he pulled Alfred closer, the blonde having already fell asleep in his seat. Alfred's head lolled over, resting on Ivan's shoulder. He began to absentmindedly pet the blonde's sunshine hair, staring with barely concealed worry out the window.

The Brit who was sitting in the seats across from them with Francis noticed the change in Ivan's demeanor. He saw how the Russian's pale brows were furrowed slightly, his eyes betraying the usual calmness that he usually had. Although he didn't really care much for the, in his opinion, _monster_, he couldn't sit comfortable across from him without knowing what was the matter. "What's bothering you, chap?" Arthur stared him down with his emerald eyes, noticing how Ivan's violet ones snapped to him in surprise.

"Nothing." Came the simple – too simple – reply from Ivan. It didn't do much to sate Arthur's curiosity.

Raising an eyebrow but frowning slightly, Arthur continued to press the issues. "Come on now, we are all a team and if you're withholding something from us, no matter how minuscule, it can still greatly affect us." He tried to come off as being a supportive teammate, but felt his brow twitch in disdain as he witnessed Alfred snuggle closer into Ivan as he slept. He had no idea what the daft idiot saw in such a psychotic man, and it greatly annoyed him how much closer the American seemed too be to Ivan.

Ivan pursed his lips, remaining quiet for a few moments. Eventually, he finally gave in with a weary sigh. "I do not feel right." He admitted, staring hard out the train's window. "I do not know how to explain it, but I…I feel like something bad is coming." It was the only way he could put it into words. He didn't know how to explain the feeling any more than that. He was just getting some really bad "vibes" lately, especially since they had boarded the train. He couldn't help but feel like the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees…but he blamed that mostly on the weather. They were traveling northward, so it would only make sense for the temperature to drop a bit.

Lips forming a sharp grimace and eyebrows furrowing , Arthur sized up the Russian with skeptical eyes. He gave a heavy sigh through his nose and looked forward, weighing Ivan's words. "I...understand in a sense. I myself can be quite cynical and mistrusting. Hell, parts of me still are skeptical that this escape will work, even though we are so close. But I trust Alfred, and the people he chose for this. He's a moron, but he isn't stupid like he acts to be and has a good judge in character. I believe our little group will be able to handle anything that blasted foundation can throw at us." He scowled and continued, not caring if Ivan was even paying attention or not. "Whatever you feel is coming, I'm sure you can handle. Though I think your psychotic and wish Alfred would come to his senses and dump your sorry arse, I do trust your abilities to handle whatever comes either of your ways. I-I trust you to be able to care for Alfred, even if I don't like it." Because lord knew that even though Alfred was able to hold his own in a fight, he was a trouble magnet and would need all the help he could get to get out of the messes he gets into. He was blushing and scowling heavily by the end of his confession.

"I know you do not like me being with him. But…if you could just trust me with this…I am not the greatest person in the world, or maybe not even the sanest, but I could never hurt Alfred. I could never dream of it." He normally wouldn't have given damn about how Arthur felt about his personal business, but the Brit was obviously something akin to 'family' to Alfred. So if he was going to be forced to put up with Arthur's overly protective habits, he may as well _try_ to get the Brit to like him. However, if Arthur was going to prove to be difficult, then to hell with him. Alfred belonged to Ivan, and he'd prove it if it meant fucking the blonde senseless right before the Englishman's eyes. Well….maybe that wouldn't be the most delicate way of doing it, but it was certainly appealing to Ivan's darker side.

Arthur spoke through gritted teeth, "Well at least you admit it. Like I said before, I don't like you, but I trust you to care for him." Not wishing to discuss the issue further, he turned away to lean on the eavesdropping French man to try and get some rest. Once his breathing leveled out, Francis let out a chuckle.

"Believe it or not Ivan, he was trying to ease your previous fears. He may say that though he doesn't support your relationship, but he does accept it. I can assure you he won't interfere with your relationship so long as Alfred's happy, so you can rid yourself of such...naughty thoughts. Honhonhon~" He stated, giving him a knowing smirk. "I'd also suggest you cease your worrying and try to get some sleep with your lover, who is by the way drooling on your shoulder."

Ivan's eyes trailed down, noticing the line of drool trailing from Alfred's mouth that was forming a damp spot on his coat. He groaned quietly, rolling his eyes. "Alfred…" Dabbing at the line of drool going down his chin, he forced the blonde's mouth shut. He craned his head to the side, resting it partially on top of Alfred's. The soothing sound of the train working itself on the rails soon lulled Ivan to sleep.

* * *

"Can't believe we're stuck on guard duty." Alfred mumbled and kicked gravel as he and Ivan walked out of the giant storage shed behind them. Earlier that morning, they had trekked from the train station to the other side of St. Petersburg, meeting up with Lovino and Antonio at a small dock just at the end of the Canal their boat would be taking out into the ocean. Antonio had informed them that they'd be taking a slight detour in their journey across the Atlantic to instead the United Kingdom. Apparently, none of the boats Lovino and Antonio were able to procure were big enough to provide somewhat comfortable travel to New York. They did promise, however, that they did get a boat in the UK that could make the journey. While they were there, their little group could retrieve the fake visas they needed. Arthur's parents had some pretty good money while they were alive from some shady business they invested in and these people owed them big time. Arthur refused to elaborate past that point, saying that was all the group needed to know.

Now, currently everyone else was discussing and finalizing plans, or in Ludwig's case, running from an enraged Lovino. They'd decided Ivan and Alfred would go and scout the perimeter to make sure no one found them. Alfred didn't like the fact he was being left out, but it was better than listening to boring plans or Feli crying about how Lovino needed to leave Ludwig alone.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked suddenly, stopping in the snow. He watched as the blonde lifted his head slightly to accommodate Ivan's tall height. As much as he hated what he was about to do, he knew that he needed to start treating Alfred like an adult instead of a defenseless child. His protective instincts were already screaming at him. "I was…thinking that maybe we should split up so we can cover some more ground? Only if you want to, though. You do not have to unless you want to." He watched Alfred's face, hoping that the blonde would reject the idea.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock for a second. He usually had to run off on his own, get someone else to consent to tell Ivan as well, or fight with Ivan to let him go alone to scout. Alfred loved how endearingly protective Ivan could be for his loved ones; his sisters, Alfred, and a little bird him and Ivan found when they were 13 and took care off until a trainer found it and killed it. But it was very overbearing and smothering at times. So to encourage this behavior Alfred figured positive reinforcement was in order. Grinning, Alfred stood on his toes a bit and leaned up to give Ivan a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you dude for finally putting more faith in me! How about both of us circle the perimeter in opposite directions." This will make it so they'll cross paths every so often, just so Ivan can see he can handle things on his own and give him some peace of mind. He'll use this to show Ivan that yes, Alfred is a big boy now and doesn't need Ivan to babysit him.

Sighing in disdain, Ivan lowered his eyes to the ground. "Just…if you run into any trouble at all, please do not hesitate to scream. I know you are strong Alfred, but it never helps to have someone else there." He was banking on the blond refusing his proposal. Obviously, that backfired in his face. Reciprocating the kiss to the cheek, he took off in the opposite direction of Alfred, beginning to slowly traverse the perimeter of the property. He doubted that they'd run into much trouble all the way out here. They hadn't seen any agents scouting for them since their time in the Siberian forests. Ivan convinced himself that by now, General Winter should have lost their track, any evidence of their whereabouts running cold by this time.

It was a lot lonelier than he would have liked, being forced to walk the snowy woods by himself. Now he was wishing more than Alfred would have declined, not because he was worried, but now because he wanted the warmth that the blonde always brought him. He curled his fingers in, wishing there was a soft hand beside him that he could grab onto.

Alfred just smiled at Ivan's retreating back, knowing he was reluctant to let Alfred do this, but appreciating the trust. He himself turned and then began his trek around the grounds. Hopefully he'll find a flower or two even with this abnormally chilly summer day, he could pick them and give them to Ivan. He just knew they'd cheer the Russian up. Ivan loved flowers. He told Alfred they bring color to even the dreariest of places. Alfred blushed lightly as he recalled many a time when Ivan compared him to a flower. Without knowing it, Alfred was slowly letting his guard down, believing them to be so close now that not much could possibly go wrong.

The General had thought about the best way to go about confronting his two rebellious possessions all throughout the train ride and trek to the docks. He had called his team in once he figured they were heading towards the docks. It would take them several hours to reach this place, but the General was confident they'd be able to stop them in time. Winter was a confident man, pretty much to the point of arrogance, but he wasn't stupid. He recognized his two pet's fighting abilities, and he would be foolish and suicidal to even contemplate taking both of them on at once or fight them one after the other. What he needed to do was take one down as easily as possible and use them as bait for the other to come willingly. After much consideration, he came to the conclusion he'd use Alfred as bait. Though equal to Ivan physically, Alfred would be easier to catch off guard. Alfred also had the sort of mentality that if he used Ivan as bait, he'd charge straight foreword to rescue him anyway. Ivan on the other hand would hesitate more and bend to his will, not wanting the other to be harmed. This plan was what led him here, waiting for the best moment to spring from the tree he was behind. After hearing they'd circle the perimeter, Winter hid in the shadows of the surrounding forest. He'd let them make a few rounds undisturbed, wanting for Ivan's guard to drop a bit as well. The General pulled out a drugged rag he'd prepared moments ago as he saw the more upbeat blonde approach and then pass his tree. Then, as silent as death, the General emerged from the shadows. Just as Alfred turned, sensing his presence, he pressed the cloth over the younger's mouth and nose, gripping Alfred's arm with his free hand. To Alfred's credit, before he went limp in the General's arms, he was able to deliver a mean punch to his face. As Winter hoisted the American over his shoulder, he clenched his bleeding nose. Maybe he'll give the fiery man a bit of an early punishment for that punch. The thought made the General smirk a wicked and perverse smirk as he hauled Alfred through the forest, leaving behind the other's baseball bat on the ground where he dropped it.

Alfred's mind was foggy and sluggish as he slowly registered what had happened. He did, however hear a voice that sent dread through his spine and disgust at the physical attention he was receiving. "Ah, your awake, подсолнечник. You'll be able to open your eyes in a second. The drug was only supposed to knock you out for a few minutes. Unfortunately, you won't be able to move properly for at least several more, plenty of time to punish you for touching what's mine and letting yourself be touched by anyone but me, as well as enough time to tie you up again." General Winter purred as he unzipped Alfred's pants with one hand, pulling them off and leaving him in his jacket, shirt, and boxers. He then attacked the helpless blonde's neck, biting and sucking harshly. Alfred was only able to make a scratchy whine in protest as his mind went into overdrive. _'Oh, God please not again! We were so close!' _his mind screamed in agony as the General's bruising touch wandered all over him. Just as Winter promised, his eyes soon fluttered open, and saw they were in a clearing. Just then, the General's administrations stopped, and Alfred understood why as he felt a dark and deadly aura not too far from behind the General. In response, Winter just gave a malicious and smug grin as he turned to face the new presence. "Здравствуйте, снежинки. Приходите посмотреть шоу?"

Ivan stood at the edge of the clearing, mouth parted slightly in horror and eyes narrowed in both disbelief and disgust. There, looming over _his_ little sunflower, was that disgusting pig of a man, his mouth and hands sliding against Alfred's skin. The blonde was missing his pants, his naked legs wet and cold with the snow. Alfred sent Ivan a pleading look, his blue eyes foggy and wide in fear. He saw the blonde's lips move, recognizing the words. _Help me_. He heard the General bark out an arrogant laugh.

It was enough to push the platinum haired Russian over the edge. He literally saw red as he stomped over –or ran? He couldn't tell. Everything was such a hazy blur – over to the General. Winter reached into his pocket, pulling out a pistol and firing. It managed to catch Ivan in his top left arm, but the fiery red pain didn't register in his mind as he continued walking forward. Ivan brought out his pipe and clocked the old man over the head with it, causing the pistol to fly out of the General's grip. Obviously, Winter must have not been expecting Ivan to react to quickly or violently, thinking he would have the upper hand in the fight. He thought Ivan would _hesitate_, seeing Alfred underneath him like that. He apparently hadn't been expecting the other to snap and come at him like a wild animal. With all caution thrown to the wind and his blood literally boiling in his veins, Ivan continued his assault with his pipe, a foggy cloud of red flooding his vision as he felt droplets of blood splashing up on him. He gripped his pipe hard, his fingers pressed uncomfortably tight against it and burning with the need to kill. Not feeling as though the pipe was enough, _oh no, it would never be enough. He need to feel the man's bones snapping in his hands_, Ivan tossed it aside, clocking Winter across the face with a hard punch. The pain in his arm was nothing compared to his need to see the other suffer. One hand held the aging man's shoulder down while the other continuously rained punch after punch down on him. He dug his nails in, satisfied whenever he felt the crimson liquid seeping out from the General's shoulder. Ivan's pale lips pulled into a maniacal smile as a peel of insane laughter left him. He wanted this, he needed this. He needed to see the person who had caused him so much pain writhe in agony beneath him. For good measure, he spat in the General's face, enjoying the disgusted and pained look that crossed Winter's features. Another string of high pitched laughter rang out from him as he grabbed the General's left arm. Using his knee as a weight to hold the older man down, he yanked hard, feeling giddy as the sound of the bone cracking and dislocating from its socket. But Ivan wasn't done. Not yet, not yet…he was going to take his sweet time killing the other. He would make sure that the man was begging him for death by time he was finished with him.

Alfred was only able to watch in horror, slowly able to move and think properly. This was bad. Alfred only ever saw Ivan go black and snap once. He never wanted to see that again. Not only had the sight of his best friend at the time turning into a blood thirsty monster made him fear for his own life, but witnessing the guilt, regret, and terror at what he had done was even more horrifying. This wasn't Alfred's Vanya; Alfred's Ivan was intimidating, sweet, both endearingly and frustratingly protective, awkward, quiet, thoughtful, cold, sexy, caring, a giant fluffy teddy bear at heart and yet a big mama grizzly. No, this was an ugly black creature that was created from _that place._Alfred couldn't let Ivan kill Winter like this, not in this state. He'd never forgive himself and would fear himself. He'd be too scared he'd hurt someone to ever open up again. Maybe not even to Alfred, maybe especially not to Alfred. No, Alfred wouldn't let that happen.

With at first shaky legs, Alfred hoisted himself off the ground and slowly, but gaining speed ran to where Ivan and Winter were. Alfred clenched his teeth and braced himself as he rammed into the Russian, forcing him to stumble sideways and drop the broken man in his grasp. With a hoarse wheeze from a voice that felt like it was unused for a while, he cried "Ivan!", hoping it would help the ashen blonde man to snap out of his enraged trance. Unfortunately, the Russian only responded by coming at him with a punch after shaking off the shock of being rammed into. Alfred stumbled back from the blow a bit, but stood his ground. "Ivan, listen to my voic-shit!" He cursed as dodged another punch and caught the other. "HEY, I said listen-" He was cut off again by another swing by Ivan's free wrist, which Alfred captured in his strong grip as well. As Ivan struggled to free his wrists from Alfred's grip, Alfred growled out. "LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKING RUSKI!" He was only met with a knee to the stomach for his efforts, but he didn't let his grip falter as he doubled over slightly in pain. As he glared up at Ivan with pained eyes, all he saw in the Russian's was dark and hazed over violet and an animalistic snarl on his lover's lips. Alfred froze, eyes wide in shock, and then blue orbs filled with panic, not knowing what to do to snap Ivan out of it. In blind panic and desperation at seeing Ivan so far gone he did the first thing that came to mind. He let go and as fast as lightening re-curled his fingers in Ivan's scarf, pulling him down into hard and desperate kiss. After a second of tense shock from Ivan, he felt his arms drop and go limp. He pulled back to find wide, confused, yet blank amethyst eyes stare back at him. Alfred almost let out a relieved and hysterical laugh at Ivan's return of sanity when he heard a gurgling cough behind him. Steeling himself from what was to come, he turned. He saw Winter pitifully reaching for the long abandoned gun, thinking this was his opportunity to strike again.

Alfred knew what he had to do. He'd have to be Ivan's hero right now. He had to kill Winter so he and Ivan could move on with their lives, because he was sure the disturbed General would never give them up. Even if he did, they'd never feel secure knowing he could show up any minute. Somewhere deep inside Alfred, a deep dark part that he tried to hide, he felt a pinch of joy at the General's pained cry as he stomped his boots onto the arm reaching for the gun. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the weapon, cocking it. He then pointed it at his, Ivan's, and probably many other's tormentor. With cold, detached, and hard eyes Alfred whispered, "Goodbye Winter." BANG! Some blood spattered on Alfred's cheeks, staining him forever.

After several calming breaths to try and stabilize himself, he dropped the gun and turned back to Ivan. He approached the still frozen man at a slow and cautious pace. When he was only inches away from Ivan's bowed head, he gently took Ivan's bloody face in both hands and raised it up to look into his warmer and gentler blue hues. He then pressed their foreheads together, "Shhh, everything is okay Vanya. You're safe now, I'm safe now." He breathed out soothingly.

Ivan was unable to process the words. They sounded distant and faint, as if he was trying to listen to a conversation underwater. His amethyst eyes darted around a bit, trying to take in his surroundings. Where was he? Why was he covered in blood? Why was there blood on Alfred's face? Why did his arm hurt so damn bad? The pain of the bullet wound finally catching up to him, Ivan immediately clutched his arm and hissed. He instantly regretted the decision, the pain from his grip only succeeding in doubling the pain. Dropping flat onto his bottom, his winced and hissed as hot, white pain coursed through his arm. On instinct, he began to dig into the wound, trying to procure the bullet from it. It was damn painful and resulted in a couple of loud, pained groans, but he finally managed to fit 2 fingers around the bullet. Yanking it out, he tossed the bloody fragment of lead to the snow.

After a couple seconds of trying to gather his wits, he returned his slightly confused gaze back to Alfred, struggling for the rights words. Peering behind the blonde, he saw the mangled, bloody body of Winter, a gory bullet hole planted in his skull. Ivan gazed back down at his hands, his body. Blood. It was everywhere. His clothes were drenched in it, his knuckles skinned and cut from beating something. Panic beginning to overwhelm him again, he managed to whisper out. "A-Alfred…w-w-what did I…"

Alfred quickly turned Ivan's gaze back to his. With a gentle, but determined look, he stared into Ivan's almost panicky eyes. "Listen to me Vanya, do not look away from me. No, you didn't kill him...you almost did, but you didn't. **I **was the one who killed him. But that or anything else you did doesn't matter, because you're ok." He said in a hard voice, commanding the Russian to listen to him. He then hesitantly leaned up and kissed him on the forehead, mumbling against his head. "He'll never hurt us again Vanya, never again."

Hesitantly, Ivan closed his eyes again Alfred's lips. He felt arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug. Ignoring the now throbbing pain in his arm, he relaxed against Alfred, trying to calm his breathing. So Winter was dead? It was the end of him, right? He almost wanted to check again, just to make sure, but the bullet hole he saw in the older man's forehead was proof enough. Yet, Alfred had to be the one to kill him. A part of him felt almost jealous, wanting to be the one to end the man's disgusting life. Another part of him felt horrible over Alfred having to be the one to kill him. Alfred never killed anyone…he'd have to live with this for the rest of his life. Even if it was the General of all people, talking a life is not an easy thing. Ivan can honestly say that.

"We are safe…" He caught himself mumbling, voice barely a whisper. Opening his eyes he, he tightened his blood-sticky hands on Alfred's jacket. "We are safe." He repeated again, slightly louder. It earned Alfred's attention, making the blonde peer down at him and flash a weary smile. He nodded, and Ivan felt a small smile pulling at his life. He reached up, cupping Alfred's face, the blood from his hands smearing a bit onto the blonde's tan skin. "Did I hurt you?" Ivan murmured, fingers tenderly brushing Alfred's temple.

Alfred felt relieved that Ivan wouldn't freak out on him, but his relieved smile melted a bit at the corners as he debated telling Ivan about their little scuffle. On one hand, he deserved to know the truth, on the other he might not forgive himself that easily. After about a moment of debate, he sighed. Ivan would probably find out anyway. Alfred has always had troubling lying to the Russian. Somehow, Ivan always knew when he was hiding something. Besides he only had a couple of bruises and he'd received a lot worse from the trainers than with Ivan. He smiled sheepishly up at Ivan, "Not in the way you think big guy. Only a couple of bruises from when we scuffled a bit. But you snapped out of it after kissed you, so I guess that makes it like Sleeping Beauty?" Alfred's voice took on a lighter tone, downplaying the fight and trying to comfort him by taking his hand and skimming his lips over Ivan's finger tips.

Ivan had hurt Alfred? The platinum haired Russian felt tears prick uncomfortably at his eyes. He stared up into the sky, trying to blink them away, but the glistening of his amethyst eyes failed to hide them. He opened his mouth, ready to spill out his heart and soul and apologize whenever he felt a soft kiss to his nose. Looking up, he saw that Alfred was still smiling down at him, but was also sending him a look that was daring him to try and apologize. Giving in to the other's demands, he sighed, trying to push away his guilt and confusion at the moment. There would be plenty of time to survey the damage later and apologize. For now, though, he was content with simply absorbing the fact that Winter was dead and he and Alfred were okay. "I love you." He mumbled against the blonde, his eyes drooping from exhaustion. It had been the same all those years ago. Blacking out always made Ivan feel drained of his strength, which made sense considering how dangerous and unstoppable it usually made him. "Can we go back?" He found himself asking sleepily. His arm was now nothing but a dull throb, but they would have to treat that right away whenever they arrived back. Not to mention, with Winter dead, his lackeys would most likely be looking for him now. So the group would have to leave a lot earlier than planned.

Alfred nodded and gave Ivan a warm hug as he mumbled back, "I love you too, Vanya." He smiled up at Ivan warmly, happy to have his Vanya back. He knew the man still felt guilty, and there was no doubt that Ivan needed to seek professional help once their new lives in the States began. For now, though, Alfred was content with just having Ivan sane again and getting the fuck out of here considering the other agents could arrive any minute. "Yeah, we need to get back ASAP. The General's goonies could arrive anytime now. Besides, we need to get that nasty bullet wound checked out." He didn't snap Ivan out of insanity only to have him die of blood loss or infection. Noticing how Ivan's amethyst eyes drooped in drowsiness, he smirked up at Ivan deviously, "Heeey Ivan, if you're tired I could carry you!" He saw Ivan give him look between surprised and disbelief, but before Ivan could say a word, Alfred scooped him up with a grunt. Ivan wasn't the lightest thing in the world, that was for sure. Alfred could carry him fairly easily for a short period of time. And with that, he began the trek back to the docks, knowing that the others probably heard the gunshot and might be looking for them. So, as he figured out what parts of the story to opt out on telling everyone, he pushed his shaky emotions on having killed someone, as well as partially enjoying it, away. These were things he'd have to think about later, preferably alone if he did indeed have a bit of a breakdown. Heroes don't have breakdowns and he had to be strong for everyone else.

* * *

_Здравствуйте, снежинки. Приходите посмотреть шоу?:_ Hello, Snowflake. Come to watch the show?


	11. Healing Wounds

Hey guys. We're back with another chapter of CIWS.

Ugh...school...I'm so exhausted from it. Anatomy and English 12 are wearing me out. Looking at the brighter side of things, my art teacher has agreed to help me make Cicero's jester hat from Skyrim. She's gonna stop by the thrift store for me and pick up some fabrics. I'm so excited to make it. I'll be able to follow behind my friends and act like a total schizophrenic whilst singing about why we're such good friends and how we must protect the Night Mother. XD I love Cicero so much.

**In this chapter**, Ivan heals from his fight with General Winter and he and Alfred come to terms with some painful events.

* * *

Whenever Ivan awoke, his vision was fuzzy, his body impossibly warm and numb feeling. Automatically, he tried flexing whatever he could, hissing as a throng of pain coursed through his body. He relaxed back into whatever he was laying on, deciding that maybe staying still for the moment was best. His memory was still a little blank, but he was able to recall the important events: Winter dying, accidentally attacking Alfred, the whole shebang. He grimaced, mouth pulling down at the corners. He had attacked Alfred, his _Fredka_, his sweet little sunflower. How much damage had he done? Ivan looked around, deciding to study his surroundings more closely. It looked like the inside of the cabin, but judging how the room seemed to sway just a bit, it felt as if he was on a boat. Ah, that was right…Winter's men would be looking for them, so they probably had to leave extra early. Ivan turned his attention to his arm, noticing that he dressed in nothing but a tank top and his boxers. The top of his arm was bandaged and sore, but the bandage was fairly clean of blood. At least he didn't lose too much of it.

Lying back down, he decided that he'd wait for someone to come to him rather than struggle to get out of bed. As if on cue, the door swung open and Feliciano all but danced into the room. He looked down at Ivan, meeting his violet gaze before calling out loudly. "Heeeey~! Everyone, Ivan is awake!" He stepped out the door, calling for Alfred. Not a couple seconds later, the blonde bounced into the room, plopping down on the bed beside Ivan. He winced a bit, the sudden shift causing his arm to throb. Ludwig was the last to step into the room, immediately being hugged by the excitable Italian. "Ve~ Ludwig!"

"Feli…" The blonde haired German sighed, trying to remove the auburn haired boy from him. Turning his attention to Ivan, Ludwig spoke. "It's a good thing you pulled out that bullet while you had the chance. With all the extra short term notices we've been having, I wouldn't have had time to remove it properly. You could have contracted lead poisoning during the wait."

"Thank you, Ludwig." Ivan replied politely. He immediately turned his attention to Alfred, his brows furrowing in worry. "Alfred…are you okay?" The blonde had a bit of bruises on him, and he held his side awkwardly, but it didn't seem too major.

Alfred laughed and a shook his head. Ivan was always worrying about him, it seemed. He gave Ivan a 100 watt smile and said, "I'm fine big guy! Only got drugged, bitten and have a couple of bruises. Trust me, you got it far worse from the General then me. By the way, I told them about how I was ambushed by Winter, drugged and how you came and saved me. Well until you got shot in the arm, then I came to the rescue since I could move again and saved your tired and injured ass." Alfred winked, having decided not to add the tidbit about Ivan snapping and attacking him. It wouldn't help anyone if they felt tense around Ivan, as if waiting for him to snap. He gently took Ivan's hand and brought his knuckles to his lips, giving them a soft kiss. "You worry too much about Ivan. I'm fine."

Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly, needing to give Ivan the run down on what they were doing. Really, the atmosphere around them could be so stifling. It was like they only saw each other and it was awkward for the rest of them. Except Feliciano and Francis that is, whom were practically cooing on how cute they were. Arthur and Kiku's reaction were more... displeased than anything else. Well, at least Yao felt awkward too. When he saw he had both of their attention, he continued. "Ivan, what you basically missed was that we're staying at a hotel for a night in England. This is, of course, after a few days at sea on here. We are then hopping a boat in England that has better travel accommodations. You are rooming with Alfred here, so I assume you have no objections?" Ludwig and Feliciano were rooming with Antonio and Lovino. Ludwig wasn't particularly looking forward to that, but it made Feliciano happy, so he'd solider through the other Italian's harassment. Arthur and Francis where rooming with Yao and Kiku. Neither of those pairs felt comfortable rooming with Ivan and Alfred for various reasons. This left them with a room to themselves.

"Nyet, that is fine." More than fine, actually. It would give him and Alfred time to work out their kinks. Their relationships kinks! Not…not that. Now that Ivan thought about it, that didn't sound much better, either. He mentally face-palmed. "Can Alfred and I have a moment alone?" He looked up at everyone, waiting for an answer.

Of course it was Ludwig who stepped forward. "Ja. It's evening time anyway, so we'll all be heading to bed shortly. I'm not so sure about you, though. You've been sleeping for a long while." He mumbled something under his breath, too quiet for Ivan to hear. He automatically assumed it was something about what happened with General Winter. "You heard him, everyone out!" Ludwig shooed the group of runaways out, being the last to exit the room. Eventually it was just Ivan and Alfred sitting together in silence, waiting for the other to talk.

Finally smiling at the blonde, Ivan held open his arms, pushing away the pain that throbbed in the one with the bullet wound. He waited, his arms spread out and staring at Alfred. Sighing softly, he finally asked. "Are you going to hug me or not?"

Alfred let a goofy grin spread on his face. He carefully wrapped his arms around his Ivan's back and snuggled into his chest, trying not to jar his arm too badly. After a couple of minutes of silence and Ivan petting Alfred's head with the hand on his good arm, Alfred let out a heavy sigh through his nose and closed his eyes. "So what did you want to talk about?" He felt Ivan pause in his gentle caresses. Alfred already knew he wanted to talk about what happened with Winter, but he still felt like he should ask.

Steeling himself for what was about to come, Ivan replied, his voice low and grave. "I want you to tell me everything I did. Everything. And do not even try to sugarcoat anything. I…I need to know, Alfred." He needed to assess the damage so he could try and fix it. Shoving things to the back of his mind and hoping things would get better was no way of handling things. You had to charge your problems head on. That's what his sisters and Alfred had taught him.

Alfred paused and let out another heavy sigh. He sat up so he was now straddling his lover and raised his hands to cup Ivan's face with them. With hard and yet pleading eyes, he stared into Ivan's own serious violet hues. "Fine, but I need you to promise me something. No matter what I say, or how guilty or self-pitying you feel, know that I love you. And you cannot shut me out, you cannot push me away. If you can't promise me this, I'm not telling you a fucking thing." Alfred didn't know what he would do if Ivan pushed him away, not after being nearly raped again and killing their long time tormentor. Not after all they've been through. Ivan was Alfred's anchor. Even if he hated breaking down, he knew he could in front of Ivan. And Alfred needed someone he didn't necessarily need to be a hero around 24/7. Ivan needed to understand that even if he thought it was for Alfred's own good, he couldn't abandon him.

Deathly serious and teasing tone all but gone, Ivan nodded. "You know I would never leave you. You are everything to me, Fredka. That is why I have to _know_." He stressed, hands rubbing gentle circles on Alfred's hips.

Alfred flashed him a relieved and weary smile. "Good, I was concerned I'd have to throw you overboard for being an idiot." He laughed weakly at his own joke, but appreciated Ivan's soft chuckle. Leaning forward he placed his forehead once again on Ivan's and asked in a more somber tone, "What exactly do you remember?"

Smile fading, Ivan's eyes went downcast as he sorted through the fuzzy memories. "Not much." He admitted, trying to rack his brain for the events. "Whenever we did not cross paths for a while, I knew right away that something was wrong. I found your baseball bat on the ground. From the snow, I could tell that there had been more than one person from the foot prints. That is how I found you. I followed them." Snapping his teeth together sharply, he continued, the next events very foggy in his mind. "I found him with you out in that clearing. I could tell what he was trying to do. The look that you sent me…" His voice trailed off into a soft whisper. "I cannot remember much past that event. Everything is blank and no matter how hard I try to remember, I cannot recall anything."

Alfred gulped a bit. Damn, so he pretty much had to explain everything. Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair, he prepared to fill Ivan in on what he was able to see. "Okay, so basically the General had sneaked up behind me and drugged me with some sort of drug on a rag. I woke up in the clearing you saw me in with him feeling me up and stuff. Then you came before he could do anything too bad besides bite my neck and rid me of my pants. I would have fought back, but the drug made moving almost impossible for several minutes. You went berserk-o and beat him off me with your pipe. You pretty much were beating him to death slowly, and at one point dislocated one of his shoulders. Somewhere in that skirmish, he shot you. I finally could move again and realized you were going to kill him. Knowing you would probably never forgive yourself for killing someone whenever you black out, I decided to step in and kill him myself, as well as calm you down. In hindsight, ramming into you wasn't the best plan in the world, but hey, it got you stop beating Winter to death. You went at me instead though. I was able to dodge your swings for the most part." Alfred then paused and asked him, pointing to his left cheek. "You see this bruise?" Alfred watched as the ashen blonde man slowly nodded his head, taking it all in. "Well, let me tell ya buddy, you have one hell of a right hook. I caught your wrists though and then you kneed me in the stomach, which I fully expect you to kiss better 'cause it hurts like bitch. I held strong though, and didn't let you go. I panicked a bit though when I noticed you weren't listening. So I sorta pulled you into a kiss in a desperate attempt to snap you out of it. It worked and then I turned around and stole the General's gun and shot him. The end. That's what happened." Alfred had to hold back a shiver as he remembered looking into Ivan's void, yet crazed eyes and not seeing any of the man he loved so dearly in there. He never wanted to see that again.

Ivan eyed the bruise on Alfred's cheek with a pained look. The reason Alfred had been holding his side so precariously whenever he first came he…_he did that to him_. Burying his head in his hands, he merely sat there, feeling as though he needed to cry, but not able to conjure the tears up. It was an annoying feeling. He could feel them burning angrily behind his eyes, his nose was hot, and his chest was heavy, but still no tears. If anything, all it did was serve to make him feel even more like a worthless pile of shit. He couldn't even force himself to cry over Alfred. So instead, he merely sat there, unable to view the damage that he had done to the person he was supposed to love and protect. In this moment, Ivan wished more than anything that he could just disappear into the sheets.

Alfred caught the pained and conflicted look on the Russian's face, how he hurt he was over the injuries he caused Alfred. A bit distressed over how distraught Ivan was, Alfred cupped his face again and began planting soft kisses all over it. From his forehead, down to his nose, on both cheeks, chin, the corner of Ivan's mouth and finally his temple. There wasn't a spot Alfred kissed. Leaning back up and releasing Ivan's face, he instead grasped his hand (his good one of course). Alfred had to play the role of comforter as he spoke to try and ease his partner's raging emotions. "Ivan, it's ok-" At Ivan's hard look when he said that, Alfred sighed "Okay, you're right. No, it's NOT okay that you hurt me. But trust me Ivan, it will be. We can get past this and get the help you need. It'll take some time, but it **will **be okay. Vanya please don't hurt yourself over this. Accept what happened, and we'll move on from there." Alfred really didn't want Ivan to dwell on this, and though it wasn't alright that Ivan snapped, they could fix that. They could come up with ways for him to express his anger without bottling it in until it consumed him. If Ivan dwells on this, their relationship could never move on. He was also aware that Ivan wouldn't be able to get over this that quickly, so Alfred would hold him until he calmed down and released all his regret and grief. Alfred brought Ivan's shaking hand up to his cheek and nuzzled it, trying to let him know he forgave him and would be here for him.

"I do not ever want to hurt you again…" The platinum haired Russian spoke quietly, leaning into Alfred. "I am afraid of being around you. But more so…I am afraid of losing you." It was strange, all these conflicting emotions that Ivan was feeling at the moment. He felt the need to be both punished and comforted. He couldn't tell which one he wanted more. Pulling the blonde into a hug, he rested his head against Alfred's chest. For all that he put the blonde through, Alfred should hate him. Yet, here he still was, as happy as ever and more than willing to forgive Ivan. How could someone like him ever deserve someone as good as Alfred? Nothing made sense.

Alfred petted Ivan's head, running his fingers through his soft ashen blonde hair, his other arm wrapping around the Russian's back. "Shhh, Vanya. It'll be alright. I'm not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself. You won't hurt me again." He gave Ivan a kiss on the top of his head, breathing in the scent from his hair and breathing out slowly. "And Ivan, you won't lose me. You wouldn't be able to beat me off with a stick you silly old bear." He laughed lightly, wondering if he'd catch the Winnie The Pooh reference.

Ivan smiled slightly. Alfred could make the strangest allegories. "If you honestly say so, _Fredka_." He nuzzled Alfred's chest with his forehead, breathing in the blonde's sweet scent. Unable to suppress a yawn, he blinked sleepily, already feeling drowsy again. It surprised him how he could be tired after sleeping so long, but after going through so much physical and emotional stress, it only made sense. "I am so tired…will you lay down with me?"

Alfred nuzzled into Ivan's head, grinning at the fact Ivan felt better. He laughed, "When don't I sleep with you big guy? Erm…well not in that way yet...ehehehe…" His laughter died off awkwardly as he realized how his comment could be taken. Blushing slightly, he asked, "So how should we sleep? I don't wanna hurt your arm, so what do you wanna do?"

Lying on his good side – the one with the good arm – he used his other injured arm to pull Alfred close. He lifted his injured arm up slightly, hissing in slight pain, but allowed Alfred to wrap an arm around his midsection. He inched his hurt arm over Alfred, curling is slightly around his waist, but not in a way that would hurt himself too much. Chest to chest, he settled down into the bed, forcing himself to relax despite all the recent tension. "Like this. Is this okay?" He asked the blonde, already knowing the answer. It wasn't much different from how they usually slept. If it wasn't for his damn arm, it'd be hard to tell what position Ivan would have Alfred in right now. Most likely one that involves the blonde not having any clothes on. It was a decent enough surprise whenever he felt the blonde hook a leg around his waist, careful not to brush his arm.

Tossing his leg carefully over Ivan, Alfred snuggled into him, humming in content. "Yeah, it's good." He was glad Ivan still wanted to snuggle after all that happened today. Alfred didn't want to think about what it would be like to sleep alone after all these years because Ivan wanted space. Since he came back from the clearing, he'd felt ghost sensations of the General touching him. Being drugged had really made the experience worse. He'd never felt so literally helpless. Before, he couldn't do anything because of their situation, but then even, if he wanted to he could stop him. He had been completely powerless and that scared the fuck out of Alfred. But when he was here with Ivan those sensations went away, if only for a little while.


	12. Make Me Forget

Well, I'm sure you've all been waiting for a chapter like this for about...oh...I don't know. 50k words? Anyway, it's finally here and I hope you all enjoy it.

Also, if you can, take a moment or two to honor all the lives lost in the 2001 terrorist attack on the World Trade Center. Those people will never be forgotten and will live on in our hearts. RIP.

**In this chapter_,_ **Alfred is in need of some serious therapy and Ivan seems to be the only cure for his emotional wounds.

* * *

Yesterday, the group had arrived in the United Kingdom and immediately sought out a hotel to stay in. With some funds provided by Antonio and Lovino, they were able to book enough rooms for each group, two people to each room respectively. After a bit of rest and some amazing Chinese herbs that Yao was able to conjure up (Ivan was really unsure of how the Chinese man had time to procure something like that), his arm was in much better condition. The bullet wound hadn't been serious in the first place and had healed rather quickly, much to Ivan's pleasure. The wound was all but closed up now, his arm barely even aching anymore.

Everything seemed to be picture perfect, except for one thing that had been bothering Ivan for the past couple days. It was Alfred, of course, the only thing that could ever bother him. While the American may have displayed himself as happy and carefree at the moment, there was a sort of distantness that he seemed to radiate lately. He had assured Ivan that it had absolutely nothing to do with him, so the Russian man did the only thing he could and took the blonde's words to heart. Even worse, there had been a couple times that he had been woken up in the middle of the night by Alfred thrashing and mumbling in his sleep. He'd had to wake the blonde up to snap him out of his nightmares. Ivan tried to get Alfred to tell him what they were about, but he always shouldered it off, saying that it wasn't important. Before too long, Ivan didn't even need Alfred to tell him about his nightmares or the contents of them. He could hear it in the American's voice, the way he always mumbled a weak "no" in his nightmares, the way he pushed his arms out in his sleep, as if he was literally trying to push someone off him. It was cruel how the bastard _still _continued to haunt them, even after death.

As of right now, Alfred was in the shower of their hotel room. Come to think of it, he'd been in there quite a long while. Ivan was sure that the hot water must have run out already. Becoming worried, he stepped off of the bed and went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Fredka? Are you okay in there?"

Alfred didn't know why, but he felt incredibly dirty. So when he was able to get a hold of a shower after not being able to shower on the boat, he jumped at the opportunity. He'd thought he had come to terms with what had happened with Winter, but what had happened a few days ago seemed to have opened the flood gates of his repressed emotions on the subject. Maybe it was because in camp, he couldn't break down. Okay, well he did after the first time the General raped him, but not after. He had to be strong to plan the escape, try and keep Ivan sane, and be a hero. Now that they were safe and a bit of vulnerability was allowed, the feelings he'd pushed away were coming back. The helplessness Winter's drug imposed on him hadn't helped keep the feelings of disgust, helplessness, and fear at bay.

After the incident, he felt the ghost touches of the putrid man become stronger. He knew Ivan saw the slight way he locked himself up when no one was watching. And he just couldn't bring himself to tell Ivan about his nightmares about the General coming back. They were almost free and he was supposed to be happy. Alfred also felt like it would be unfair to Ivan, who had been abused by the man longer than him, and yet Alfred wasn't able to suck it up like he did. Alfred ignored that side of him, stubbornly trying to push his feelings down and be the strong hero like he always was. He didn't realize it, but he'd been in the shower for a long while, his skin slightly red in irritation at how harshly he'd been scrubbing himself. The water was so cold and silent tears had been running his cheeks. "Shit." Alfred muttered and rubbed harshly at his eyes. He then heard Ivan call out to him, asking if he was alright. "Uh, y-yeah big guy! I-I'll be right out in a sec!" He called back, forcing cheer into his voice. He couldn't, however, hide the crack in his voice. Alfred really hoped Ivan hadn't heard that.

Alfred sounded absolutely distressed. Ivan could hear how he struggled to keep the quiver out of his voice, but had failed miserably. It was hard to tell how much longer Alfred would try to shut himself away if Ivan didn't take action. Summoning his wits about himself, he placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it. "I am coming in, okay?" Before Alfred could protest, he quickly entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. The curtains rattled a bit as Alfred grabbed them, aiming to tell Ivan to go away. He stopped whenever he noticed that the Russian was already in the bathroom. Immediately, Ivan noticed how red and teary-eyed Alfred looked. His skin had irritable patches of red on it, no doubt from scrubbing himself too roughly. His fingers were pruned from having stayed in the shower for so long, soaking up copious amounts of water that they didn't need. Ivan's lips parted slightly, as if he was going to say something, but he couldn't think of anything that might help. Instead, he merely stepped forward, pulling the shower curtain back slightly and trying to grab Alfred. "Fredka-" The blonde recoiled away from his touch instantly, throwing himself against the wall of the shower, his chest heaving slightly. Ivan felt like pulling back his hand, feeling as though he had been burned by the blonde's rejection. But he wasn't about to give up, no. Alfred had been there for him, and now it was his turn to be there for Alfred. Steeling himself against whatever protest the American might throw at him, physical or otherwise, he reached into the shower, not caring if he got his clothes wet. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him into a soft kiss, his hands running through the damp blonde locks in a soothing manner.

Alfred was frozen for a few long seconds, and then he found himself clinging to the Russian. His arms wrapped around Ivan's broad chest and his fingers tangled in the fabric of Ivan's now wet clothes. Letting out a choked sob, all he could think about was how they were gone. They were _gone, _those ghost fingers that gave him unwanted attention were gone. These past few days, his only relief from them was when Ivan would touch Alfred. Letting out a slightly hysterical laugh in relief, Alfred knew now what had to happen to rid himself of these feelings. So, interrupting whatever Ivan was about to ask him, probably what he was bothering him, Alfred asked with a quiet voice, "Ivan, have sex with me." He felt Ivan tense up at he's request.

"A-Alfred…I honestly do not think you are in the right condition for-" He cut himself off, going silent under the American's hard gaze. From the adamant look in Alfred's eyes, Ivan doubted he would sway the blonde's request. From the way Alfred's fingers tightened in Ivan's clothing, to the way he was stepping out of the shower and beginning to push the Russian back against the wall, things didn't seem like they were going to go Ivan's way this time. He had no time to think up an intelligent and coherent quip because his lips were soon being attacked by Alfred's. He felt a tongue push harshly against his lips, working its way into his mouth and prodding his own, begging Ivan to comply and respond.

If it was a comfort fuck Alfred wanted, then it was a comfort fuck he would get. They could _make love_ later, whenever they were in America.

Ivan wasted no time in responding to the kiss with vigor, slanting his mouth over Alfred's and attacking his tongue with his own. He trailed his hands down the blonde's naked back, cupping his ass tightly and giving it a firm squeeze. He always liked Alfred's bottom. It was soft and plush, but at the same time, not fat. Alfred moaned into the kiss, his lips going slack at the attention to his bottom half. Ivan pulled back a bit, nipping roughly at his bottom lip, drawing it between his teeth and sucking.

Alfred moaned and tangled his fingers in Ivan's soft hair, tugging. "Please Vanya, make his touch go away, _please _." Alfred groaned out, before trailing his lips down Ivan's neck, leaving nips. He sucked and kissed as pushed down Ivan's scarf. He felt Ivan give a shuttering breath before a low moan followed. He needed this, he needed Ivan to touch him, hold, _fuck him. _He needed Ivan to erase Winter's touch. Only Ivan could do this, because he loved and wanted him so much. He gasped as he felt another deliciously hard squeeze on his ass. Moaning, he wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist.

Shuddering lightly at the feeling of Alfred's lips, teeth, and tongue on his neck, Ivan gave a shaky laugh. He all but rushed out of the bathroom, tossing the blonde down on the bed before diving into him and delivering a mouth numbing kiss. Trailing his lips down Alfred's torso, he drew his tongue languidly over a nipple, taking delight in the gasp he earned. "Do not worry about a thing, Fredka~" He all but purred against the blonde's tan skin. "By the time I am done with you, I will be the only thing you can think about." He continued kissing his way down Alfred's body, his lips drawing over Alfred's navel and working his way from hip to hip. He bit down on his right hip and smiled a bit whenever he heard the blonde whimper. Taking Alfred's cock in hand, which was already beginning to bead with precum, he gave it a few teasing pumps, licking his lips at how the American fisted the bed sheets. "Now then…what would you like for me to do to you, darling~?"

Before Alfred knew what was going on, Ivan had carried him out of the bathroom, tossed him on the bed, and was currently teasing him. Alfred shuddered hard at Ivan's promise, but this was a pleasant shudder. Whimpering at the bite that had been left on his hip and the pumps on his leaking cock, Alfred felt himself buck up into Ivan's hand. At Ivan's question, he whimpered out in need his earlier thoughts. "_Touch _me, _kiss _me, _hold _me, _**fuck me**_." With that, he pulled Ivan's head back up to his and placed a hard and desperate kiss on his lips. He slipped his tongue into Ivan's warm mouth and swiped it along every part his mouth he could reach. Pulling back from the heated kiss, Alfred began fumbling with Ivan's coat buttons. "D-Do you have lube?" He asked breathlessly from the kiss.

Fumbling with his words for a moment, Ivan suddenly perked up at a memory. He reached into his inner coat pocket, pulling out the bottle of lube Francis had given him what seemed like so long ago. "Da, I do." He giggled, shaking the bottle in front of Alfred. He saw Alfred shooting him a slightly confused and blank look. "Whenever we first confessed to the group that we were together, Francis gave me this. For once, I think his perversion came in handy, hm?" He returned Alfred's earlier kiss, tongue and teeth assaulting the other's mouth harshly. Grinding down into the slightly smaller man, he let out a pleased groan at the friction they created together. "Mmm, Fredka~ You are mine. Mine, mine, _mine, __**mine**_**.**" He chanted his mantra over and over, grinding down onto Alfred's cock with each word for emphasis. Leaning back so that he was on his knees, Ivan quickly began shedding his clothes. That is, until, he felt Alfred's hands shooing his away.

Alfred let out keening sound at the sudden and fantastically rough sensation of the fabric of Ivan's pants on his naked member. Alfred began grinding back as his sounds of pleasure where swallowed by the hard kiss full of teeth and tongue Ivan gave him. Alfred shuddered, batting Ivan's hands away to continue stripping the Russian himself. He didn't know quite how he felt about Ivan's possessive claims, a part of him wanting to set Ivan straight and say no one owned him, but another bigger part of him wanted to push the Russian, just a _tiny _bit to see what he'd do. Alfred parted from the rough kiss, finally getting Ivan's coat and shirt off and tossing them carelessly somewhere to the side, leaving him with just his pants and scarf. He roughly panted into Ivan's ear. "Prove it."

Ivan rewarded Alfred's call to challenge with a sharp bite to the junction where his shoulder and neck met. Copper flooded his mouth as he sucked hard, drawing out what sounded like half a moan of pleasure and half a groan of pain. He pulled back, running his tongue soothingly over the raised skin where his teeth was just seconds ago. If it didn't leave one hell of a bruise, then the mark of his teeth should be a long reminder of just who Alfred belonged to. He'd never let anyone else take the blonde away from him. No one else would touch his sunflower the way _he _touched Alfred. No one else would elicit the beautiful noises from Alfred like he did. No one would be able to feel what the blonde was making him feel right now. _No one_.

He felt fingers undoing the button on his pants, the button popping open after some effort followed by the tell-tale signs of a zipper being pulled down. He watched with lidded eyes as Alfred leaned up, pulling Ivan's cock out the confines out his boxer and giving it a tentative lick to the head. Ivan shivered, being reminded of the pleasure that's Alfred's mouth could bring him. If there was one thing he had learned thus far in their relationship, it's that Alfred could drive him crazy with his mouth. Whenever he felt his cock being taken into that warm, wet cavern, a tongue massaging the underside of his member, Ivan let his head loll back, a breathy moan escaping from his lips. "Ohhh, Fredka~"

Alfred pulled off, and was about to request something when he heard Ivan give an uncharacteristic low whine at the lack of attention on his cock. Alfred chuckled and smirked, "Don't worry big guy, I'll do it again. But can ya lie back on the bed? This position feels a bit awkward." He had to angle his neck oddly since Ivan was above him, and though the roughness they had was great, Alfred didn't want it to be uncomfortable. He heard Ivan give a soft, breathy grunt and a soft "Da." Before doing what he was asked, he slid over to the head of the bed, the Russian's back against the cool headboard with his legs spread. He didn't fail to notice Ivan's eyes darken with lust, even with the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks from the now more open position. Alfred crawled over and settled in between his leg and leaned over to give him soft peck on the lips. "Thanks, babe." Alfred lowered his head to teasingly blow cool air on the man's erection, the gasp and impatient hiss he got for his teasing making him giggle before suddenly taking Ivan's head in his mouth and slowly going down until he took all he could. Using one hand to steady himself and the other to play with Ivan's balls, he applied harder suction than before and massaged his tongue against Ivan's shaft. He heard the encouraging moans Ivan gave him and moaned at the rough way Ivan tangled one hand into his hair. The hand wasn't forceful nor was it trying to keep his head in place. It was just there to tangle into his honey blonde locks. Alfred began to slowly bob his head a little as he alternated sucking and licking the veins of his lover's member. Alfred enjoyed and appreciated the fact that though Ivan was being rough with him, he wasn't being too forceful and was making sure he wasn't hurting Alfred in anyway, love bites aside.

Looking down, Ivan observed the way his cock disappeared into Alfred's warm mouth. Eyes half lidded and tongue snaking across his lips in a hungry manner, he relaxed into the bed and focused on the delicious sensations Alfred's mouth was bringing him. A couple times, he found himself wanting to buck up into the blonde's mouth, but refrained from doing so, not wanting to spook the other. Instead, he opted for clawing at the sheets instead and curling his toes in, moaning softly as his cock was teased by Alfred's tongue. The blonde would suck on him before letting his cock slip out of his mouth. He'd press kisses to it, licking from base to tip before taking just the head in and dipping his tongue into the slit. Ivan urged Alfred to swallow him once again, his hand pressing gently against the back of the blonde's head. Despite his massive girth and length, Alfred was able to take in quite a bit of Ivan, more than half the Russian's cock disappearing behind those soft lips.

He moaned louder, his soft voice rising slightly in pitch as the pleasure began mounting. He felt the muscles in his legs twitch slightly, as Alfred began sucking harder, his cock sliding in and out of the blonde's mouth faster now. He panted between moans, fingers curling in Alfred's hair and tugging harshly. "Oh, Alfred, _please…please_…ahhnnnn..." He heard and felt the blonde moan around his member, the vibrations only serving to intensify the mounting pleasure. With a sudden whimper, he arched a bit as he felt himself come, filling Alfred's mouth and moaning loudly. He shuddered a bit, riding out his pleasure high before coming to settle still on the bed, chest heaving and panting from his climax. He stared down at the American, completely transfixed by the sight in front of him. "God, you are so beautiful Fredka…" He mumbled quietly, a smile spreading on his lips.

As he swallowed Ivan's cum down, he blushed at the compliment. Though he himself didn't understand what about sucking Ivan off made him beautiful, he still soaked in the praise. Not to mention Ivan's earlier ministrations and the noises he made when Alfred gave him head made the American painfully hard.

That being said Alfred took Ivan's softening cock in one hand and began stroking it again. With the other, he removed Ivan's scarf from his neck, carefully placing it by Texas on the night stand. He then leaned over Ivan and started sucking, kissing, nipping and biting his neck. Alfred felt himself moan as Ivan began to get hard again from the pumping and his attack on Ivan's erogenous zone. He liked the moans and groans Ivan would give and how he'd whisper Alfred's name in a raspy tone. Slowly kissing up Ivan's neck, leaving love bites of his own, he began suckling the Russian's ear lobe and moaning out wantonly, "Let me ride you." Cause heaven knows he wouldn't take it like a bitch like he was forced to with Winter.

"Ahnn, yesss~" He moaned back, retrieving the bottle of lube that he had all but forgotten a few moments ago. Popping the cap open, he squirted a bit onto his fingers, lathering the gel and warming it on his skin. He reached between Alfred's legs, using one hand to spread his cheeks while the other to circle his puckered hole, eliciting a gentle gasp from the blonde. Slowly sinking a finger into him, Ivan was rewarded with a small moan. He felt Alfred cup his face, bringing him into a kiss as he worked his finger in and out of him. He stroked along Alfred's inner walls, trying to find his sweet spot. Whenever he brushed it, Alfred arched a tiny bit, letting out a whimper of pleasure. He bucked back against Ivan's finger, trying to get him to touch him there again. Smirking, he pulled the blonde back in for another kiss, distracting him as he let a second finger sink into him with the first. He scissored his fingers, stretching the blonde's hole and occasionally brushing against his prostate. Alfred moaned wantonly against him, reaching down between them to stroke his hard cock and relieve some of the tension. Ivan pushed in a third finger, causing Alfred to whimper once more, his eyes squeezing shut in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Just a little more, my little sweetheart. I want you good and ready for me~"

Alfred let out a low whine as he shuddered at Ivan's words. Rocking back lightly on Ivan's fingers as he became accustomed to them, Alfred gasped and moaned once again as his sweet spot was brushed against again. He raised one hand to steady himself on Ivan's shoulder as he continued to stoke himself. A few long seconds later, he felt Ivan's fingers pull out of him, causing Alfred to whimper at the loss. This earned him a chuckle and a light nip on the nose from the Russian. Alfred rolled his eyes and placed his other hand on Ivan's other shoulder and lifted himself so he was straddling Ivan's hips, his bottom just hovering over Ivan's hard member. Alfred licked his lips in anticipation and nervousness. Only ever having experienced painful penetration he didn't know what to expect. But Alfred trusted Ivan to pleasure not only himself, but Alfred too. With that he nodded to himself slightly in determination and aligned Ivan's cock with his prepped hole. Alfred then began pushing himself on down Ivan's shaft, only getting past the head as he let out a whimper of pain, not realizing he had been going too fast since he was kind of new at this. He felt Ivan put his own hands on Alfred's hips, stilling him.

Ivan leaned forward, resting his forehead against Alfred's. "Shh, take your time, darling. There is no need to rush." Alfred nodded against his head, remaining still for a moment as he tried to relax himself. After a few moments, Ivan could feel Alfred pressing himself down on his cock, slowly taking him in. The blonde panted lightly as he took more in, finally whimpering whenever he was a little over halfway. Ivan pressed a kiss against Alfred's closed eyes, murmuring words of encouragement to him. "Little by little, do not forcibly hurt yourself. Remember, I want this to feel good for you, too." He reached between them, giving Alfred's cock a few light strokes. Alfred hummed a little in pleasure, covering Ivan's lips in an open mouthed kiss. The Russian parted his lips, allowing Alfred to flood his mouth with his tongue, touching and tasting the blonde as he helped him ease further down onto his cock.

After what felt like hours when it was probably only a couple minutes, Alfred was fully seated on Ivan's cock. After adjusting for a few seconds, Alfred pulled away from ravishing Ivan's mouth. It didn't hurt now, but the stretching feeling was...odd. With a puzzled expression, Alfred voiced his opinion as he stared in between them at their joined bodies. "I feel full." He mumbled and blushed as he heard Ivan once again chuckle and kiss his forehead as he raised Alfred's hips and pulled him down again. Alfred gasped a bit, as Ivan slowly built up speed. After a few thrusts, Alfred felt Ivan hit his sweet spot again. Arching his back a bit and throwing back his head, he moaned out, "A-Ah! Ivan, there!" Alfred then started bouncing himself on Ivan's lap as he felt his prostate being hit directly again. It wasn't long until the hands on the Russian's shoulders reached up to tangle with the hair on the back of his head, tugging lightly as Alfred moaned Ivan's name over and over again. His face flushed, blue eyes half closed, red swollen lips partially open in ragged pants as Ivan thrusted up to meet Alfred as he went down.

Ivan panted as Alfred continuously slammed himself down on the Russian's cock. If it was any other situation, he'd say that the blonde bouncing up and down with so much vigor looked like a playful little child, but here, he was simply beautiful and erotic. Alfred did nothing to suppress his pleasure, voicing it loudly in Ivan's ear as he clung to the Russian. Ivan felt a tongue swiping languidly up his neck, bringing forth a guttural moan from him. "Ohhh, Fredka, yes…" He hissed in pleasure, bucking up hard and meeting Alfred half-thrust. The blonde cried out harshly, the sound ripped from his throat as he fucked himself relentlessly on Ivan's cock. Ivan looked down in time to see Alfred reaching for his weeping member. He grabbed his hand, stopping the blonde before he could touch himself. Leaning forward and nibbling on his earlobe playfully, Ivan whispered, voice deep with list. "Nyet. I want you to come like this. It will be so much better this way~"

Alfred whimpered in disappointment, but shivered any way at the Russian's husky tone. Damn, he was enjoying this bit of a domineering side that Ivan was showing him. It made him feel all hot and bothered. Alfred's hand s moved away from his weeping cock to re-tangle themselves in ashen blonde hair as his pants became more ragged and pressure built in his lower abdomen. The American let out a mewl when he felt Ivan's mouth move away from his ear lobe to leave playful nips and licks as well as kisses all up and down his tan neck. Letting out a breathy moan, he whispered, "A-Ahhh, Vanya, _please_." As Ivan drew back to ask Alfred what he wanted, the sunshine blonde cupped Ivan's face and brought him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues twined together, the moan that vibrated through Ivan's mouth being swallowed by Alfred. As the coil of pressure snapped, Alfred broke the kiss as he arched his back and threw his head back, crying out Ivan's name one last time as he rode out his pleasured high. "IVAN!"

Ivan moaned loudly as Alfred rode him violently, body trembling and erratic with his orgasm. He felt the blonde's insides clench around his cock, squeezing him tightly and milking Ivan of his orgasm. He bucked up hard into Alfred, burying himself deep as came and groaned the American's name out, his accent heavy. "O-Ohh…_Alfred_…god…" He pressed his head into the crook of the blonde's neck, panting as he came down from his pleasure high. Feeling himself being pushed back, he allowed Alfred to press his back down against the bed, feeling damp, warm arms encircling his torso and hugging him tight. He lazily trailed a hand up and down Alfred's back, sighing heavily in content. "Mmm…"

As they lay down together, Alfred resting comfortably on top of Ivan, he felt Ivan's softened cock slip out of him and some cum slowly run down his thighs. Alfred tightly hugged Ivan's chest for a moment, letting himself bask in the afterglow. After a moment, Alfred leaned up and placed a slow and lazy kiss on Ivan's lips. Pulling back after a few minutes of soft and long kisses Alfred murmured, "Thank you, Vanya." Alfred knew that wasn't how Ivan wanted their first time to be and, in all honesty, Alfred wanted it to be different too. But Alfred had needed him to force Winter's touch away, since he couldn't do it himself. And it was honestly a _really _nice first time, even if it hadn't been what he expected.

"Do not thank me." Ivan murmured softly, his fingers stroking through Alfred's damp hair. In hindsight, maybe it hadn't been the best idea that they have their first time like _that_, but what was done was done. And while it was the soft, loving, romantic scene he'd imagined in his head over and over again, it was still pretty damn good. Though Alfred may have not been feeling it now, he'd definitely be sore as hell tomorrow. Ivan would literally have to carry the blonde everywhere they went.

Alfred smiled softly and kissed Ivan's temple, mumbling. "I'll thank you if I wanna thank you. I really needed that." With that he, slumped down on top of Ivan's chest again. Alfred felt a contented sigh pass through his lips as he lazily stated rather then asked, "Mmmm, I'm gonna be sore tomorrow, huh?" Damn, he's going to be limping tomorrow and EVERYONE will know what happened last night. Not that Alfred was ashamed or anything, it's just he could tell Francis would tease the hell out of him, Feliciano would ask for every detail (Kiku might to for those Doujinshi things he likes to write) And Artie would chew him out. After a thoughtful pause, Alfred asked, "...What are our chances of sneaking out of here, finding an open gas station at..." Alfred turned his head to look at the clock on the night stand. "1AM, getting Advil, and get our asses back here before anyone notices?"

Ivan didn't even try to suppress his laughter. Only Alfred would want to go through some much to relieve a little soreness. Always the adventurous type. "Hmm, depends on whether or not I am carrying you. I would like to see you try and walk properly after _that_."

Alfred crossed his arms on Ivan's rumbling chest as the Russian laughed and rested his chin on them, giving Ivan a weak glare. With a slight pout at his idea being laughed at, Alfred whined dramatically, "I won't be able to walk properly! I'd be limping worse than a pegged legged pirate whose pegged leg was too short! And then Francis will harass me, Artie will chew me out, Felicaino and possibly Kiku will interrogate me for every detail to satisfy their own curiosity, and in Kiku's instance, maybe draw some smutty R rated Doujinshi with characters based off us!" At the end of Alfred's tale of future woes, all he could do was glare as the Russian continued laughing, amusement shining in his amethyst eyes. It had never rely crossed his mind though to be carried, mainly because it just wasn't manly or heroic. Though, now that Alfred thought about it, it really all depended on how he was carried...if it was princess or sack of potatoes style, then no way in hell. But if it were piggy back style...Alfred felt a devious smile as he thought about how he could tell Ivan to "mush", or say things like "Hi ho Silver" or "Ride like wind Bulls-eye!"

Ivan finally managed to stop the string of laughter that seemed to be pouring out from him. He'd never laughed that hard, ever. Or that carefree. He caught his breath, still smiling down at the supposedly grumpy blonde who now looked to be in a deep though. He saw a devious smile slowly spread across Alfred's lips. Ivan was immediately on the defensive. "Alright, tell me what you are thinking. I know that look…" He muttered darkly. That look meant that Alfred was forming absurd ideas that usually involved him in some way or another.

Alfred just continued smiling and drawled with a false innocent tone, "I'm thinking absolutely nothing, Ivan dearest~" At Ivan's hard and not amused facial expression, Alfred let out a peal of laughter of his own since he felt he had the upper hand now.

Ivan pouted childishly, before rolling his eyes at Alfred. He began reaching for his discarded clothes, gently pushing Alfred off of him. He stood from the bed, pulling his pants back on and retrieving his scarf as Alfred sat, watching him redress. The small grimace of pain on Alfred's face didn't escape Ivan's eyes. Maybe it would be best if they got him some pain medication after all. "Alright, get dressed. I remember seeing a 24/7 rest stop on the way here." He went into the bathroom and retrieved Alfred's clothes. Walking back into the main room, he tossed them on the bed. Alfred reached for his clothes, making an attempt to stand up, but instead wobbled a bit before collapsing back onto the bed. Laughing once again at the blushing blonde, Ivan extended his hand. "Having trouble standing, I see? Let me help you." Despite his stubbornness, Alfred took Ivan's hand and the platinum haired Russian steadied him as he began redressing again.

As they walked through the hotel, Ivan had a firm and steadying grasp around Alfred's waist to help keep him from falling on his ass again. It wasn't unbearably painful or anything. It was more like the achy-ness of a mild headache. Bearable, but still something you'd prefer to take pain meds with if given the choice. After a couple minutes of walking though, the jelly feeling in Alfred's legs disappeared and he didn't need to be steadied anymore. There was still a very noticeable limp in his walk though. "Ivan, I think I can walk on my own now." Alfred mumbled, looking up at his Russian boyfriend who just glanced down at him and loosened his grip. He didn't let go of Alfred's waist as they stepped out of the lobby and into the damp summer night air of England. Er, well it was technically morning since it was about one in the morning, but who really cares?

They made their way to the rest stop in the middle of the night like some corny teenagers in the middle of their sleepover. Ivan had to admit, though, that the normalcy of it all was a welcome change to their life. He could only imagine what shenanigans Alfred would get them into later on in their life.

The Russian stopped his train of thought cold. He even stopped walking, letting Alfred slip out of his grasp. The blonde kept going, probably thinking that Ivan was still l walking behind him. _Later on in life_. Would they be together that long? Was this relationship of theirs going to last the rest of their lives? Or was it just one built on dependency of each other? Ivan was damn sure of his feelings for Alfred. In his eyes, there was no one else. There could never be anyone else. But for Alfred…what if whenever they arrived in America, the blonde's eye would catch a pretty girl? Would it be wrong of Ivan to constantly restrain Alfred to a single person in his life? Before this moment, the thought of them ever going their separate ways seemed impossible, but now the thought scared Ivan. Alfred claimed he loved Ivan as much as he did Alfred, but what IF he did happen to fall in love with someone else? It wasn't entirely impossible…

Ivan felt sick to his stomach, the corrupting thought spreading through his mind like a wildfire. It…it wouldn't be right to hold Alfred down…so if he ever found someone else, all Ivan could do was let him go. Suddenly, the thought of going to America didn't settle well with him. At least here, on the fringes of safety, he still had an excuse to keep Alfred all to himself.

After Ivan had released his hold on Alfred, the blonde continued on his merry way for a few seconds, but paused when he didn't hear the Russian's following footsteps on the concrete sidewalk. Turning around with a puzzled expression, Alfred was about to ask what the holdup was. His breath caught in his throat and concern shined in his blue eyes at the sight of his lover's torn expression. Alfred quickly closed the gap between them, and lifted one hand to brush his fingers across Ivan's cool cheek. "Vanya? What is it?" He asked.

Snapped from his thoughts, Ivan jumped slightly as Alfred's fingers brushed his cheek. He stared wide-eyed for a few seconds before composing himself into his usual demeanor. "Ah, nothing. Nothing at all. I was merely thinking about America, is all." It wasn't entirely a lie. "Is your bottom still hurting? Let's hurry and go get your medicine, da?" He began walking again, escaping from Alfred's vicinity before the blonde could question him anymore. Just looking into Alfred's beautiful face and seeing his pretty eyes was enough to make Ivan's chest begin hurting again. How could he ever except to restrain such a handsome, free spirit like him?

Alfred furrowed his brows and frowned. Catching up to the Russian, he caught his sleeve and tugged him to a halt. Crossing his arms and giving him a look mixed with worry and skepticism, he asked again. "I'm not buying that lame reply Ivan. What's eating you?" Alfred can count the number of times he'd seen the Russian so stricken and torn on his fingers. Alfred didn't like not knowing what was causing his lover such grief and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

He really didn't want to tell Alfred. He _really _didn't want to. The American didn't need to know that Ivan was terrified of losing him and selfishly wanted to keep him all to himself. He didn't need to know that Ivan was terrified of going to America and risking Alfred finding someone else. So instead, he chose to lie again. "Alfred, there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with me. I am very tired, so can we please get your medicine and head back?"

Well, convincing Ivan to talk about it through words wasn't cutting it. Fine, Ivan wanted to be stubborn? Alfred could be stubborn too. With that, Alfred promptly sat down cross legged in the middle of the sidewalk. Luckily no one was really around to give them strange stares. Alfred crossed his arms and looked up at Ivan's shocked expression. "No sale, big guy. I'm sitting here until you tell me what's up. And if you give me that pitiful lie of you just being tired again, well then good luck explaining to everyone in the morning why I'm here."

As much as he didn't want to get annoyed with the other, Ivan felt the small stabs of annoyance and thinning patience come about him. He narrowed his eyes, staring Alfred down. "Alfred, please get up. Do not act like a child with me at the moment, please don't." He rubbed his temples, trying to smooth out the growing tension that was mounting. He just wanted to go do what Alfred wanted to do, head back to the hotel, and wallow in some self-pity and deep thought for a bit.

Alfred huffed but made no move to get up. "I'll stop acting like a child if you stop acting like a stubborn mule and tell me what's wrong!" Really, all Alfred wanted to do was help and Ivan was refusing to tell him what was wrong. Letting his blue eyes soften a bit, he tried the gentler approach again. "Please Vanya? I know something's up. We were all happy and cuddly a second ago. Then you suddenly stop and get this look on your face like someone just pulled the rug out from under you!" Alfred was confused as to what could change Ivan's mood so suddenly. It had only been him and Alfred all night. That thought made Alfred freeze. It'd only been the two of them. Shooting up from his sitting position, he grabbed Ivan's sleeve in one hand and the other clamped on to the front of Ivan's coat. "Oh shit! Ivan was it something I did? Please tell me if I screwed up..." Alfred was running through his head anything he could have done to upset the Russian.

"Nyet! Nyet…" He let his voice soften, not wanting to scare the other away, but also not wanting to spill his guts. "It could never be you, Alfred." Ivan pursed his lips, his eyes going downcast and his pale lashes brushed against his cheeks. "It…it is me. And that is all I am going to say about the matter." He tried to turn around, but the blonde's fingers had a death lock on his jacket. He grabbed Alfred's wrists trying to pry them away, all the while also trying to hold his oncoming tears at bay and failing miserably. "Please, Alfred, let go!"

Alfred looked up at him with a mixture of determination and concern. "No Vanya, I won't let you go! I love you and something is obviously upsetting you. You said something earlier about it being about America, and you're refusing to tell me has to mean it has something to do with me." It hurt that Ivan wouldn't tell him what was, and it may be a bit hypocritical since just earlier that night he'd refused to tell Ivan what was bothering him. But he eventually let Ivan make it all better..."Look Ivan, let's forget about the medicine. I can live with some soreness. We can go back to the hotel room and cuddle and you can tell me what's wrong." Alfred was willing to compromise, but in the end he wasn't going to leave Ivan alone until he told him what was up. Alfred didn't know why, but he felt if he just gave Ivan space on the matter, he'd only get worse.

Contemplating his choices, Ivan nodded, chin still tucked into his scarf and eyes failing to meet Alfred's. "Da. Let's go." He spoke, barely a whisper. Maybe if they went back to the hotel, he could just pass of his attitude as him just being tired. That way, Alfred would leave him alone and let him "sleep". The last thing Ivan needed was Alfred asserting himself onto him and reminding him just how much he really loved the blonde.

He looked down and noticed that Alfred had his hand extended. He unwillingly took it, not wanting to further argue about the issue. Though, he merely let Alfred hold his limp hand instead of squeezing back like he usually would. He didn't want Alfred to make his heart flutter like it usually did when they did stuff like this. It would just be another bullet on the list of reasons why he was a selfish person and scared everyone Alfred was close to away.

Alfred felt a stab at his heart when Ivan's hand didn't squeeze back, but Alfred ignored it in favor of focusing on getting to the hotel as fast as possible despite his limp. They walked to the hotel in stony silence. The elevator ride to their floor was tense and awkward. And despite Ivan's hopes, when they reached their hotel room Alfred did something shocking. He pushed Ivan onto their bed before climbing on the Russian's lap and forcing Ivan to look him in the eyes by cupping his head firmly between his hands. With a hard, yet hurt and worried gaze, Alfred said, "Ivan, tell me what's wrong." He watched the Russian sigh and with closed eyes reply, "I'm just tire-" Alfred snapped, the frustration and hurt getting to him. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT VANYA!"

Ivan flinched a bit as Alfred raised his voice. The cheerful American barely ever lost his patience with Ivan, despite lacking patience in a lot of other departments. He felt the tears return again, pricking at his eyes. Alfred's yelling and glaring wasn't helping either. "Do you really want to know? Well, then fine. Maybe I will tell you. I am a selfish person. A horrible monster who wants to keep you all to myself. I scare everyone who even tries to get close away. Strangers, your friends, and whenever we get to America, possibly even your family. I cannot stand the thought of anyone else ever having you. The very thought of someone else touching you so intimately makes me want to kill. The thought of someone else bringing you happiness makes me jealous. And above all, I am afraid. Of what? I am afraid that one day you will grow tired of me and fall in love with someone else. And when or if that ever happens, I am not sure I would be able to stop myself from doing something horrible." Ivan finished, drawing his lips into a hard line and his eyes hardening despite the tears that ran down his cheeks.

There was a long silence as Alfred digested Ivan's confession. Slowly, Alfred leaned forward and began kissing away each tear that threatened to cascade down Ivan's cheeks. After sometime and with Ivan's face still cupped in his hands, he pressed his forehead to Ivan's and looked him straight in the eyes with a small smile. "You think I didn't know you were an over protective, over-bearing, and possessive asshole? Come on Vanya. I know I miss some things, but really you thought I didn't notice that? If I didn't think I could handle it, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have asked you to fuck me to make me forget Winter. I love you and only you Ivan, even the parts that make me want deck you in the face. I'd also be lying if I said I wouldn't be jealous too if some bimbo tried to take you away from me." Alfred snorted at the last bit, feeling a twig of jealousy as well at the thought of Ivan smiling at someone like he did Alfred...well, except maybe a kid. That would be just adorable. He continued even as he felt Ivan stiffen at his confession. "And know this Vanya, no matter who I'm with or where **we **go. Here," Alfred paused to let go of Ivan's face to wrap his arms around the Russian's wide torso and nuzzle into his chest. "Here is where I'll always return." He mumbled as he blushed from his cheesy statement. Alfred was a free spirit, and he loved his freedom, but everyone needed a home and a place. Without Ivan, it would never feel like home to him. Ever since he came to the camp, losing his home, and family, Ivan had been there. Ivan had become Alfred's new home. They'd been through so much together that it would just feel wrong not to have Ivan by his side. He'd never be able to love or connect with someone else at the same level as Ivan. They would never understand him like Ivan does. They'd never love him like Ivan does..."I love you Ivan. Please don't ever forget that again."

Ivan couldn't help but choke out a small sob, his voice coming out in pathetic squeak. Alfred accepted him, despite his selfishness. Alfred loved him despite him being a monster. Alfred didn't want anyone else, nor would he ever want anyone else. How could he of all people have been blessed with luck like this? Slowly wrapping his arms around Alfred and reciprocating the hug, he allowed himself to be comforted by the blonde. It seemed like all the tears he couldn't cry as a child inside that hell hole of a camp began to pour out of him. Seeing as the dam was already cracked, he allowed it to break and let it all coming flowing out of him. Ivan wailed, he cried like a child, holding Alfred so tight, he was surprised he didn't hurt the blonde. He cried, but the tears weren't painful ones. It felt good to release it all, to feel all the weight of the world being taken off of his shoulders.

Alfred just sat there and let Ivan cry it out, letting some tears of his own slip out. Alfred knew that he had doubts as well. How could Ivan love someone as childish as Alfred? Especially when he pulled stunts like chasing the bunny in the forest or earlier when he sat on the ground and refused to move. In the end, though, Alfred guessed it wasn't about _why _Ivan loved him, but rather just the fact that he did and anything they faced in America they would face together. When Ivan's tears and his own finally subsided, Alfred pulled away and wiped away the residue tears on both of their faces. Sniffling a bit, Alfred let out a small laugh. "How about we get some sleep now big guy? Tonight has just had about all the drama I can take for the next century."

Giving Alfred a small smile, Ivan nodded slightly. "Da. That sounds good." The blonde crawled off of him and over to the lamp, pulling on the small draw string and turning the light off. Ivan felt warm arms wrap around him once more as Alfred cuddled into his side, resting his head on Ivan's chest. Ivan crooked an arm around Alfred's shoulder, his fingers playing absent mindedly with his golden hair. "Mm, goodnight Fredka. And…thank you so much." He heard a committal grunt below him, Alfred already beginning to doze off. "Also, you better not tell anyone that I cried that much." It wouldn't do well for his intimidating image if everyone knew what a crybaby Ivan had been just them. He yawned a little before letting his body relax, drained of energy and tension. It wasn't long before he was snoring softly.


	13. Fun Drunk Times

We're getting close to the end guys. Kind of makes me sadface. This is the longest fic I've ever written (up until now), but I sort of owe that to Usagi. I've honestly never been more comfortable RPing with anyone else. We just crank this stuff out like crazy. XD

But this isn't the end yet. So no worries.

**In this chapter, **Al is drunk, Ivan is drunk, and the two are unable to keep their hands off each other.

* * *

The next day, Alfred woke up sorer then the night before and, as Ivan predicted, demanded he carry Alfred on his back as they walked to the lobby to meet everyone. When Alfred started to tell Ivan to "mush!" and "Ride like the wind Bulls-eye!", the Russian just respond by threatening to drop the sunshine blonde. After pouting and whining about Ivan being no fun, they reached the lobby where Alfred said Ivan didn't have to carry him anymore. From there, they all checked out and Antonio and Lovino showed the little group where they would be meeting Arthur's connections to give them their Visa's. After a hilarious scene where one of the clients said there was no doubt in his mind that Arthur was a legit Kirkland, because he had his family's huge eyebrows causing Arthur to nearly pounce man, they made it to the docks in one piece.

They had now been on a very spacious boat that had almost cruise-worthy standards in rooming for a couple weeks now. They had a nice queen sized bed they shared, and at some point last week Ludwig, Arthur and Ivan discovered free booze. Alfred was surprised no one had questioned him about the limp he had after the night in the hotel all this time. Then again, they'd all been busy doing their own thing and relaxing, enjoying not having to constantly look over their shoulders in case of danger. This lead Alfred to his current predicament: Alfred was horny as hell. These past couple of weeks have been great for Ivan and Alfred. Filled with playing around, talking, soft touches and kisses, but no sex and that was starting to frustrate him. Not that he didn't like all the sweet kisses and gentle touches. Actually, Alfred quite enjoyed the attention, but after having tasted Ivan, he really wanted the other to just push him to the bed and take him again. That's why this fine evening after everyone had dinner, Alfred was in their room, sitting up lazily in just one of Ivan's shirts and a pair of briefs Alfred stole from that one man's house, since Ivan seemed to enjoy seeing him in them. He was going to get Ivan to have sex with him tonight if it killed him. When he heard footsteps approaching their room, a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Ivan, hair slightly damp. Apparently it started it had started drizzling while Ivan was walking around the deck. Operation seduce the Russian was a go. Alfred smiled up at the Russian slyly and purred, "Hiya Big guy. How was your walk?"

Ivan arched a brown, taking in the sight of Alfred in nothing but his shirt and those familiar briefs. He walked around the side of the bed, opening a dresser drawer so he could change into some dry clothes. "Good. That is, until it started pouring out of nowhere." His hair stuck damply to his forehead while his clothes felt wet and heavy from the rain. As Ivan went through the drawers, trying to find some clothes that would fit him, his mind filtered back to Alfred. The said blonde was now on Ivan's side of the bed, sprawled out on his stomach and playfully kicking his legs back and forth, Ivan's shirt rose up over his hips a bit, exposing his perfectly shaped and tan thighs. Alfred's faced was slightly flushed, his eyes half lidded and hazy looking. Turning his attention to Alfred, he asked warily. "Have you been drinking?" As if to answer his own question, there was a half empty bottle of cherry wine on the opposite nightstand, the cork setting on a plate underneath the bottle. It wasn't as if Ivan hadn't been drinking either. He'd had quite a few shots of liquor before stepping out onto the deck and was currently experiencing a pleasant buzz.

Alfred just grinned at the Russian and drawled teasingly as Ivan made his way around the bed again. "Maaaybeee~. Though, for whatever reason, when I went to get some whiskey Ludwig had seemed to have collected all the hard liquor. He said we'll know why soon so I let it go and took that." He motioned to the wine on the nightstand as he referred to it. Alfred wasn't drunk yet. He'd actually been working on that bottle for a good couple hours while Ivan walked around the deck. Normally Alfred would have joined him or explored the bottom decks on the boat, but after eating a good meal at dinner he felt like being lazy and just went to get alcohol and head back to their room. Alfred was trying to enjoy drinking while he could, because he was pretty sure America had a higher drinking age. Another thing people didn't realize is Alfred actually had a pretty good alcohol tolerance. Not spectacular, but a bit better than average. So, Alfred was only having a bit more than a buzz.

Alfred's grin turned into a satisfied smirk as he felt the bed dip near his legs. A cool and calloused hand began trailing up the back of his thigh and rubbing small circles with the thumb, causing Alfred to let out a pleased hum. When Alfred felt Ivan's fingers trace the ridge of the briefs before slipping under it slightly, he felt a shiver of anticipation and want run through him.

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing an already slightly drunk Feliciano. "Hi guys~! Everyone is waiting down in Luddy's room and- Oh. Did I interrupt something?" Feliciano stood red faced but smiling at the Russian and American who were still slightly groping each other. "Anywaaaay…ve, Luddy's room! We're playing lots of games and we want you guys to come and join us!" Feliciano stood in the doorway, bouncing up on the heels of his feet while Alfred and Ivan tried to process what had just happened. Ivan stared dumbfounded. Did…did he just get cock-blocked by an Italian? Judging by the way Alfred stood up from the bed and began putting on some sweatpants, he could only say yes. Sighing, Ivan rolled off the side of his bed, making shooing motions to Feliciano. "Da, da. Can you please leave us for a small bit, though? I still need to change into dry clothes."

Feliciano nodded cheerfully before stepping out and closing the door behind him. If Ivan didn't know any better, he'd just forget about the others and fuck Alfred senseless right now. But he couldn't let himself do that, knowing that it would be wrong to keep himself and Alfred from their friends. Besides, he knew Feliciano was standing right outside the door and would just invite himself in if they didn't come out soon. Fishing through the dresser drawers, he was able to find a sizeable pair of comfortable grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Discarding his damp clothes, he pulled on his sweatpants, humming contently at the change from wet and soggy to dry and comfortable. He began pulling the t-shirt on, stopping halfway whenever he felt Alfred's arms wrap around his midsection. He could feel the blonde's head resting comfortably against his back, the heat from Alfred's face warm and pleasant on his skin. Ivan placed his own hand over Alfred's. "They will be waiting for us…" He spoke quietly and reluctantly.

Alfred just let out a slow breath, taking in the moment as he rested his head on Ivan's scarred back and held him. If he was going to be cock-blocked until this party was over, he at least deserved this little moment alone with Ivan. Alfred replied to Ivan's reluctant comment with a lazy hum. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hold you for a moment. We can continue what we were doing later." With that, he squeezed Ivan gently and placed a soft kiss to one of the bigger scars on Ivan's back, smiling at the shiver that got him, and released him. Ivan pulled down his shirt the rest of the way, then turned back to Alfred, took his hand loosely in his, and brought it up to kiss the back of it. Amethyst eyes sparkling a bit, he whispered against the hand on his lips, "Da, we can. So, you better prepare yourself, my dear." Alfred let out a bubbly laugh, cheeks still slightly flushed from the alcohol he consumed earlier as he dragged Ivan towards the door. When they opened the door the bouncy brunette waiting on the other side immediately linked arms with Alfred and babbled about how fun the party was going to be as he dragged Alfred whom was dragging Ivan towards Ludwig and Feliciano's room. Needless to say, they made an odd chain indeed.

Once everyone was gathered up in the German and Italian's room they all formed a circle and sat the ground, drinking their choice of alcohol and talking. Soon everyone was good and tipsy, if not completely drunk. "Ve~! Let's play truth or dare!" Feliciano suggested before hiccuping. The way they were seated was with Ludwig on Feliciano's left, then after Ludwig was Kiku, Ivan, Yao, Arthur, Francis, and finally Alfred on Felicaino's right.

It bothered Ivan not to be sitting next to Alfred, but the blonde had insisted that he sit on the opposite side of him for 'reasons'. The game started with Feliciano, who dared Ludwig to do the chicken dance, which the German reluctantly did with an embarrassed scowl on his face. It resulted in some boisterous laughter from the group and Alfred falling over because he was laughing so hard. Ivan laughed a bit, too, finding it funny that the usually serious and professional German was forced to do a silly dance. Ludwig sat down, taking his turn and choosing someone else over Feliciano. The Italian pouted at not being chosen, but understood that this was Ludwig's way of getting back at him: not paying him any mind. They took turns, going around the circle and taking a few shots and drinks of whatever alcohol they could find. Ivan knew that Alfred had been aiming for whiskey, but unfortunately it was all hogged up by a very drunk Arthur. So he was once again forced to drink wine with Francis, who was starting to act very obscene and invasive of everyone's personal space. It came time for the Frenchman's turn again, and telling by the look of utter perversion on his face, everyone could tell it wasn't going to be good.

"Alllllfred~! Mon cher, truth or dare?" The drunken, long haired blonde leaned forward, his dark blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Arthur was all but passed out already, unaware of his extroverted boyfriend's advances on the others. Anyone could say that Francis meant no harm and was silly in love with Arthur, but that didn't stop him from exercising his social freedoms.

Alfred, being more than a bit tipsy, was completely clueless to the Frenchman's perverted leer, and the way Francis's hand was tracing up his leg. Some of the more aware contestants were desperately mouthing 'truth'. Taking a dare from Francis while he's being flirty and was drunk could be hazardous. By some miracle, Alfred seemed to notice and giggled out, "Truth!" Francis's face fell for a slight moment as he retracted his hand. He was banking on the American choosing dare.

The perverted gleam in his eyes returned though as he purred, "What exactly did you and Ivan do when we were in the hotel in England, mon cher?"

Alfred blushed a bit, but his inhibitions being too far down, he replied, "I um, rode Ivan while he fucked me." Before anyone could ask more, Alfred chose Kiku to go and asked him truth or dare. After Kiku was forced to sing some anime opening song, it was Feliciano's turn.

Smiling with a ditsy expression, he said, "Ve~ This is a universal truth! Anyone who doesn't answer has to do whatever dare I want! Now, what is everyone's favorite sex position for on top and bottom? I'll go first. I like it when Luddy takes me doggy style! But when I top I like seeing him all flushed and cute~ So I like missionary the best!" Ludwig promptly did a spit take, but in the spirit of the game, he didn't yell at the Italian and just grudgingly admitted to liking doggy stile while topping too. He refused to answer the second half of the question and so was dared by Feliciano to let the Italian sit in his lap the rest of the game.

Arthur was much too drunk to answer, but Francis claimed that he'd answer for both of them. The Frenchman then went on a very vividly detailed explanation of why he liked reverse cowboy, making sure to make the appropriate (or rather inappropriate) faces and noises to go along with his story. Kiku merely stammered, admitting to not having shared someone else's bed that much, so he couldn't choose a particular position. Feliciano smiled at him and merely let his Japanese friend off the hook. Yao, however, just flat out refused to speak of the issue, and was dared by Feliciano to wear his hair in pigtails for the rest of the night. Ivan, having seen how Francis groped on his _boyfriend_ of all people, smiled deviously and darkly, more than willing to admit to his favorite position with Alfred, not to mention some positions he'd like to try. "Ahh, me~? I personally like it whenever Alfred rides me. He is so cute and clingy and makes the sweetest noises. He gets so loud and always begs me to make him cum." He shot the blonde a seductive smile, licking his lips hungrily. "Though, I have always wondered what it would be like just to throw him down on the bed and fuck him from behind."

After Francis's description, Ivan seemed almost innocent but it still didn't fail to make some of the more conservative members of their group gape, appalled. Alfred, just as oblivious as ever to the sexual advances and flirtations from both Francis and Ivan, just looked up in thought, eyes hazier then earlier from the alcohol. "Hmmm, I like riding Vanya the best! I like the idea of bottoming from on top. It gives me a bit more control too. I also get all the access to Ivan's neck that I want, to make him moan and flush so cutely! Then I guess whenever I get to top, I'd like missionary the best. I could still have access to his neck and be able to see his pretty eyes!" Alfred finished with a flirtatious wink in Ivan's direction, before giggling and reaching for more wine. The circle continued the dares and truths. Being more normal, Alfred at one point asked Ludwig if he'd rather give up beer for a year, or deal with Lovino again for an entire year. Surprisingly he chose the temperamental Italian.

Much too Ivan's disdain, though, Francis continued to flirt with Alfred, and much to his frustration, Alfred didn't even notice. Then Feliciano had decidedly given one of the worst dares anyone could give Francis. "Ve~ hic... I dare you to give someone else in this room a compliment!" The dare itself was innocent enough, but who it was given to could lead to disastrous consequences.

"Zat is an easy one mon cher." Turning to Alfred who was on his knees reaching for a bottle of beer in the cooler all the drinks were in, he put on his best perverted smirk and promptly groped the American's ass. "Little Alfred here has a marvelous ass. Honhonhon~!"

Alfred yelped at the sudden grope and dropped the bottle of beer that somehow rolled its way over to pleased German. Sitting back down, Alfred scowled and slapped Francis on the back in protest. "Dude, it's not cool to –hic- touch the hero! –hic-" The slap on the back was supposed to be gentler, but not being able to control his strength when this tipsy, he ended up making Francis face plant into the floor. "Oops." He mumbled, not really understanding what just happened.

Ivan giggled, his eyes shining darkly with mischief. The copious amounts of alcohol were now making themselves present on his being. It might have taken a lot to get Ivan drunk, but when it happened, it amplified his strange personality tenfold and usually tended to draw out his lustful side. Deciding to skip everyone else, despite the fact that it was supposed to be Alfred's turn, Ivan turned his eyes on Alfred. "Fredka, truth or dare~?" He smiled, his snow white teeth showing, his tongue running suavely over a sharp canine.

Too drunk to notice the skip in turns, and too distracted from the tongue action, Alfred grinned and pumped his fist in the air energetically. "Dare me baby! Hahahaha!" He shouted and laughed obnoxiously. Everyone else didn't protest the skip in turns. Even when drunk they were able to sense Ivan's darkening mood and even began to worry for Alfred when he chose dare.

"Da, dare then…" He held up a hand, curling his index finger in towards him. "I _dare_ you to come over here and give me a kiss. A real kiss." His lips curled fiendishly, casting Francis a feral smile. "And _sit_ on my lap, like a good boy."

Francis turned pale at the pointed look. In his drunk, flirtatious state, he'd forgotten how protective Ivan was with Alfred. Alfred blinked and pouted, "Awww, that one's easy! And I'm –hic-... not a dog." But regardless of his complaints, he wobbled a bit as he got up, and stumbled eagerly to where Ivan was sitting before plopping himself on his lap. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's scarfed neck, he pulled him in for a hard kiss.

Ivan didn't waste the opportunity to put on a show of possessiveness for the others. He wrapped one strong arm around Alfred's back, the other hooking around his sternum so that he could fist a handful of Alfred's sunshine hair. His tongue lapped greedily at Alfred's, his teeth nipping and sucking on the American's lips and drawling soft mewls from him. The group looked on, slightly taken back by the public display of affection, but also frightened at Ivan's possessiveness. Except for Feliciano, who was busy edging Alfred and Ivan on, commenting on how cute they were together.

He leaned into the German's lap, looking up at him with a sly smile. "Luddy, why don't we do that?"

Ludwig resisted the urge to face-palm, sending the Italian a sheepish look. He replied in a quiet voice. "We _do _do that. Just not where everyone can see it." The way Ludwig saw it, these things were better saved for behind closed doors.

Ivan was already growing hard from Alfred's heated kisses. Without any regard for the others or their game, he hooked his arms under the blonde and lifted him up, pleased whenever he felt Alfred's legs wrap around his waist. Parting for a quick breath, he shot the group a devious smirk while Alfred continued kissing along his jawline. "I believe that is enough games for tonight, da?" With that, he turned and exited the room, half focusing on making it back to their room and half focusing on trying to kiss Alfred.

Everyone else just stared where the horny couple exited for a few shocked seconds. Then sly smiles crept onto both Francis's and Feliciano's faces. "Ve~ Luddy lets do what Alfred and Ivan did~!" And despite the older blonde's protests, pivoted and straddled the German like Alfred had Ivan earlier.

Ludwig blushed and coughed into his fist, not able to see himself getting out of this one. "Would the rest of you please leave?"

Francis just grinned and lifted up his sleeping lover bridal style. "Ohonhonhon~ Of course! I am sure we all have had enough games, oui?" And with that, he scampered off to possibly try and wake the Englishman and do unspeakable things with him.

Yao just groaned and hiccupped, "Ai-hic-yah! Horny westerners… Let's –hic- go Kiku." And with that, he dragged a drunk and nose bleeding Kiku back to their room so Yao could sleep, while Kiku mumbled about drawing new scenes for a doujinshi.

Alfred let out another mewl as Ivan sucked on his neck while walking back to their room. "I-Ivan –hic- I want you so bad!" he panted, face flushed from not only the alcohol.

"Mm, be patient darling. You will have all of me before too long." He finally reached their room that was located on the opposite end of the hall. Nudging the door open, he unceremoniously dropped Alfred on the bed while he returned to the door. Locking it, Ivan made damn sure that no one else would be disturbing them tonight. He quickly returned to Alfred, climbing onto the bed on his hands and knees and tucking himself between the blonde's legs. He kissed Alfred long and hard, hands sliding up and under his shirt and teasing his sensitive skin. Ivan ground his hips down, appreciating the soft moan he got in return. He felt Alfred press his hips up, grinding his clothed cock into Ivan's. Groaning from the friction, he quickly switched to Alfred's neck and began sucking on it hard. Nimble fingers raked down his clothed back at the attention, shapely legs squeezing his waist harder and grinding against his aching erection.

The mixed taste of Ivan, the vodka Ivan had been drinking earlier, and also the sweet wine Alfred himself had consumed was intoxicating as Ivan gave him a long lingering kiss before pulling off to suck on his neck again. Clinging to the broad Russian's back with his hands and legs as they grinded against each other, Alfred felt himself getting painfully hard fast. Letting out a low whimper he began searching for the ends of his shirt and tugged it up until he reached Ivan's arms. "Lift up your arms." He commanded, and then giggled as Ivan's hands brushed a ticklish spot as his fingers explored the expanse of Alfred's torso under his shirt.

He felt Alfred's mouth latch onto the skin of his now naked chest, sucking a wet trail across his collarbone to the tip of his shoulder and back. Tan fingers dug their way underneath Ivan's scarf, brushing against his sensitive neck as they gingerly removed his prized possession. Ivan felt Alfred press a hot, open mouthed kiss to his neck, a tongue darting out to lick and massage the scars adorning his pale skin. Ivan moaned, arching a bit as Alfred took advantage of his weak spot. "Nnh…no fair…" He pushed the blonde's shirt up, reluctantly forcing Alfred to part from him a small bit while he removed his clothing. As soon as the oversized shirt was off, the same pair of lips was once again attacking his neck, much harder and rougher this time. Moaning shakily, Ivan slid his hands down Alfred's naked chest, dipping them under his sweatpants and briefs and palming his hard member. Alfred moaned against Ivan's neck, breath hot against the Russian's cool skin. "There…" The Russian purred quietly. Ivan quickly helped Alfred shed his sweatpants and briefs, leaving nothing but the blonde's hard, leaking cock out in the open. The platinum haired Russian leaned down between Alfred's legs, giving the head a gentle lick before sliding his tongue all the way down to the base of Alfred's length. He smiled inwardly as he heard Alfred moan languidly, his voice high strung and drawn out.

Alfred felt his toes curl, and his hands form tight fists as he brought one up to bite down on, trying to suppress his embarrassingly higher pitched noises. His mind was fogged already from the alcohol in his system, but now with the pleasure of Ivan teasing his cock with licks and gentle, nips he was having a hard time forming a proper sentence. "I-Ivan ...ple-please!" He begged not able to stand the teasing.

Pulling away from Alfred's cock, Ivan crawled up to the nightstand beside the bed, retrieving their bottle of lube and sending Alfred a soft, drunken smile. He squirted some of the substance onto his fingers, warming the liquid between his fingers. "Is this want you want~?" He teasingly touched Alfred's entrance, watching as the blonde shivered a bit. Sinking a single finger in, Ivan gave a pleased hum at Alfred's small whimper. He worked his finger in and out, touching and prodding and purposely teasing Alfred despite his request not to. Ivan nudged a second finger against Alfred's puckered hole, leaning forward so that he could press his lips along the other's jawline. "Tell me exactly what you want, дорогой."

Alfred let out another whine as he was probed and teased, "F-Fuck me like you –hic- said you wanted to!" He closed his lust and alcohol hazed blue eyes, not catching the way Ivan's eyes narrowed into violet slits and mouth stretched into a pleased smirk.

Ivan quickly added another finger, fucking Alfred on his three digits and stretching him at the same time. All the while, the drunken American writhed and moaned on the bed, his nails raking across the white sheets. Beginning to grow impatient himself, Ivan extracted his fingers from Alfred, earning a small whine in protest. He slicked his member up with some lube before tossing the bottle away. Grabbing Alfred's hips, he flipped him over non to gently, hearing the blonde gasp in surprise. Ever since the thought had hit him, he'd wanted to fuck Alfred on his stomach all night long. Pulling the blonde's hips up a bit, he pressed the head of his cock in slowly, groaning at the tight warmth that greeted him. He could hear Alfred moaning hotly into the sheets, his hands fisting the blankets tightly. "A-Ahh…you feel so good, Alfred. _So tight~_" He purred, leaning forward so he could pepper Alfred's back with kisses.

Disoriented from being suddenly flipped on his stomach and ass high in the air from his hips being raised, all Alfred could do was moan in pleasure and discomfort from being stretched. Being in his drunken state, he didn't realize that by clawing his fists into the sheet, his uncontrolled strength started ripping the cloth. When Ivan was fully seated inside Alfred, he paused to let the other adjust to the intruding member. After a few seconds of panting, the sunshine blonde finally wiggled his hips a bit, indicating he was ready, as well as letting out breathless "M-More."

Setting a slow rocking rhythm, Ivan let himself be swept away by the tender pleasure on his cock and the airiness of his drunken haze. He could feel Alfred pressing his hips back onto his cock, not roughly or hard, but slow and gentle to accommodate the pace he'd set. He ran a hand down Alfred's smooth back, fingers curling against the tan skin and tickling the moaning blonde. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Alfred's midsection, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulder and leaving bite marks. His hands slid down the front of Alfred's body, giving his weeping member a few strokes and eliciting some gasps from Alfred. Ivan felt Alfred buck back harshly, burying Ivan's cock deep in him and causing said Russian to moan roughly. He increased the pace and intensity of his thrusts a bit, now visibly jerking the blonde with each thrust. "Ohh, yess~. Вы так тепло. Так приятно. Таким образом, мягкая." He whispered half in English, half in Russian, his accent thick with pleasure. He felt Alfred shiver in his hold, a shuddering breath escaping him. Giggling playfully, Ivan began once again, voice low and sultry. "Do you like it whenever I speak Russian, Fredka?"

By this point Alfred was hot, panting mess. Mind over ridden in pleasure through his induced haze, convective thought was almost impossible for the blond as Ivan kept thrusting into him, nailing his prostate. His body was hot and sweaty as Ivan kissed, licked and bit all over his back and shoulders. His legs were trembling from how fast and hard he was rocking back to meet every mind numbing thrust. Alfred gave up tormenting the slightly ripped bed sheets and was now clinging to the pillow as well as biting into it to try and control the volume of his moans. To answer Ivan's question, he was barely able to pant out between moans as he released the pillow temporarily from his clenched jaw, "A-Ah! Ivan, y-yes!"

Ivan leaned back, a smirk adorning his face as he grabbed Alfred's hips and began slamming himself inside the blonde. A string of sharp cries spilled from Alfred's lips, the sound like sweet music to Ivan's ears. Ivan noticed how Alfred's legs trembled, how the sheets were shredded on the bed, how he bit down into the pillow to try and suppress his noises. The Russian's smirk grew. He wasn't going to have any of that. He gave a harsh smack to the blonde's ass, earning a shrill cry from him. The skin was red and stinging as Alfred whimpered back tears. "Do not hide your voice from me, sweetheart. I want to hear you whenever I fuck you." Satisfied that Alfred was no longer muffling himself, Ivan commanded him once again. "Eyes on me, Fredka. I want to see that pretty face of yours." On cue, Alfred turned his head slightly, gazing at the Russian out of the corner of his eyes. His face was bright red, his golden hair plastered and messy, and his eyes watery from the stinging slap to his bottom, but in no way were they saying that he didn't want what was happening. If Ivan had to say so himself, it almost seemed like Alfred enjoyed the little slap.

Alfred didn't want to admit it, but he felt his cock twitch a bit at the little spank. Alfred felt confused over his like of rough sex after everything the General and that camp put them through. All the mental and physical abuse…shouldn't that make him shy away from this? But as he questioned the logic to this he also knew that answer. It was okay with Ivan because he knew Ivan loved him and he was completely utterly _safe. _Ivan was being rough, but he had no intentions of actually hurting Alfred and **would **stop if Alfred told him too. He wouldn't push Alfred past anything he didn't want to do. That was shown when he restrained himself from even bucking into Alfred's mouth when he gave the Russian a blowjob and even panicked when he did that one time. Maybe it was this safety that let Alfred explore this slightly more masochistic side of him, the side of him he might not have questioned if he had grown up in a relatively normal environment. Not that he'd ever admit this outside the bedroom, because he's the hero, damn it.

Being in his drunken and pleasure induced state, he never came to this conclusion consciously. He was, however, able to register the relieved and hysterically happy emotions that went with it though. His eyes welled up in tears, not only from the slight sting of the previous slap to his bottom. Able to let go a bit now, when his lover commanded him to show his face he was able to look at Ivan's darkened violet eyes with his watery and hazy blue ones. Choking out a lusty moan, he begged quietly, "M-More."

'_He just looks so cute~!' _Ivan thought to himself with a giddy smile. He dug his nails slightly into Alfred's skin. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it was enough to register as a pleasant pain to the blonde. "Ask and you shall receive." Ivan's pace built up in tempo, his thrusts becoming utterly violent as he jerked Alfred's body with the momentum of them. A string of cries filled the room, the sounds of panting and whimpering not far behind it. Ivan moaned loudly, his head lolling back a bit as he hissed in pleasure. He could see Alfred's hand reaching for his unbearably hard cock, aiming to hasten his orgasm. He grabbed Alfred's hand and pinned it behind his back, his pace not faltering a bit. "I like it whenever you cum like this. It is better that way, da?" All he got was a small whine as a reply, but that was good enough for Ivan.

Ivan was right. The first time they had sex, the un-rushed orgasm had been heavenly and breathtaking. At the same time, though, Alfred _really _wanted his cock to be touched, and he wanted to finish. So taking Ivan's "Ask and you shall receive" statement and trying to appeal to Ivan's more domineering and more sympathetic side, he whimpered out and looked up at Ivan from over his shoulder pleadingly. "P-Please Vanya, touch me? Let me cum?" He'd have to force Ivan later to promise to never mention that Alfred begged outside of the bedroom.

As much as he would have wanted to see the other writhe for a few more moments, Ivan couldn't ignore the pleading face Alfred was shooting him. Plus, the sound of the American begging him sincerely was really getting him off. He reached around the blonde, taking his cock in hand and pumping it in time with his thrusts. Alfred immediately reacted to the touch, his voice rising in volume as he cried out in pleasure and bucked his hips back hard. Ivan could felt the blonde's insides pulsing, his muscles clenching around his cock. A few more hard thrusts and Alfred came, his cum drenching Ivan's hand and the bed sheets below. Pulling out of the panting American with a wet pop, Ivan brought his hand up to his mouth, lapping at the creamy white liquid covering it. "Mmm, so tasty~"

Alfred, still in the afterglow of his orgasm, felt himself blush and his cock twitch again from the comment Ivan made. Ivan let the American lay there, ass still in the air as the rest of Alfred's slumped form had a nice red flush to it, his skin glistening in sweat, bite marks scattered around his shoulders, neck and back. His golden blonde locks were completely disheveled, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. His lips were red and puffy, a bit of drool connecting his bottom lip to the pillow below his head. He shook slightly from the force of his orgasm and looked up at Ivan with a still slightly hazy, but complacent look in his sky blue eyes. A small frown formed on the smaller blonde's lips as he asked in slight concern when seeing Ivan's still raging hard on. "I-Ivan, what about you?"

Grabbing Alfred by his midsection, Ivan pulled him against his chest, whispering darkly into his ear. "What makes you think we are finished?" He grabbed Alfred's chin, turning his head so that he could place a hard kiss to his red tinted lips. He could still taste the sweet wine on his tongue. He pulled away from the kiss, shifting Alfred in his lap so that they were now face to face. Lifting the blonde up by the hips, he brought him down over his cock, the head slipping into Alfred's warm, wet tightness and extracting a loud moan from the blonde. Although Ivan had enjoyed their first round thoroughly, he much rather preferred to be face to face with Alfred. He leaned forward once more, pressing a rough kiss to Alfred's lips and shoving his tongue into the others mouth. He pressed the blonde down until he was fully seated on his cock. Ivan moaned into Alfred's mouth, his lips going slack at the attention to his cock.

Being fucked from behind hand been fun, exhilarating and very pleasurable. The feeling of a strong force pounding into him was wonderful, but he liked this the best. Being able to see Ivan's reactions to Alfred's own ministrations, being able to kiss Ivan freely and being somewhat in control of their tempo was what made this position Alfred's favorite. It took less time for Alfred to adjust this time, considering he'd just been fucked. Alfred separated from kissing Ivan and brought his lips down to kiss, lick, suck, and bite at Ivan's sensitive neck as Alfred began a slow and shallow tempo. He'd barely pull off Ivan's cock before going back down. With every few bounces, he'd lift himself higher and go down faster. Alfred felt himself getting hard again at the soft moans and whimpers Ivan was giving out as Alfred violated his neck, hands on Ivan's shoulders. As Ivan steadied one hand on Alfred's hip, fingers once again digging in, Alfred foolishly thought he'd stay in control and Ivan would leave him to fuck himself on his cock and tease his erogenous zone. Alfred let out a cry of surprise, pain, and pleasure as he felt another slap being delivered to his bottom. Throwing his arms around Ivan's once ravished neck and moaning at the slight sting from the spank, he couldn't hide from Ivan the slight twitch his own cock gave since it was now rubbing against the Russian's stomach.

Ivan squeezed Alfred's ass hard, feeling the heat from the impact of his hand. "Ahh, you like being spanked?" He brought his hand down on Alfred's bottom again, the smack resonating in the room sharply. Alfred yelped in mixed pain and pleasure, burying his head into the crook of Russia's neck. "You like pain, don't you?" Ivan bit down harshly on Alfred's neck, tasting a small bit of copper on his tongue. He licked at the slightly raised skin, his tongue digging into the small puncture wounds. Alfred had his arms wrapped around Ivan's neck in a death-lock, moaning almost deliriously as he was pounded into. Settling both of his hands on Alfred's hips, he helped the blonde pivot up and down on his cock, the sounds of nothing but moaning, panting, and skin against skin filling the room. He could feel Alfred's wet cock rubbing against his stomach, twitching every time he struck the other's prostate. A pair of lips found their way to Ivan's neck again, a tongue running languidly over his scars while teeth nipped dangerously at his skin. He moaned loudly at the combination of attention on his neck and cock, bucking up roughly into Alfred.

It wasn't long until Alfred felt the now familiar coil of pleasure induced tension well up inside his lower abdomen again. The short spanking had gotten him harder faster than he thought, but it was also greatly helped by the constant pounding on his sweet spot and Ivan's appreciative noises as Alfred once again put his attention on Ivan's neck. Leaving one last satisfying hickey on the Russian's neck, Alfred gave Ivan a brief and hard kiss on the lips before panting in his ear. Alfred's voice was ragged as he nibbled around the shell of his boyfriend's ear, "A-Ah, soon Ivan…"

"Da." Ivan replied shakily, his own orgasm near. Placing his hands against Alfred's chest, he pushed him back down on the bed and crawled between his spread legs. Sliding back into the blonde with ease, he continued pounding into him at a merciless rate. Alfred's arms were wrapped around him, his nails raking painfully down his back and drawing blood as he panted and moaned, his voice rising in pitch. Ivan groaned loudly, feeling the pleasure building up and beginning to mount. He distracted himself by kissing Alfred again, his tongue flooding the other's mouth and tasting him all over again. Strong legs wrapped tightly around Ivan's waist, pulling him in closer and deeper. Alfred arched off of the bed, once again beginning to tremble as his orgasm approached. "N-Nnn…Fredka…Боже мой. Слишком много..." Ivan moaned, unable to find the proper English at the moment. He thrust into Alfred hard and fast, cock hitting the blonde's sweet spot over and over again. The bed was creaking loudly with the force of their movements, the springs threatening to give out if they didn't finish soon. Ivan gave a particularly hard thrust, pleased whenever he heard the blonde cry out hoarsely.

Letting out a last cry as he came for the second time that night, Alfred's head bent forward and clamped down his mouth on Ivan's shoulder. Tasting copper as the bite broke through the skin, Alfred felt his ass tighten around Ivan's member. He heard the Russian give a low moan as Alfred felt his insides being filled up with Ivan's seed. Giving a few last hard thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, Alfred trembled as he came down from his high. Ivan looked down at Alfred, who looked completely ravished, and felt a pleased smirk make its way on his face. Alfred released his mouth's grip Ivan's shoulder and relaxed against the bedding, legs unwrapping from Ivan's waist and the nails digging into his back relaxing as well. He looked up at Ivan with blue eyes, looking completely sated. The Russian bent his head down and claimed Alfred's lips in slow lingering kiss. Alfred sighed into the kiss as he felt Ivan maneuver both himself and the American so Ivan was resting against the headboard with Alfred lying on top of his chest. Alfred pulled away from the slow kiss to smile up at his lover. "Oh, I forgot to tell you today Vanya. I love you." Too tired and complacent to even contemplate how cheesy he sounded, he just curled up against Ivan's chest and absently mused how sore he was going to be in the morning, not to mention what a hangover he'll have.

"Goodnight, Fredka. I love you." Ivan waited for further elaboration on Alfred's part, but only got a snore instead. He looked down at the American resting on his chest and laughed a bit whenever he found that Alfred had already passed out. Settling back into the pillows that Alfred nearly shredded in his fit of pleasure, it didn't take long for sleep to claim Ivan.

That night, he dreamt of rolling, sunny hills and fields full of sunflowers.

* * *

Боже мой. Слишком много...: My god. Too much…


	14. A New Life

Well guys, we're in the home-run now. The next chapter will be the last one of the story.

However, it's not quite over yet. We still have a little bit to go.

**In this chapter**, the group arrives in America and everyone starts their new lives. Also, Alfred has a little bit of a surprise for Ivan.

* * *

Ivan stood out on the deck of the ship with the others, the wind of the ocean playing in his thick, platinum hair and the salty breeze irritating his eyes a bit. Alfred stood beside him, bouncing up and down like a child unable to contain their excitement. So far, the large ocean hadn't yielded anything but a large map of blue. However, as soon as the boat's captain ad announced their coordinates to the passengers, Alfred had demanded that everyone step outside on the deck with him. So here Ivan was, standing with Alfred and holding his hand as they gazed out to the sea. Ivan wore a mostly neutral expression on his face, but as soon as the shape of the horizon began to change, he perked up. "Is that...?"

Alfred blue eyes brightened and welled up slightly with tears as he recognized the approaching silhouette of Lady Liberty herself. He had been dreaming of seeing her again, aside from Google images, since he made it to that hell hole. With a smile full of a wide range of emotions, he said quietly and squeezed Ivan's hand, "Yeah...we did it big guy." Alfred heard Feliciano burst into happy tears before tackling Ludwig in an passionate kiss. Yao wrapped a brotherly arm around Kiku whom allowed it for this occasion. And Francis was dragging Arthur into a nearby closet.

"The Statue of Liberty." Ivan stated simply. It grew bigger and taller, as did the city of New York, as they approached the harbor. Alfred had shown him pictures of it and the city, but it was nothing like actually seeing it in person. The usual inches long picture morphed into a piece of architecture hundreds of feet tall. The city was massive, bright lights twinkling here and there with the busy hum of vehicles. The sky was slightly smoggy, but it didn't hinder the cheerful mood any. Ivan let a smile make its way onto his face. "When we get there…what should we do?" He still wasn't sure what the plan was after they arrived. He had briefly heard Alfred mention something about his brother along the way. Perhaps they would try to find 'Mattie'?

Alfred shrugged and just stared in awe at the city they were approaching, "I don't know, but remember when Ludwig was called to the captain's post?" Alfred asked and looked at Ivan who was also staring in awe at the city where their new lives would begin. Ivan nodded in confirmation to Alfred's question. Seeing as he got his answer, Alfred turned to stare once again straight ahead. "Well apparently the US, Canada, some European countries not in the EU, and Asia have been doing undercover work to help orphans escape the camps. Unfortunately, they can only work with orphanages to help older kids "run away" before they're sent to the camps. They help them get to the US or other countries and get them adopted. If they helped break outs in general, they'd be risking their agents who have infiltrated the camps to gather information. So when we broke out on our own, the spies kept tabs on us, even if they weren't allowed to help us directly. They did send word to the US Government though, so they sent an agent of theirs that will help us settle down here. We'll meet whoever it is at the docks." Alfred finished explaining. Ivan had just snored through Ludwig practically beating down their door to spread the news. Deciding that waking the sleeping Russian wouldn't be the best move, Alfred had agreed to tell Ivan the news.

Alfred could hardly contain his emotions at this moment. He was so relived, excited, happy, and anxious for what their future held. Alfred knew for sure once they got settled down, he wanted to look for Matthew. He remembered that the relatives he was adopted by had the last name Williams. He could start there. Even if there was probably millions of Matthew Williams out there, Alfred was sure he could find him. Wiping away the tears that threatened to cascade down his cheeks, Alfred laughed breathlessly, "Ivan, we're free now. We're really free."

Pursing his lips, but finally allowing a full out grin to appear on his face, Ivan nodded, his entire being still numb to the experience. "Da. We are." All the hell they'd went through…they'd be able to tell now if it was all worth it. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, Ivan dismissed his thoughts. Of course it would be worth it. Anything was better than staying at that camp, freezing your ass of day to do, never seeing the sunshine, General Winter…the list just went on.

The city was up close now and the captain announced that they'd be pulling into the docks soon. The group of runaways returned to their cabins, gathering what few supplies they were able to bring along with them. It wasn't much, but it also wasn't something they'd want to leave behind either. Ivan helped Alfred to pack his bag, often finding his hands being shooed away by Alfred, who was so excited that he claimed that Ivan needed to pack his own things so they could leave earlier. They stepped out of the room, Alfred already well on his way up to the deck, but being stopped by Ivan. Ivan peered into the room, silently taking in its features and committing it to memory. This would be the last remnant of their escape, the last memory he would have as a runaway. At Alfred's worried look, he merely whispered. "I am just trying to take it all in."

Alfred let a small and warm smile light up his face as he stared thoughtfully at the man who'd been by his side since day one at the camp: his best friend and his lover. It was all a lot to take in, especially for Ivan who had thought it to be impossible at first for them to do this. Alfred would be patient for once and let Ivan have his moment. Closing the space between them, Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's mid-section and kissed his cheek, whispering. "Take your time Vanya."

After a few moments, though, a familiar Brit popped his head in with an impatient scowl, "Come on you gits, we're all leaving!"

* * *

Matthew was waiting on a dock, listening to the waves of the harbor lap against the posts holding op the dock. After being adopted by the Williams when his and his twin's parents died, Matthew made it his mission to find Alfred again. Especially after hearing the terrible rumors about what happened to orphans who weren't adopted, but most people just wrote them off as just that: rumors. Matthew knew better though, considering the fact that agents sent to the EU were the ones that helped the Williams family adopt at least one of the twins safely. Ever since then, Matthew had been studying to become part of that sect in the government, and luckily for him, he caught some of the higher ups' attention. Unfortunately though, he was stuck as an intern for the sector designed to help orphans find a better life here. Not that Matthew didn't think it was an important job! No, it's just he felt like he wasn't any closer to finding his brother, who had selflessly asserted that Matthew should be the one adopted. But as an intern, his only job at the moment was to pick up the kids and bring them down to the agency. This case, however, was an interesting one. Apparently the new batch of people were all adults, the youngest in their group just turned 18. They had supposedly escaped one of the camps according the spies that infiltrated the system there. Two of the escapees even worked for the camp! Hoping that one of these gutsy escapees was his own brash and gutsy brother, he watched as the ship carrying the escapees slowly made its way to port.

After some nagging from Arthur to hurry it along, Alfred was able to drag Ivan towards the deck. As they all filed off the boat and onto the deck, talking and being their usual chaotic selves, a loud gasp sounded from somewhere, causing everyone to freeze. "Alfie?" Came the disbelieving, quiet voice that broke the silence. Alfred looked behind him to where a man who looked almost exactly like him stood. His hair was slightly longer and wavier then Alfred's. It was also a slightly lighter shade then his and instead of a cowlick, he had an odd curl.

Alfred's wide sapphire eyes met wide indigo as the two long lost brothers stared at each other. "Mattie?" Alfred asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice. That seemed to snap the Canadian out of it, and yes he is Canadian since he has dual citizenship. Their mother had been Canadian. Alfred just always associated with America better than Canada and Matthew vice versa. Matthew ran to his older brother and embraced the still shell shocked American.

"Alfred! Oh God I hoped you'd be here, but I didn't actually believe that you would!" He cried as he clung to the other blonde.

Alfred felt his eyes well with tears again as he hugged Matthew in disbelief, "M-Mattie, you cry baby, you haven't changed a bit! W-What the hell are you doing here?"

Alfred was grinning like crazy as Matthew responded with a laugh, "And you're the same idiot I remember. And I'm an intern for agency in charge of making sure you blend back into society here, though I only escort the kids into the building and do paperwork. But oh my god Alfie, what are the odds?" The brothers just hugged each other until Ludwig cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt, but we do need to get on with this." The German said, sincere in his apology but also a stickler about running on time.

Matthew blushed and released his twin, wiping his tears away he stuttered. "R-Right. Hello, I'm Matthew Williams and I'll be your escort." He then produced a security card from his pocket. He smiled and motioned at them to follow him. "Follow me and we'll get started on creating your new life."

Ivan stared wide eyed at Alfred's twin. He hadn't been exaggerating whenever he said they looked alike. But Ivan could tell just from the way they carried themselves that they were very different in personality. Alfred was confident and loud, sure of what he was going to say. His smile was much brighter and reassured. Matthew, on the other hand, was quiet and more reserved. He seemed a little awkward in his own skin, but still held an air of happiness as well. It just wasn't as bright as Alfred's. Sidling up to Alfred, Ivan snaked an arm around his waist. He bent down, his lips just brushing Alfred's ear as he whispered, "So this is your brother? Are you going to introduce us or not?"

Alfred blushed at the Russian's suddenly close proximity, "Huh? Oh, yeah! Sorry big guy I just got caught up in the moment." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Tapping his twin on the shoulder, Matthew turned from having just explained to Ludwig what was basically going to happen once they got to the agency.

"Yes, Al?" Matthew asked raising an eyebrow at the tall intimidating figure currently hanging off his brother.

Alfred blushed a bit more as he motioned to Ivan, "Mattie, this is Ivan. He's my boyfriend. He was also my roommate and best friend when we were at the camp."

Matthew gave Ivan a glance over and offered a small smile, despite being a bit intimidated by him. "Hello Ivan, nice to meet you and thank you for taking care of that idiot. I take it he caused you a lot of trouble?" Matthew teased his brother light heartily.

"Oh, da. Yes, he is quite the handful sometimes." Ivan appreciated Matthew's kind and gentle demeanor. He could see it though, the small undertone of fear in his eyes as he spoke to Ivan. He hoped that Matthew would be able to overcome that fear and be friends with him. Alfred's brother seemed like a good person, one that went out of their way to help the more unfortunate. Trying to give his best, most friendly smile, Ivan continued. "He has also helped me a lot during our time together. I hope you do not mind us being together…" He really, honestly didn't mean to make the last part sound so intimidating. He hoped his possessiveness didn't shine through his words.

The Canadian blinked, and gave Ivan an appreciative smile. "In all honesty Ivan, I am a bit shocked that Alfred ...um, swings that way, but you seem like a good guy. A bit rough around the edges, but then again so is Alfred here. He always played himself up to be a big macho hero, but was afraid of the dark and often still wet the bed."

Alfred blushed beet red and wiggled out of Ivan's grasp, putting the younger twin in a head lock. Alfred whined out indignantly, "You maple syrup guzzler, you promised you'd never tell anyone that!" Matthew just laughed and Alfred let him out of the hold. Matthew let a small mischievous smirk curl on his lips, "But Alfred, you're not supposed keep secrets from your lovers."

Pulling the blushing American into a small hug, Ivan smiled up at Matthew. "Da, but I believe that these things are better left unspoken of, hmm?" Rubbing Alfred's back, he tried to ease the other's embarrassment. "Shouldn't we keep going now? I do believe we still have a lot of work to get done." Standing around laughing and enjoying their freedom was good and all, but Ivan wanted to get all of the hard work ahead of them out of the way first. That way he could fully enjoy his freedom later.

Matthew just nodded, "Right. We're actually not that far from the agency. It's only about three blocks away from the docks. They chose the location for convenience." Matthew explained as they headed out toward the agency that would help them build their new lives. Matthew led the group with Ludwig only a few paces behind him. Francis was eyeing all the lovely men and women that populated the streets while Arthur scolded him for being such a flirt. Kiku and Yao where marveling at the city and making comments every now and then on certain building's architecture. Feliciano had had decided to hang back to talk to Ivan and Alfred. Mainly he was talking to Alfred, but Ivan joined in the conversation at times as well. Surprisingly, even though Feliciano was still a bit intimidated by Ivan, throughout their journey he had starting warming up to the Russian. Especially after watching him interact with Alfred and seeing that he can be nice and not menacing. But after a while, the Italian ran up to be with his German lover again. When they finally reached the agency, Matthew opened the door for them and watched as they made their way into the lobby area. Before Ivan and Alfred, whom were of course holding hands, could pass through, Matthew gripped Ivan's shoulder, halting him. He squeezed his shoulder in a threatening and stronger grip than one would expect from the gentle twin. With a still friendly smile, he stated, "As much I accept and support your relationship with my brother...I will give you a fair warning. Break his heart and I'll shove a hockey stick up your ass and break your spine. Sound fair, eh?" With that he released his hold on Ivan, and gave him a much better willed pat on the back.

Alfred was once again slightly flushed and scowled at his brother. "Hey, hey! I'm the older one, so it's my job to be the over protective brother!" he huffed.

Matthew just rolled his eyes in return. "Yeah Al, by like five minutes." Alfred began tugging Ivan along inside as he continued to bicker with his brother. And thus their new lives began.

* * *

Thanks to Matthew's time and effort on his part, he was able to grant the entire group official US citizenship. Aside from that, he also set them up with jobs of their picking, so long as it wasn't too farfetched or out there. A couple years of schooling for some and training for others, and the group was settled comfortably into their new lives.

Francis, being the renowned chef that he was, picked up right where he left off, finding work at a fancy restaurant before eventually becoming the head chef there. It wasn't much later that he finally purchased the restaurant for himself. Feliciano, also being a rather good cook, found a position working at the same restaurant as well, albeit on a lower scale than Francis. Arthur, even though Alfred had teased and found it rather hilarious, became a tailor, having had a lot of experience with sewing. Yao, with all his knowledge of designing and fashion, helped him from time to time and found work as a designer. Kiku, putting his vast knowledge of technology to use, became a video game designer. He promised he'd let Alfred know before all the major titles came out, having the leverage that he did in that business. Ludwig, still needing something that would both sate his physical prowess and his need to direct others, became a Physical Education teacher at a high school. It was often a sight whenever someone pissed him off. It led to the entire class being both terrified, yet willing to complete whatever he had set up for them. There were, of course, the small group of high school girls that like to ogle over him and his body.

Ivan and Alfred had also found work of their choosing as well. Surprisingly, after four years of college, Ivan found work as a history teacher at the same high school Ludwig worked at. He taught 11th grade world history and was happy with his position. Most of the students were matured by this time in their schooling, but there was still the small group of delinquents that challenged Ivan's authority, just as every other teacher had to deal with. He didn't waste any time in frightening them back into good behavior, though. He barely received any trouble after that. Ivan also had his little group of admirers; both boys and girls who swooned over his pale, beautiful features and the smooth voice he spoke in. They often begged him to speak in Russian, and he sometimes humored them with a polite smile on his face. He and Alfred, after saving up quite a bit of money from working, were able to purchase a rather nice house in the suburbs. If anyone knew what hard work was, after all, it was them. And after having nothing for so long, they were more than willing to work to have _something_.

Alfred surprisingly went a completely different route career wise than what everyone expected. Alfred had decided to be a writer. He enjoyed creating adventures and even had a couple fairly popular romance/adventure books. He had a decent sized fan base, not so big that he couldn't go outside in fear of being swarmed by people, but large enough that it wasn't unusual for one or two people to stop Alfred and ask for autographs every now and then. He made enough to help them live comfortably off his and Ivan's earnings. Alfred even had a growing fan base at the school Ivan worked for, considering he often visited Ivan on his planning period. At first Ivan's fan girls (and couple of fan boys) had been disappointed to hear Ivan had a boyfriend, but the first time Alfred came to visit those frowns quickly turned upside down. The Ivan fan club had quickly turned into a joint Ivan/Alfred fan club. Of course they weren't an official club. They were more of a group of students who talked about or fantasized about one or both of them.

Alfred's first and by far best work was the one he had worked on all throughout college and published only half a year afterwards, with Mattie pulling some strings of course. He had used the pen name The Hero, and published it anonymously. The reason he did this was because his book _Waiting for Spring_, was about his and Ivan's experiences and escape from that dreaded camp. Along with publishing it anonymously, Alfred changed around some names and descriptions to protect his, his lover's, and his friend's identities. The book became a best seller and quite the controversial topic. In the author's notes, he put that though names and appearances were changed for the sake of privacy, this was indeed a true story. People started demanding their countries to help change the corrupt system of the plaited nations affected by this outrageous and inhumane system of training orphans. And though people were now aware of what was going on, Alfred was still glad he'd decided to publish it anonymously so that the outrage wouldn't affect the life he now had with Ivan too terribly.

Which brought us to right now, it was August 1st their fifth year anniversary of them arriving at New York to start their new life and of being a couple. Since they didn't technically didn't know exactly witch day they became a couple, they'd lost a sense of time while they traveled in the Siberian forests, they decided to celebrate both occasions on the same day. Alfred and Ivan had been dating for five years and were both 23. The reason why neither of them proposed to the other yet was they figured they had all the time in the world for that stuff. Now Alfred was currently setting up a romantic dinner to celebrate. Ivan, even though it was summer vacation, had to go to a teacher meeting since school would be starting soon. He had set a table cloth on the dining room table and set a tiny candle in the middle. Alfred cursed as he burnt himself on a match as he tried to light the candle. Once he had successfully accomplished that he set the plates, silverware, bowls and put out two wine glasses. He also put out basket with a bottle of wine. Earlier he had attempted to make Borscht, and it actually came out very well and was currently simmering on the stove. Alfred had also gotten some pre-tossed salad, and grilled some steaks, which would be heated up in the micro wave once Ivan got home. Alfred grinned at his handy work. He'd put a lot of effort into making it as romantic as possible, being the closet romantic he was. Glancing up at the clock, he noticed it only read 5:00 p.m. It seemed the blonde would have an hour to wait until Ivan said he'd be getting home. Alfred decided he'd get changed into the attire he wanted to wear for the evening and maybe take a ten minute nap. He'd lain awake for a while last night coming up with this idea and all this work he put into it made him exhausted. So, Alfred walked to their room and changed into a dress shirt that matched his sapphire eyes with a lighter colored blue tie. He hated them, but would wear one tonight for the sake of looking snazzy and sexy for Ivan. He also slipped on some black dress pants and some black loafers. He then gelled his hair back a bit, before heading to the bed where he left a bouquet of a dozen red roses with one single sunflower in the middle and practically skipped back into the living which was connected to the dining room. Setting the bouquet down on the coffee table, Alfred turned on the stereo and put it on a smooth jazz station before plopping down on the couch and closing his tired blue eyes.

Alfred woke up to the sound of a car pulling in and the sound of someone coming to the front door. It took a second for Alfred's sleep fogged mind to realize he'd slept until Ivan got home. When Alfred heard the front door being unlocked and the door knob beginning to turn he cried out in slight panic, "D-Don't come in yet!" He saw the door knob pause and took that as a sign that Ivan was listening to Alfred's request. Quickly Alfred scanned the living and dining rooms to make sure everything was still in place. He then picked up the bouquet and checked on the soup, finding it was still okay. He went back out and stood in the middle of the living room/dining room. Not noticing how his hair was a bit disheveled and glasses slightly askew on his face, he called to Ivan, "Okay, you can come in now!" When the door opened to reveal a tired and confused looking Ivan, Alfred gave him his best smile and shouted. "Surprise! Happy anniversary Vanya!"

Ivan stood in the doorway of their house, pleasant shocked, but also a tad confused and tired. He'd been so busy lately that he had completely forgotten about his and Alfred's 'anniversary'. Seeing the bouquet of flowers in Alfred's hand, Ivan took it from him with a sheepish smile. "Ah…Alfred…this is beautiful." He plucked the single sunflower from the bouquet, sniffing it while the petals brushed his cheeks. If it was any other day, he would have complained that he was tired and asked Alfred to give him a backrub, but considering how much work the blonde had put into this and the reason of the occasion, he'd go along with it. Pulling the blonde in, he straightened out Alfred's glasses and pushed back a couple strands of stray, gelled hair. Placing a gentle kiss to his lips, he murmured sweetly. "Happy anniversary, Fredka. Thank you for this wonderful display. You look so adorable~" Sniffing the air a bit, Ivan picked up the familiar smell. "Is that Borscht?" He turned and looked at the table in the dining room, noticing the wine, silverware, candles, and delicious looking food. "When did you learn to make that?"

Alfred sighed in delight at the kiss, but pouted a bit at the adorable comment. He'd honestly been going for that sleek and sexy look. Allowing himself to be held by the Russian, he smiled sheepishly and admitted. "Um, I actually learned to make it today. I got this idea last night, so I printed out the recipe from online this morning. I got the groceries for it and just sorta made it. But don't worry, I taste tested it first and if I do say so myself, it's not half bad!" Alfred let out pleased laugh from his accomplishment, Alfred was actually a pretty decent cook, better at grilling, but not bad as a cook. As Alfred embraced Ivan, he frowned at the tension he felt in his lover's back. Leaning up to place a soft kiss just under Ivan's chin, Alfred asked while kneading some of the more tense spots. "Tough day at work?" He'd give Ivan a proper message later, but now it was time to eat.

"A little bit. Everyone is so busy with scheduling classes, cleaning the rooms, and resetting the lockers." He stretched a bit, hearing his back give a few satisfying cracks. "I spent the whole day hunched over a desk. My hand is literally numb from writing so many lesson plans." Giving Alfred a kiss on the forehead, he began walking into the dining room. He shouldered his grey jacket off, the material being comfy, but thin due to the heat of the summer. It was pleasantly cool inside the house though. Sitting down at the table, Ivan took in all the effort on Alfred's part. The table was decorated as if they were actually dining at a restaurant. Laughing a little, Ivan asked the blonde who was behind the counter in the kitchen. "Did you get pointers from Francis?"

Alfred flushed a soft pink, muttering while avoiding eye contact as he sat down across from Ivan. "Pffft, no idea what you're talking about dude." Commenting on Ivan's day at work, he just gave him a sympathetic smile. The only time he really ever felt stressed from work was when he was cramming all-nighters to finish a late or going to be late dead line on his books. "Aw, want me to message your back later babe?" He began slurping at his soup, and was pleased that his taste buds hadn't been lying to him earlier. The Borscht was really good, and he knew for a fact he did even better on the steak. After a couple spoon-fulls of soup, he remembered the wine. "Oh yeah!" He grabbed the wine and fished in the basket it was in to find the bottle opener. Letting out a victorious "ha" upon finding it, he proceeded to open the wine and poor some for himself and motioned the bottle in Ivan's glass's direction. "Wine?" He asked, the sunshine blonde secretly hoping Ivan recognized the wine as being the cherry stuff he had on the boat they took over here. That had been damn good wine, and he owed Feli and Francis for sneaking it from the restaurant and giving it to him for free.

"Of course, thank you." Ivan smiled, holding his glass up. He let Alfred fill it up before setting the bottle down. Ivan took a sip of the wine, letting out a content hum at its taste. "It is good…" He licked his lips, the flavor tasting strangely familiar. He raked his mind for any instances in which he might have drank a similar brand. After a couple seconds of hard thinking, it finally hit him. "It tastes like your lips did that night." Alfred smiled at him and Ivan recognized that that was what he was hoping for. "You did that on purpose." He stated the obvious, but did it to show Alfred that he recognized the effort. Fishing a spoon-full of Borscht, Ivan tasted it and was pleasantly surprised to find that it tasted good. Really good. Especially good for someone who had just made it their first time. "You did excellent on this." He commented, sending a playful smile in Alfred's direction. After a couple more minutes of eating and drinking, Ivan looked up again from his food. "I really do appreciate the effort you have put into this, Alfred. It makes me feel bad because I was not able to do the same." Ivan frowned a bit, feeling a small pang of guilt hit him.

Alfred's grin just spread bashfully on his face. A blush reappeared as he enjoyed the praise for his efforts. Alfred waved off Ivan's guilt, giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about Ivan. I know you've been busy. And you know I have way too much time on my hands when I'm not writing another novel and stuff." Taking another bite of steak, he chewed a bit and swallowed before he gave Ivan a flirtatious wink and playful smile. "Besides big guy, you're good in bed. So I just _may _keep you around for another year." Alfred laughed as he teased Ivan, and then continued eating.

"Is that a challenge?" Ivan asked, sending Alfred a half lidded stare. It definitely caught the blonde's attention, who stopped eating for a few seconds, too caught in Ivan's violet gaze to think properly. Breaking their little staring contest, Ivan picked up his wine glass, taking another large sip. "I guess I will just have to prove my prowess to you, shortly." It was said casually, but the undertone of it had a bit of excitement mixed in with it. Ivan may have been tired for work, but he was never tired whenever it came to sex with Alfred. It was still as good as the first time they'd done it, if not better as time went on. He knew how to make the American writhe in pleasure, where to touch, how to touch it, where his weak points where. They'd had a lot of time to map each other's bodies out in the five years they have been in America.

Alfred felt a shiver of anticipation run through him at the underlying tone in Ivan's words and the smoldering, yet somehow casual look Ivan was giving him. Alfred just gave him cocky smirk and said, "Hmmm, you can try babe. If ya think you can keep up." They both knew Alfred was just blowing hot air. Ivan has always been able to "keep up" with the more energetic blonde. This was just how they flirted. The rest of the dinner was spent eating, sipping on wine and casual conversation from how their day went in more detail. Specifically Alfred almost getting beat up by an old lady over the last box of chocolate chip cookies at the grocery store. But there was an underline of growing heat as they played a discreet game of footsie under the table, or send flirtatious smiles and heated looks. By the end of the meal they were having another staring contest, waiting to see who'd make the first move. Unsurprisingly to the both of them, Alfred was the first to break due to his inpatience. Huffing a bit, Alfred got up. "Okay, help me put the dishes away, big guy. Then we can go back to our room and I can give you that massage you wanted. I refuse to make love with you when you're as tense as Arthur is on a daily bases."

Ivan grimaced, resisting his urge to stick out his tongue just like a…Alfred would. "Please do not compare me to that stuck up Englishman. I like to think that I am much more fun and lively than he is. I do not see how Francis can handle someone like him." Especially since Francis was almost Arthur's polar opposite: an extrovert, perverse, flirtatious Frenchman and the natural rival to everything British. But then again, he and Alfred also went against the grain: an American and a Russian who, despite their different personalities, were able to live together in harmony without hardly any fights. There were times when Alfred's childishness could get on Ivan's nerves, but he didn't let it mess with him long. After all, it was all just a part of the person he had inevitably fallen in love with.

Helping to clear the table of dishes and putting away all the leftover food, Ivan made his way to the bedroom while Alfred finished up on the small bit of dishes. He unwound his scarf from around his neck, folding it and setting it safely on the dresser. He stared at the worn, faded pink material, his sisters coming to mind. It was the last thing he had to remember them. Despite the sadness that suddenly engulfed his being, Ivan quickly shook it off. He had seen them all those years ago while escaping. They were doing fine. Undoing his khaki pants and unbuttoning his dress shirt, he pulled them off and placed them in the clothes hamper, not wanting to burden Alfred with later work. Wearily, Ivan climbed – or more like collapsed – onto the bed, lying on his stomach and waiting for the sounds of clinking dishes to disappear. He relaxed into their comfortable bed – comfort he would never take for granted ever again – and found himself becoming a little drowsy. It seemed like he had just closed his eyes whenever he felt something shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes up to see Alfred looking down at him, his cheeks and lips reddened by wine and something else.

While doing the dishes Alfred sneaked in some last minute sips of wine before putting that away as well. Having finished cleaning up, Alfred stretched his arms, and then loosened the tie he had on as he walked back to their room. Upon entering the room, he turned to where the bed laid against the wall perpendicular to the door. The sight that greeted him made the American chuckle quietly. Ivan was laid out on the bed on his stomach with only his boxers on. his arms were crossed under his head which was tilted to the side. The fact that Ivan's closed eyes didn't open upon his arrival indicated that the larger male was asleep. Crawling on the bed carefully, he tried not to disturb his partner as he made his way to straddle the Russian's hips from behind. Alfred briefly entertained the idea of taking advantage of this situation so he could top tonight, but soon rejected the idea, finding the idea of Ivan inside of him more appealing tonight. So Alfred just sat there for a second, taking in his lover's beauty, the hard muscles that were amazingly defined five years ago had become slightly softer with less use of those muscles. He was still as pale as snow with scars crisscrossing his back, his face matured and became a bit more angular then when he was 18, but he still had that cute big nose Alfred loved. Lost in thought Alfred began tracing the scars on Ivan's back with his fingertips, the markings that reminded them both of that dreaded place. How Alfred wished he could delete those sad moments of pain from the Russian's life, but the American knew that these scars and that place helped shape Ivan to be the man Alfred loved wholeheartedly today. So he settled for leaning down and kissing each and every scar on Ivan's back, trying to instead at least sooth the painful memories. Alfred thought about how after they had settled down in New York more, Alfred insisted Ivan go to a therapist about his black rages. Those sessions helped the Russian a lot. He hadn't felt the need to go into one of those rages since the incident in St. Petersburg. They'd come a long way since five years ago, Ivan has come a long way. By the time Alfred reached the last scar on the top of Ivan's back and kissed all of the scars he could reach on Ivan's neck, Alfred was a bit aroused by soft sighs, shivers and occasional moan the Russian's body gave him unconsciously. With a slightly flushed face, he leaned over to where he was hovering over Ivan's face and shook the Russian's shoulder until he awoke, violet eyes blinking up at him somewhat drowsily. "Ready to give you your back massage, dude." He smiled at the Russian and pulled back up as he put the other hand on Ivan's other shoulder and began to knead his shoulder. Ivan let out a relieved sigh at the relaxing sensation as Alfred slowly worked up and down his back with firm, but gentle kneading. "If you're that tired Vanya, we don't _have _to do it tonight." Alfred quipped casually, despite actually really wanting to make love with Ivan on their anniversary. He couldn't deny that Ivan still looked exhausted.

"Nyet, I want this. I want you." Ivan whispered, voice still thick with sleep. He sighed at Alfred's hands working the tension out of his back. Slowly, his muscles began to relax as his body loosened at the soothing sensation. He didn't allow himself to close his eyes, not wanting to drift off and discourage Alfred anymore. Every time he felt Alfred lean forward to get his shoulders, he could feel a bit of the blonde's arousal poking against his back. It didn't take much for him to start feeling the desire as well, especially whenever Alfred lowered to his mouth to suck and lick at his neck. It was Ivan's weak point, something that had been established a long time ago. Alfred often used it to get things he wanted whenever Ivan wouldn't budge, but tonight it was just for pure pleasure. He moaned against the pillow, arching a bit off the bed and hiking Alfred up a bit. He may not have been as strong as he was, but he was still pretty damn strong and easily capable of lifting the American. He felt Alfred's teeth clamp down gently on his earlobe, sucking on the flesh with a soft hum. Ivan smiled into the comforter, violet eyes half lidded. "You are being so sweet tonight. I think I might have diabetes by the end of it." It was a corny pun he had picked up while living in America, but corny was okay. He was, after all, in love with Alfred of all people.

Alfred released Ivan's ear to cover his mouth with his hands as he tittered with laughter. "Dear God, Vanya, don't just suddenly say such cheesy things." He gasped once he had a good one minute laughing fit over the cheesiness and cuteness of the line. Placing a soft kiss to the back of Ivan's neck Alfred hummed, "Do you want me to continue massaging you or do you want to get on with the show?" The blonde asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, laying lazily on top of him while subtly grinding into Ivan's firmer ass with his hips and arousal. Alfred smirked at the groan he received and peppered soft but sloppy kisses all over the Russian's neck.

"Now." The Russian all but growled impatiently, but caught himself a moment later. Tonight wasn't supposed to be about impatience and sloppiness. So instead of simply flipping Alfred over and ravaging him then and there, he eased the blonde off of his back so he could flip over. Now on his back, he cupped Alfred's face, drawing him in for a kiss. An arm hooked around one of Alfred's legs, pulling him back so he was straddling Ivan's waist once again, his body leaning forward so that he could kiss Ivan. He licked and nipped at Alfred's lips, feeling the other's tongue brushing playfully against his as they made out. Ivan slid his hands down the side of Alfred's body, un-tucking his dress shirt from his dress pants before slowly unbuttoning it. It flowed open, exposing Alfred's tan chest. It didn't matter what season of the year it was or where they were, Alfred's skin was always sun kissed no matter what. It was like a natural beauty that the blonde possessed. Ivan spread his hands against Alfred's chest, raking his fingers down softly before stopping at the hem of his dress pants. Undoing the button at the top, Alfred raised himself up slightly so Ivan could pull them off along with his boxers. Directing the blonde back down to his waist, they resumed kissing, lips becoming more fervent as Ivan felt Alfred grounding down against him through his boxers. He grabbed the Alfred's ass, squeezing hard and earning a gasp before giving it a hard smack. The blonde whimpered into Ivan's mouth, retaliating by grounding down hard. Moaning, Ivan parted the kiss and threw his head back a bit. "Fuck…"

Alfred, even as he whimpered, felt his cock twitch at the slap to his rear. They both had a tendency to play with the fact Alfred had a spanking kink, especially one time when Ivan took Alfred on his desk in his classroom after school, after he had scolded Alfred for visiting him during class and disrupting it. Alfred shivered at the memory, and ground harder into Ivan causing the Russian to pull away from their passionate kiss and groan out in pleasure. Alfred wrapped his still shirt clad arms around Ivan's back and took advantage of Ivan's exposed neck by placing light nips on it and suckling softly, only leaving faint red marks. Normally he would have been ravishing and biting the Russian's sensitive neck, but tonight was about taking it slowly and relishing the fact they'd been together this long and would continue to be together for the rest of their lives. He heard Ivan give soft moans at the teasing kisses and nips. Alfred asked against Ivan's neck, "Missionary?" Ivan gave a soft "da" in reply before running his a hand down Alfred's chest to play with one of his dusky nipples. Alfred let out a soft keening noise at the touch.

Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against the sensitive nub, teasing it with his tongue before it was a hard bud against his mouth. A sucked on it gently, causing Alfred to arch a bit and press his bottom against Ivan's erection. He released the sensitive nub, rolling over with Alfred in his arms and then stripping himself of his boxers. Alfred wrapped his legs around Ivan, tugging him in for a rough and urgent kiss before softening into a gentle and slow one. Reaching for the lube they always kept on their bedside table, Ivan popped the lid open and coated his fingers in it. They'd experimented with quite a bit of toys since they had been living in America, which meant different types of lube as well. This one was rose scented – Ivan's favorite – and heated up much quicker. Scooting back from Alfred a bit and letting his legs fall around Ivan's sides, he reached between them, his hands going back and under Alfred's wet cock to his sensitive hole. He easily slid in a single finger, Alfred having become much more used to the aspect of being penetrated. It was like a rule of theirs that they had sex at least once a week since they had been in America. As many times as they had made love or fucked angrily, it still never got old between them. Slipping in a second finger, Ivan focused his eyes on Alfred's face as he stretched and fucked him with his fingers, licking his lips at how Alfred's parted into a slight pant. He stared back at Ivan with half lidded sapphire eyes, his gelled hair already out of its proper doo and slightly plastered to his forehead. Ivan hooked his fingers a bit, satisfied whenever Alfred arched and whimpered in pleasure, his fingers and toes curling into the sheets. "Ahh, you like that, don't you Fredka?"

Alfred began panting as Ivan prepared him. When Ivan's fingers curled up into his prostate, Alfred arched and felt his toes and fingers curl in. Whining a bit at the back of his throat at Ivan's question, the American looked at his lover with pleasure hazed and half lidded sapphire eyes. He answered in short soft and short pants and stuttered, "A-Ah, y-yes." Alfred secretly loved it when Ivan talked to him like that, telling Alfred how tight he was or asking if Alfred liked something even though the Russian knew for a fact he did. These words made him all hot and bothered. Ivan continued to thrust his two fingers in and out. He also began twisting them, scissoring them, teasingly brushing up against Alfred's sweet spot before curling into it. Soon a third finger was added and Alfred was gripping the sheets and his legs were wrapped around the Russian's waist as he gently rocked back onto the fingers fucking him. Alfred knew he was already good and stretched, but figured Ivan kept preparing him just for the sake of teasing Alfred and watching the smaller of the two fuck themself on his fingers. Alfred opened his eyes, having apparently shut them at some point, his previous suspicions confirmed as he saw the very pleased and smug look on Ivan's face, lips curled into a smirk and eyes slightly narrowed and a darker shade of violet from the lust in his eyes. Alfred let out a low moan at the look, shivering a bit before he felt those teasing fingers leave him. He let out a soft whimper at the loss, despite knowing that bigger and better things where coming. Ivan chuckled and took Alfred's legs, unwrapping them from his waist and placing them over his shoulders. Leaning forward and in turn pushing Alfred's leg back until his thighs almost touched his torso, Ivan placed the head of his big throbbing member at Alfred's entrance, but didn't press in. Placing a soft kissed on Alfred's collar bone, he looked up at Alfred his eyes, silently asking if he was ready. Alfred let out a soft sigh at the kiss and nodded, and with that he felt Ivan's cock push past his tight ring of muscle and slowly enter. Even though his member wasn't meeting much resistance, he still proceeded to enter Alfred at an almost agonizingly slow speed. Alfred was practically withering under the Russian, lips parted slightly and face flushed and turned to the side. God, Alfred loved it when Ivan entered him like this. He could practically feel every muscle stretch around the Russians cock as he slowly filled Alfred up. Alfred let out more and more low appreciative moans as Ivan continued to press in.

The platinum haired Russian sank himself in slowly, eyes drooped in pleasure and lips parted in a silent sigh. No matter how many times they had sex, Alfred always remained tight and hot. He finally sheathed himself fully inside the blonde, watching with intent interest as Alfred moaned his approval. Grabbing Alfred's leaking cock, he gave it a few strokes, watching as the other's face contorted in pleasure. Letting go, Ivan leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Alfred's lips. "See this?" Ivan motioned down to Alfred's engorged member. "No touching." He got a small whine in protest, but knew that the other knew that it would be better that way. Harder to reach and orgasm, but whenever he finally did, it would be explosive. To Ivan, it was a lot deeper and intimate that way, as well. Beginning to rock into the blonde at a gentle pace, Ivan braced his hands on either side of Alfred, never breaking eye contact as they began their rhythm together. Despite the growing urgency of his needs and desires, Ivan kept a fairly tame pace, thrusting into Alfred slowly and softly and taking pleasure in seeing the build-up of sexual tension in Alfred's face. He knew the other would start to beg him, but he wanted to drag this out as long as possible, no matter how tired he was. This wasn't just the usual day-to-day fuck. This was supposed to commemorate something special, so Ivan was going to make it special.

Alfred was enjoying the slow and gentle pace, and he appreciated the fact Ivan was taking his time to do this despite how tired he seemed. Hoisting himself up slightly on one arm, he used his other hand to tangle it's self into Ivan's platinum hair and pull him down for a long and slow open mouthed kiss. Alfred ran his tongue around Ivan's wet cavern, tasting the wine they had earlier. He felt a pleased hum vibrate through their joined lips, causing the Russian to let out a low moan of his own. As the tension grew, so did Alfred's needs and impatience. Pulling away from the kiss Alfred flopped back on his back, arm resting on over his eyes as he panted and begged. "I-Ivan faster, _please_."

Complying, but only a little bit, Ivan picked up the pace of his thrusts, sliding into Alfred a little faster. However, his pace wasn't rough and still held its gentle rhythm. He rocked his hips, his cock brushing against Alfred's sweet spot every once in a while and drawing wanton moans from the other. Turning his head to the right a little, he placed an open mouthed kiss against Alfred's thigh. "So beautiful." Although Alfred acted like he didn't like the endearment because it wasn't "manly", Ivan knew that deep down it pleased the closet romantic inside of Alfred. He bit down a little on the inside of Alfred's thigh, causing the blonde to gasp a bit. Running his tongue soothingly over the bite mark, he let his lips skim to another part of his thigh, repeating the process. Small red and purplish marks were already started to litter Alfred's skin as Ivan marked him over and over again. "You are mine." Ivan whispered against his skin, sliding his lips along the bite marks. "Mine."

Alfred moaned as the tempo increased but the rhythm stayed gentle. Usually their love making was either rough or a mix between rough and gentle, so it was always a pleasant change of pace whenever they just had plain gentle sex. At the compliment Ivan gave him, his heart fluttered and he flushed more in slight embarrassment, but chose to forgo arguing against it like he usually would have. Alfred moaned and shuddered as his prostate was struck and at the love bites he was receiving on his thighs. Red hot pleasure and tension was building up in his lower abdomen. At Ivan's possessive claims, Alfred shivered hard and his cock twitched. Once he'd gotten used to how possessive the Russian was of him, he'd quickly found out he actually liked it and would even sometimes let people flirt with him and subtly flirt back just to raise Ivan's hackles a bit. This usually led to more passionate and harder sessions of sex that left Alfred hobbling for a few days. Not that the American minded, considering he purposely did that. Letting out a small chuckle, he playfully smirked up at the Russian, lust and mirth dancing in his darker hazed blue eyes as he teased, "I thought we established that a long time ago, Vanya." He let out another pleased gasp as Ivan continued the process on his other thigh.

"Hmm, da. We did. I just like to remind you of it every once in a while." By every once in a while, he meant almost every day. Alfred belonged to him and he damn well made sure that his lover knew that. As if the constant hickeys he left on Alfred weren't proof enough…

Placing his hands on Alfred's hips, he began pulling the blonde against him to meet his thrusts, slightly increasing the velocity of them. He slammed his cock hard into Alfred's prostate, moaning as he slid back and forth into that tight, slick heat. Ivan's thrusts climbed in speed and roughness, before finally descending into softer, slower ones, letting the pleasure roll off of Alfred and recede like a wave. One second the room was full with the sounds of skin on skin, throaty moans, and whimpers before turning into soft pants and quiet, pleased moans. Ivan closed his eyes, his bangs beginning to stick to his forehead and little beads of perspiration formed at his scalp. He repeated the almost torturous process of bringing Alfred to the edge of orgasm before taking him back, letting the built up pleasure fade into pleasant throb before nailing his prostate hard again. After a few minutes of teasing the blonde, Alfred was almost a sobbing mess on the bed, whimpering and begging Ivan to make him cum, but Ivan wouldn't budge. Even with the small tears in the other's eyes, it wasn't enough to end it yet. If he thought Alfred was going to cum, he'd clamp his hand down at the base of his cock, stopping him from doing so. It was cruel in a way, but in others it wasn't. Ivan wanted Alfred to remember this night for a long time. After all, they probably wouldn't have sex quite like _this_ for a long while afterwards.

Alfred was trembling badly from the pleasure that this sweet torture was giving him. One of his legs was even threatening to fall off Ivan's shoulder and drape itself on the Russian's strong arm. The pleasure of the tension building and then _almost _releasing before Ivan put a stop to by slowing down or pinching his cock at the base. Every time this happened Alfred let out a pathetic little whimper. This constant rising and falling was so pleasurable, so painful and oh god, did Alfred want **more**. Even as his eyes welled with frustrated tears and begged and pleaded for Ivan to end this sweet torture. He was making any and all sounds to get Ivan to let him cum, but the stubborn Russian wouldn't listen. Even with his sexual frustration and the knowledge that if he really wanted this to stop he could either safe word or take control of the situation, he still chose to writhe under his lover and even respected his earlier request not to jerk off. The latter was getting harder to resist though, his hand already balled into the sheets the other searching for something to grasp to resist the urge to just get himself off. Alfred's eyes where clenched shut, so he only registered Ivan moving one the hands from Alfred's quivering hips to grasp his hand when he felt the larger hand intertwine their fingers, pinning it next the sunshine blonde's head. Alfred let out a choked sob of pleasure as he tried pleading again, practically chanting "Oh God, V-Vanya pleasepleasepleaseplease_pleasepleaseplease__**please**_."

Lacing his other hand with Alfred's, he pinned them both on either side of Alfred's head. Ivan pressed a passionate kiss against Alfred's lips, tongue pressing past them and tasting Alfred once again. He could feel, let alone hear Alfred moaning almost deliriously, his body trembling and seizing up from being teased too far. Ivan was sure that soon he would become overstimulated to the point of pain if he didn't grant the other's wish. Breaking their kiss with a sharp gasp, he began pounding into the blonde at a furious rate, Alfred's voice rose in pitch until he was almost screaming. Silently amused, Ivan was almost sure their neighbors could hear them now. He wouldn't be surprised if the doorbell rang and he was greeted with police at the door. As expected, it didn't take long to make him cum. He felt Alfred's insides clamp tightly around his cock, the spasms of his inner muscles and walls clenching him in a painfully pleasurable way. Hot, white cum drenched Alfred's stomach, scattered in little droplets of milky white across his tan skin. He was vaguely aware of Alfred moaning loudly and arching violently as his own orgasm approached quickly. Giving a few more hard, quick thrusts, Ivan groaned loudly as he came, spilling himself inside of Alfred and riding his orgasm out with a couple more halfhearted thrusts. His nerves were on fire with pleasure, the tips of his toes and fingers tingling pleasantly while his mind was fogged in euphoria. By the time Ivan came down from his orgasm, Alfred was a panting mess on the bed, his arms flung out and limp against the bed sheets and his legs still quivering a bit from the intensity of his orgasm. Pulling out of him with a wet sound, Ivan lowered his head to Alfred's stomach, licking up his essence with a hungry moan. He felt the blonde shiver under his touch, still sensitive in his post-orgasmic high. "Delicious. So good." Ivan repeated over and over. He crawled up closer to Alfred, resting his weight against him. Placing a kiss to his lover's lips, he murmured sweetly. "Amazing. My sweet little darling. My beautiful little sunflower. So amazing."

Alfred was still breathing hard, body quivering from the force of his orgasm. His eyes dulled as his mind tried get itself together from the pleasured high that was clouding his it. He barely even registered the fact that Ivan was licking up the cum on his chest, while some of Ivan's dripped from his fluttering hole. As he came down from the high he shivered at the sensation of Ivan licking his middle after such an intense session of love making. Alfred hummed as Ivan pressed a kiss against his lips, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Alfred kissed the top of Ivan's head, breathing in the scent of sweat, shampoo, Ivan, and the sex that came from the man. Letting another shiver run through him, he honestly didn't know how Ivan would ever be able to top that experience. Mind still too far gone, but now with the feeling of being spent of most of his energy, he struggled to come up with words to express how amazing that had just been. In the end he just ended up mumbling sweetly, "S-So good Vanya." After saying that Alfred used the last of his energy for the night to gently flip them over so Alfred was curled up against Ivan like a complacent cat, head tucked under the Russian's chin. After a moment of comfortable silence just basking in the happiness they fought and waited for so long, he managed to mumble out. "Happy anniversary Ivan...I love you." Alfred was already half asleep. Ivan didn't have to go to work tomorrow so they could sleep in, maybe have some lazy and sleepy morning sex and possibly make pancakes. Whatever the Russian equivalent dish was to that, Alfred's sleepy mind couldn't remember the name of it. But god dammit, he wasn't waking up until at least 11 tomorrow after the completely mind blowing sex he just had.

Nuzzling the sleepy blonde, he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair tiredly. "Goodnight, Fredka." If Ivan could say so himself, this was probably the most memorable anniversary they've had in their entire five years. He wasn't sure how he was going to please Alfred beyond that (without hurting him or making him pass out, of course), but he had plenty of time to think about that tomorrow morning. Stretching a bit so he could reach the tableside lamp, Ivan flicked it off and allowed the room to be bathed in darkness.


	15. Happily Ever After

Well, here we are guys. The end of the line. The last stop. Another analogy for the end of something.

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with us so far! Though this story didn't garner a lot of reviews or favorites, we had a few people who were loyal enough to stick with it. And for that, we thank you. And no, that was no a Tosh.0 reference. XD

Thanks again to my RP partner Usagi323 for co-writing this with me. This was our first full-blown story together. And I have to say, it was awfully fun writing it with her. Thanks, dear!

**In this chapter**, the group reunites after some time apart and reflects on all they had been through together.

* * *

Alfred woke up the next morning nice and slowly, the light that crept through the blinds warm and not harsh, making it easy to wake up to. There was also the pleasant feeling of calloused fingers stroking his back slowly, gently, even reverently. Letting out a happy hum, Alfred blinked sleep fogged blue eyes and crossed his arms to put his head on as he looked up at the Russian stroking his back absentmindedly. Alfred mumbled in voice thick with sleep as a sleepy and lazy smile spread on his face, "Mornin' babe."

"Good morning, darling." Ivan spoke softly, still a bit sleepy himself. He had woken up just a couple of minutes ago, but not wanting to rustle Alfred, he decided to stay in bed until the other woke up. "How are you feeling today?" He wondered if Alfred would be sore. Their love-making last night hadn't been as rough as it usually was, but it still lasted a long while. Even though their house was nice and cool at all times, Ivan felt sticky from sweat and some other anonymous liquids. He continued stroking absentminded patterns on Alfred's smooth back.

At the request, Alfred blinked then looked up in thought as he gave his hips a test wiggle. Looking back at Ivan he gave him a slightly wider smile, "A bit sore, but you've done worse and I don't think I'll be walking with a limp. So overall, not too bad." Honestly the first month they lived here the neighbors thought there was something seriously wrong going on in their house from the way Alfred would limp around sometimes. When they realized however they were a couple and not just house mates it all seemed to make sense to them. The people around their neighborhood were great, completely accepting the couple. There were a couple homophobes they usually just chose to ignore Ivan and Alfred. The mothers and children simply adored Alfred, considering how good with kids he was and the guys would often playfully tease Ivan or Alfred...more so Alfred for obvious reasons. One time Ivan got jokingly scolded by one of the mothers to treat Alfred more gently, to which Alfred affirmed he was a manly man who could handle what Ivan dished out...and then he squealed and ran after a passing ice cream truck.

Leaning up a bit Alfred kissed Ivan on the neck softly, mumbling. "That feels nice." In reference to Ivan petting his back.

"Mmhmm." Ivan hummed in response. Placing his fingers against Alfred's chin, he angled the blonde's head up so he could bend down and kiss him. He merely pressed his lips softly against Alfred's, relishing in the warmth and softness of them. They remained that way for a while, sharing gentle kisses before it began to morph into something else. Half of Alfred's body was slung over Ivan's as the said Russian's mouth was being assaulted by his lover. Ivan felt a tongue on his lips and eagerly opened to mouth to join their tongues in a searing kissing. Licks and nips were passed between the two as the tone became slightly more urgent. Ivan could feel Alfred rutting up against his thigh a little, his cock half hard and leaving a small trail of wetness on his bare skin.

And then came dreadfully familiar sound. A loud grumbling sound filled the room. Blushing brightly at the horribly loud and monstrous growl emitting from his stomach, Alfred pulled away from their almost round of morning sex and just sat on Ivan's lap. Face flushed and avoiding eye contact with the Russian, Alfred rubbed the back of his head and mumbled sheepishly. "Um...I'm hungry." Now most people could normally ignore that and get on with business, but unfortunately for the both of them, they knew Alfred's stomach would continue growling like that all through their love making and that really killed the mood. "So, um...wanna make pancakes and um...bal-bil-blini? For...brunch?" Alfred stumbled trying to remember what that Russian pancake dish Ivan liked so much was called, and then glanced to the clock seeing it was only 11: 30 am.

"Blini." Ivan corrected Alfred with a smile. "Of course. Afterwards, we can take a shower together, da?" Morning showers were always so heavenly. There was no better way to wake up than to stand under a constant stream of warm water and let yourself relax until you felt content enough to present yourself to the world. Well…then again, by the time they would be done eating, it was be noon time. Either way, it would still be good. Heaving himself out of bed, Ivan looked around on the floor for his and Alfred's boxers, slipping his own on whenever he found them and tossing Alfred's pair to him. After Alfred was dressed, Ivan quickly slipped his arms underneath him, earning a surprised yelp and a couple of protests, and then made his way quickly to the kitchen with Alfred in his arms. He set the blonde down as soon as his feet touched the familiar tile of their kitchen. "Now go sit down, and I will be done shortly. By the way, strawberry, blueberry, or grape jam?"

Alfred, still blushing and pouting at being carried, just nodded and scurried over to the dining room table. Despite his pouting and protesting, the Russian knew that Alfred enjoyed being carried like that. "Um...strawberry, please!" Alfred answered after a moment of thought. As Ivan began to make their breakfast, Alfred just kicked his feet as he sat in the dining room and listened to the sound of Ivan singing some Russian folk song quietly. Alfred closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to Ivan's soft and baritone voice singing. That was another thing Alfred quite enjoyed listening to: Ivan singing and when he spoke in Russian. When he spoke Russian, his voice get lower and a bit harsher. It sent pleasant chills up Alfred's spine. Also the fact that Ivan didn't sing often unless Alfred begged him to made this an even better treat. It wasn't long until the singing stopped and Alfred heard Ivan approaching. He opened his eyes just as Ivan placed a plate of blini in front of him. Grinning like kid in a candy store, Alfred dressed up his pancake like dish and dug right in. Mouth slightly full Alfred asked, "Hey when should we call everyone to plan where we'll meet up this year?"

Taking a bite of his own blini – Ivan preferred his with grape jam – he waited to swallow before answering. It was still something he was working on with Alfred. He was, of course, talking about table manners. "We can wait until after our shower to do it. If everyone has a relatively empty schedule today, perhaps we could meet up at that nice little café in town." It had been a while since they had all gotten together. Sure, one or two of them would talk and spend time together every once in a while, but it had been a long time since they had spent time together as an entire group. "We better do it soon, regardless. With the fall season in, the work flow will increase by a lot soon."

Alfred nodded in understanding as he devoured his meal at a record pace. Soon he was done and placing his plate and fork in the sink to be washed at some point during the day. Alfred plopped down in his seat again and waited for Ivan to finish at a much more normal pace. Alfred almost looked like a puppy waiting for his owner to take him for a walk or pet his head.

Ivan looked up and noticed the silent smile Alfred was shooting him. At first, he tried ignoring it, going about his leisurely pace of eating his food. It wasn't soon, though, that he sighed, giving in. "Fine. I will hurry." He quickly finished off his blini, a little disappointed that he didn't get to savor it longer. Finishing off his breakfast, he placed his dish in the sink along with Alfred's, licking the residue of the sticky, sweet jam off of his lips. A pair of tan arms wrapped around his waist, and not even a second later, he was being dragged off towards the bathroom. "You should really learn the meaning of patience, Alfred." Ivan tried to sound put out with him, but it didn't work. Sometimes Alfred's impatience and almost childish energy was cute. This was one of those instances.

Alfred laughed and kissed Ivan's shoulder, nuzzling him, "Yeah, yeah. You've told me a million times big guy." As soon as they got to their bathroom, he stripped himself of his boxers and stepped toward the shower. It was a walk in one with an almost see through door. When they bought it, they were pleasantly surprised to find it fit the both of them quite comfortably, even though it was built to supposedly fit only one person. Turning the water on, he left his hand under the stream of water to feel for when it warmed up. Letting out a pleased noise from the back of his throat when the water finally turned comfortably warm, he the stepped into the water, not bothering to wait for Ivan. Soon we was joined by the Russian and he felt wrap Ivan's own pale arms around Alfred like the American had done while dragging him here. Alfred eased into his hold and grabbed some shampoo. Turning in Ivan's arms, he squirted some in his hands. "Close your eyes." Alfred commanded and smiled as Ivan complied, gently massaging and scratching his scalp as he washed the Russian's soft hair. Leaning up he rubbed his nose to Ivan's in an eskimo kiss and said, "I love you." Alfred didn't know why, but he felt extra cuddly today. Probably left over pleasant feelings from their amazing night last night.

"You are making it your job to be extra adorable today, hmm?" Ivan joked playfully as he let Alfred wash his hair. He resorted to resting his hands on the blonde's hips while Alfred finished washing his hair. Soon it was his turn, and he returned the favor, only this time, Alfred hugged him close and rested his head against Ivan's chest. It was a comfortable embrace, wet skin against skin and warm water cascading over their bodies. Ivan would have to be sure to hurry quickly before Alfred became too drowsy and fell asleep. He'd done it before while they were showering and almost toppled over a couple times. Ivan still had no idea how he could fall asleep standing up like that.

A couple minutes later, and the duo was out of the shower, toweled off, and dressed comfortably for the day. While checking the school's website on his computer, Ivan mentioned off handedly. "I think you should try calling the others now." It wasn't like he couldn't do it himself, but Alfred just had a way with casual conversation while Ivan sounded stiff with his words. After all, his lover seemed to suffer a huge case of word vomit while Ivan chose his words carefully. It would take a bit of meaningless stories and ideas, but eventually Alfred would get his point across to the others. "You better do it before it gets too late into the day."

Alfred who had been playing with the DS Ivan got him for Christmas last year, looked up and shrugged. "Sure. So should we set up a time for like a late lunch/early dinner, at like three?" Alfred asked as he padded to where their home phone was in their room, while Ivan was on his Laptop on the bed. He heard Ivan hum his approval at the time and so he dialed the first number he thought of, that being Arthur and Francis' flat number. The phone rang a couple times before a familiar British accent was heard. "Yeah, hey Artie!" And thus came a long discussion as Arthur checked both his and Francis' agenda for the day, and they generally caught up with each other and bickered a bit over the spelling of "color". Apparently Arthur had read his newest novel and started nagging Alfred about using the Queen's English, but said he over all enjoyed the short adventure novel. "Well see ya then!" With that he called Kiku with whom he also had a conversation about new video games that were being released, and confirmed that Kiku was free to meet them as well. When he called Yao, that discussion was by far the shortest, but still friendly and conversational. Yao was free as well and even promised to give Alfred some of his tasty snacks too, which Alfred whooped in excitement and thanked him before hanging up. When he called Ludwig and Feliciano's number, he was greeted by the serious German. "Hey! Ludwig are you and Feli-" Alfred was interrupted by the faint sound of Feliciano asking "Ve~ Luddy who is it?" Ludwig scolded the Italian a little, "Feli, you shouldn't interrupt people on the phone, and It's Alfred-" This time Ludwig was caught off by the excitable Italian confiscating the phone from him and declaring, "Ve~ Let me talk to him! Hello Alfie~!" And with that the sounds of an exasperated German faded, causing Alfred to assume he left the room. The two of them were having the longest conversation yet, both babbling about this and that. Alfred did, though, remember to get the information he needed across and it turns out that they could make it, too. Then suddenly Alfred blushed bright red and became very flustered, "Feli, you can't just ask me that! …Because it's private! Gah, you're hopeless." Sitting next to Ivan on the bed, he thrust the phone in his in front of the Russian, scowling with a heavy blush on his face. "He wants to talk to you." That was another thing that had developed over the past few years. Ivan had become pretty close to both Matthew and surprisingly Feliciano. Though it made Alfred happy knowing Ivan had become close to people he was close to as well, and was capable of making friends.

"здравствуйте, Feliciano. Ah? You want to know about what? Oh!" Ivan smiled at Alfred, only causing him to blush harder. "Yes. He rather likes it when I do that. Hmm? Oh yes, you should try it. It feel so nice, too~! Is that so? I am sure you can convince Ludwig otherwise." Ivan continued chatting on, as if Alfred wasn't even there. While he didn't say anything too explicit, he was sure the American knew exactly what he was talking about. It was worth teasing the blonde, making him blush and stutter and demand to have the phone back. "Well, I should really be going. So you can come, right? Ah, good. I will see you later, Feliciano." With that, Ivan pressed the 'end' button on the phone. Taking in Alfred's flustered appearance, he merely asked, an innocent edge to his tone. "What?"

Alfred just glared at him, the intimidation effect being nullified by his pout and blush. "You know _what_, you jerk." He mumbled, pushing Ivan's shoulder playfully. The Russian just chuckled and continued doing what he was doing before while handing the phone back to Alfred. Alfred stared at the device for a second. He knew he was forgetting someone..."Dammit, Ivan who am I forgetting? I called Arthur and Francis, Kiku, Yao, Feli and Ludwig..." Even though he was addressing Ivan, Alfred was more rambling to himself. After a second of thought, he face palmed. "Mattie! I need to call Mattie!, can't believe I forgot him..." And with that, he dialed his brother's number. After talking for a while and confirming that Matthew could make it, Alfred put his hand over the bottom of the phone. "Hey Ivan, Mattie wants to know if you're still game for a bit of a hockey scrimmage next weekend." Upon his therapist's request, Ivan joined a local hockey team a couple years ago. It wasn't a very serious one, but one none the less. It was meant to be a way for Ivan to safely vent his anger and stress, and Ivan quite enjoyed practicing every Sunday with Matthew and their little makeshift team. They even played games sometimes at a public rink with some other local rag-tag teams. And Alfred would be lying if he said Ivan didn't look damn hot in his jersey, especially when he was all sweaty, bruised and exhausted. They've had some very good locker room sex before, after one of those games.

"Tell him I said da." Ivan chuckled a bit, wondering if Alfred would actually say that or just stick to 'yes'. Before hockey, he had done quite a bit of ice-skating as a child. During their time at the camp, he had to give up that beloved hobby, but made sure to pick right back up on it whenever they came to America. It wasn't too hard getting used to the ice again, but Ivan was back to top performance with a little practice. Matthew, though quiet and timid on the outside, was a completely different person on the ice. Whenever they practiced together, Ivan was pleasantly surprised to find that he was quite the force to be reckoned with and could even make him break a bit of a sweat with his effort. Together, as a team though, they were close to unstoppable.

"He said, 'da'." He reported back to his brother, and talked for a couple more minutes before hanging up. Looking at the digital clock in their room, he'd say that killed about an hour. Sighing since they still had two hours until they met everyone, Alfred decided to lay his head down on the little bit of lap that Ivan's laptop wasn't taking up. Playing with the ends of Ivan's scarf, Alfred asked "Hey Ivan, where do you see us another five years from now? Or ten?"

Ivan kept the same small smile plastered to his face. His eyes never left his computer. "I can only see us for an eternity." He expected a laugh from Alfred, but instead got an intent stare. Ignoring the anxiety that was slowly building in his gut, he continued to type away at the computer, anxiously waiting for Alfred to react, laugh, or just _say something please_.

Alfred stared at Ivan, weighing his response and rather it was a serious enough reply or not. After a few seconds of staring, he nodded his head as if coming to a decision. Leaning a bit and pulling Ivan down the rest of the way by his scarf, he gave Ivan a soft kiss before pulling back a bit. He gave Ivan a serious look, "Do you mean that Vanya?"

The Russian blinked a bit, but resumed his usual warm smile. "Of course. I do not say thing likes that without meaning it. Why would I ever lead you on this long if it was not true?" He returned the chaste kiss, flicking Alfred playfully on the ear. "You wear your emotions in the open, Alfred. Just because I do not does not mean that I do not love you with all my heart. I will go to hell and back for you, if it ever came down to that. I have done it before, I will not hesitate to do it again."

Alfred returned the smile and threw his arms around Ivan's neck. Nuzzling into his scarfed neck, he felt light and happy as warmth spread through his chest at the sweet words. Alfred stated, though his words were a bit muffled by Ivan's scarf, "For eternity then. I'm holding you to that then, big guy." Who would have thought five years ago they'd be this happy? And the best part was they still had a long time to live this happily, and Alfred would fight tooth and nail to keep them together like this. Through the ups and downs he'd stay by Ivan's side. It was a promise.

* * *

A few short hours later and they were pulling into the parking lot of a local café. The weather was still pretty hot considering it was only early August. As soon as Ivan stepped out of the cool air-conditioned car, he was met with the blazing heat of the sun. He could make out Alfred groaning and covering his eyes. As hot as it was, Ivan didn't mind the temperature. He would never take the sun for granted again. As far as he was concerned, being a little hot was better than nearly freezing to death in the wilderness of Siberia. Grabbing Alfred's hand, they began crossing the parking lot to the café. "Come on now. If you are going to complain, then do not stand out here longer than you have to."

Alfred protested, "Hey! I wasn't complaining! It was only groan!" He huffed, but allowed himself to be led by the Russian, squeezing his hand and smiling when Ivan squeezed back. When they made it inside the quaint little café, they were greeted to the sight of Francis and Arthur bickering. Arthur had already ordered some tea apparently, making Alfred wonder how long they'd been here since he and Ivan had gotten here five minutes early. "Hey guys!" Alfred called, interrupting their banter. Looking up at the American in surprise, they blinked for a moment.

Arthur was the first to snap out of it. With a snort, the Brit stated. "About time you showed up."

When Alfred and Ivan arrived at the big table the other two were at, Alfred just whined back. "Hey, we're here five minutes early!"

Before Arthur could argue his point, Francis put a finger to his lips. "Now Arthur, where are those gentlemanly manners you always claim to have, hmm? Not even greeting them before scolding, how rude, non?" Francis chuckled as the Brit sputtered. Turning to Alfred and Ivan, he flashed them a smile. "Bon après-midi mes amis."

Alfred waved and simply stated, "Hey Francis." before moving to sit down, which was stopped by Ivan placing his hands on the American's hips and then proceeding to pull the smaller blonde onto his lap as he sat down. Ivan always amped up the PDA whenever Francis or Arthur was around.

Arthur just scowled and gave Ivan a nod in acknowledgement, "Ivan." He muttered. Ivan and Arthur were tense at best with each other, unless they were ganging up on Alfred to scold him or tease him. Ivan also did that with Matthew, Feliciano and- _'...Wait a second...those traitors!' _Alfred thought.

Ivan kept his face relatively clear of emotion as he sent a nod towards Arthur. Even in their five years of being in America, they still hadn't resolved their ill feelings about each other. The Brit was just as over protective of Alfred as the day he first met him. Apparently, his sense of trust in Ivan hadn't improved either. Ivan smirked to himself, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and lacing his fingers together on the other side. One would think that someone like Arthur would appreciate Ivan for the way he treated Alfred. But he supposed there were just some people you could never please.

It was a few minutes later that Kiku and Yao arrived as well. The Chinese designer had a box of what looked like exotic pastries, just as he promised Alfred across the phone. Kiku was carrying what seemed to be a couple game cases, obviously meant for Alfred as well. "Konnichiwa." Japan greeted in his soft monotone voice. "Alfred-san, I brought you some of the new releases that are coming out soon. I was able to get them sooner for you." Handing the game cases to Alfred, he turned to Francis and Arthur and bowed politely. "Ah, hello as well. It is good to see all of you." Looking around, he noticed that Feliciano and Ludwig hadn't arrived yet. "Well, most of you, it seems."

"Yeah, Feli and Ludwig haven't shown up yet." Alfred admitted. Even though Ludwig was a very straight laced person and very punctual, sometimes the Italian was able to make even him late. A few more minutes later Matthew and the late couple walked in together, apparently having arrived at the same time. When the air headed Italian saw his friends he pattered over to them excitedly, hugging first the Japanese man despite his aversion to physical contact.

"Ve~ Ciao Kiku!" He chirped then released the uncomfortable Asian.

"Greetings Feliciano-san." Kiku greeted back slightly flustered. Feli then moved on to hug Ivan and Alfred at the same time, "Ve~ You two are so cute!" Alfred blushed lightly but hugged the Italian back.

Reciprocating the hug with one arm, Ivan replied. "It is good to see you again, Feliciano. Thank you." The bouncy Italian stepped back with a smile.

Having finally assembled everyone together, they each took a seat around the table, ordering a drink of their choice. Later, as the waiter brought them their drinks, Feliciano began with a happy sigh. "Hey everyone, I think we've been here for five years now. Isn't that neat?" He took a drink of his hot chocolate. Despite Ludwig's protests and the high temperatures outside, Feliciano had demanded that he wanted to drink hot chocolate.

"Oh, has it really been that long?" Francis sighed dramatically, looking wistfully in a random direction, somehow materializing a rose from out of nowhere.

Arthur put his tea cup down and with an almost nostalgic look in his eyes, "I hate to admit it, but I agree with the bloody frog. It seems almost like yesterday we were risking our neck to escape that bloody place."

Yao chimed in with a rather an amused smile, "Only going off our own capabilities and Alfred's blind optimism."

Alfred didn't know rather or not to feel offended by the optimism comment and just decided to just brush it off with his usual grin and boisterous laugh. "Hey, it got us here didn't it?"

"Da, it did." Ivan answered happily with a small smile. He pressed a kiss to Alfred's cheek, pulling back and laughing a bit after he felt the skin heat up under his lips. "This," He motioned to where they were sitting, all free men with prosperous lives. "It was all worth it for this."

Kiku, nodded and said quietly, but with a small smile on his face. "I agree with Ivan-san and Alfred-san."

And then a chorus voices blended together. "Convenu." Francis smiled and winked.

"Agreed." Arthur mumbled with a satisfied smirk as he sipped his tea.

"Tóngyì." Yao said over the rim of his own tea cup.

"Ve~Concordato!" Feliciano chirped with an airy expression.

"Vereinbart." Ludwig said, raising his mug of coffee, the corners his mouth twitching upwards.

Alfred just smiled warmly and turned his body enough on Ivan's lap to kiss him softly on the lips, taking the Russian by surprise. Alfred mumbled against Ivan's lips, "I couldn't agree more, big guy."

These moments of happiness, warmth and levity were worth all the hard work, stress, fear and tension on their journey. Their pain and sorrow in that camp made these moments sweeter and worth all the tears shed, but you know what the best part was? The fact that these moments will continue on throughout their lives, because no one was stopping them now.


End file.
